


The Hollow Heart

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gayness, He's an ass, Homophobic Language, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mira's a trolling tease but ships Kaidam, Reeves doesn't, SLOW BURN BECAUSE THESE BOYS ARE IDIOTS, Self-Doubt, Spoilers, Weirdy also ships it, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: The gay version of The Hollow we all needed.Adam slowly- very, very slowly realizes he's falling in love.





	1. The Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [The Hollow Heart (French)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327903) by [Curlhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlhy/pseuds/Curlhy)



> Updates Fridays-ish. lol

Adam woke up dizzily. Weird. What the hell happened? Where was he? He was in some room. It was white, bricked, with a vent and… a typewriter? Weird. Just weird, weird, weird. Oh. He gasped. He wasn’t alone. There were two other kids with him. A girl, Asian, and a ginger guy. Both were still unconscious. Great. Lovely. Okay. Adam slowly stood up and walked over to the boy. He tried shaking his shoulder, but the boy remained unconscious.  
“Hey, wake up. Dude. Come on man.”  
Adam slapped the boy. Harder than he meant, as his face collided with the floor. Oops.  
“Ow! God! What the hell?”  
“Uh, sorry! Didn’t mean for that to happen!” Adam said quickly. The boy stood up and backed away. He looked ready to fight. Adam raised his hands in defense. He really didn’t want to fight. Especially not with this guy.  
“Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place?”  
“Uh, I was wondering the same thing.” Adam said honestly with a shrug. The boy became a little more relaxed and lowered his fists. He honestly didn’t look like much of a physical fighter. The other boy relaxed a little more, but was still tense. He glanced around.  
“A typewriter?”  
“I don’t know.” Adam shrugged.  
“Who’s she?” The boy asked, pointing at the girl. Adam had almost forgotten she was there. Oops. Guess they should wake her up.  
“Let’s find out.”  
Adam walked over and shook her awake. She had the same reaction as the boy. Freaked out. But soon they were all clear minded.  
“Okay, okay… maybe we have something in our pockets to tell us who we are, like a wallet or something.” the girl said and reached into her jacket pockets. The boys did the same, and the three of them pulled out a small strip of paper with a name written on it- in the typewriter format. Sure. Why not?  
“Adam? Is that my name?” Adam asked, unsure. That paper is all he found in his pockets. Same with the other two.  
“Kay… or maybe it’s pronounced Kai. I like Kai better.” The redhead said thoughtfully.  
“Mira. Huh. I guess these are our names…” The girl said hesitantly. “But what is this place? And why are we here?”  
“Top two questions of the day. I think we have to do something with that typewriter? Then there’s that vent up there.” Adam said, making a gesture towards it, and pointing upwards to the vent.  
“What is that even doing here?” Mira asked with an annoyed huff.  
“Maybe if we test it out something will- KAI!” Adam shouted. He ran over to Kai and stopped him just before he smashed the typewriter against the wall. Clearly they needed that, what the hell was he thinking?!  
“Kai what the hell?” Mira asked, voicing Adam’s thoughts. Kai put the typewriter down- with a grunt, apparently it was super heavy- and sighed.  
“Look, sometime I act on instinct okay? I can’t always control it.” There was a moment of silence. “Sorry…” Kai muttered. Adam frowned. He was clearly frustrated with himself. Adam felt sorry for him. Maybe he had like, ADHD or something. Adam can’t really empathize in that area, but he knows it can be difficult to deal with sometimes.  
“Hey, don’t apologize for something out of your control. You do your best. That’s what matters.” Adam said. Kai looked at him, and Adam realized that he was taller than him by at least a few inches. Kai didn’t say anything but he smiled, and that’s all that Adam was going for. They needed to have clear heads, otherwise it would take a lot longer for them to get out of this weird place.  
“Okay, now that you’re done with your bromance, can we get out of here? Like, now?” Mira said. Kai shot her an annoyed look while Adam tried not to blush.  
“Okay. Yeah. The typewriter.” Adam said as he cleared his throat, and pointedly ignored Mira’s raised eyebrow. He pressed the E button. At first they thought nothing happened. Then Kai looked up as they heard something. It sounded like something was sliding.  
“Hey one of the bricks moved. Press it again.” Kai said, pointing.  
The other two looked up and Adam pressed it. The brick went back into the wall.  
“Okay, okay… we have to type the right thing to get out. It’s like a puzzle!” Mira said, smiling.  
“It probably starts with E. Escape.”  
The brick started to slide out, but then they slid back in once Adam hit the S. Nope.  
“Okay, not escape.”  
“Exit?” Mira said and typed it in. That didn’t work either. Damn.  
“Elephant.”  
Adam and Mira looked at Kai. He shrugged.  
“It starts with E…” he said. “Man, wish we had some help.”  
“Maybe it doesn’t start with E.” Mira suggested. “Hmm… H. E. L. P.” she said the letters as she typed them out.  
It worked! There were bricks leading up to the vent like a staircase! Well, sort of. It was more in the shape of a question mark oddly enough. And they were fairly spaced apart. They were going to have to do some Olympic jumping here. Okay. So, Mira was good at puzzles? Maybe?  
“It worked! Awesome Mira! Now we can- um…” Adam trailed off as a weird green smoke began emerging in the room. He didn’t really want to know what that was. It didn’t smell too great though. The three began coughing and it became harder to breathe.  
“Escape. Now.” Mira finished for him.  
“Yeah I don’t want to know what that is.” Kai said worriedly.  
“Right.” Adam quickly made his way up the bricks. It was surprisingly easy… Where did he-  
“Whoa! Where’d you learn that?!” Kai exclaimed. Who was this guy? Adam shrugged.  
“I dunno. I don’t remember anything. Remember?”  
“Yeah, yeah. So we just… ugh… climb, gah…” Kai tried and failed to do what Adam did. He groaned and Adam and Mira flinched as he hit the ground.  
“Okay. Clearly the rest of us don’t have your martial arts skills. Ow…” Kai rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. Mira decided to just climb the bricks. It was harder, and she had to jump to the second brick, and just barely made it. Adam hopped down to the second one and helped her up.  
“Teamwork. I'll help you guys. I’ll catch you on the other side.”  
“Okay. Let’s do it. Come on Kai!”  
Kai struggled to lift himself up, so Adam jumped over and pulled him up.  
“Thanks.” Kai muttered.  
“Don’t worry about it. We’re in this together.” Adam smiled. Mira cleared her throat.  
“Can we just get this over with?”  
“Yeah.” Kai said and Adam jumped over.  
They climbed up the bricks one by one, and Adam opened up the vent. He allowed Mira to crawl in first, then Kai, then he followed in after them. It was pitch black. Adam could just barely see the outlines of the other two. Mira suddenly let out a grossed out groan.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Adam asked.  
“Ugh. Just put my hand in… something slimy. It’s too dark to see what it is. Hm… then again, maybe I don’t wanna know... “  
“Uh, yeah. Now that you say that, we’re in a vent. So I don’t want to know thanks. Let’s just keep moving.” Kai said.  
Adam and Kai tried to avoid whatever Mira touched, with success thankfully. Eventually they came to another vent. Mira moved a little so Adam could smash the vent open. It was vertical this time. Mira figured the best option was to go up rather than down. She climbed up and opened up a hatch. Cool air instantly hit her face. They were outside! She smiled and climbed out, with the boys following after her. Adam quickly closed the hatch just as the gas started to leak out. He coughed a few times.  
“You okay?” Kai asked. Adam nodded.  
“Yeah. Whoa. Where are we?” Adam asked, looking around. They were in a forest. Again- Why?  
“Hmpf. So. Now what?” Mira asked, crossing her arms.  
“Find a road and hitch a ride?” Adam suggested.  
“Good call, so which way?”  
They glanced around, unsure. The call of an owl made them jump- especially Kai.  
“Owl, Kai. Just an owl. Owl’s don’t attack people unless they’re disturbing a nest.” Adam said. Kai didn’t seem to relax.  
“Yeah sure. In the normal world. But we don’t know where we are man. We could be anywhere.”  
“Hoo.”  
Kai made an uneasy noise and stepped further back. He did have a point, but… it seemed like it was just a normal owl.  
“She’s… lonely.”  
Both boys looked at Mira who was looking up in the direction of the owl’s hoots. Adam and Kai looked at each other, and Adam shrugged.  
“Come again?” Kai asked warily.  
“The owl. She’s lonely.” Mira stared ahead of her as if she was freaking out a little. Which, she probably was. Hey, they didn’t know anything. “H-How do I know that?”  
“Okay… so you’re Mira. Good at puzzles, and can speak owl.” Adam said slowly.  
“So we have a kung fu master, and an owl whisperer. Weird. Wonder what my thing is.” Kai said thoughtfully.  
“Getting scared.” Mira smirked. Kai frowned.  
“Hey.” He jumped though, when another bird screeched in the distance. “Hmpf.” Kai crossed his arms, annoyed. The other two chuckled.  
The group began walking through the dark forest. It was peaceful at least. It was night, and the stars and moon were their only source of light. Adam gazed up at them. Why were they here? Why couldn’t they remember anything? Who were they? They walked in silence as the sounds of nature filled it. There was just barely a breeze that was cool against Adam’s skin. He took the moment to figure how he felt about the other two people walking with him. Mira was beside him, and Kai was leading.  
Mira seemed cool. She kind of seemed like a tomboy, her outfit wasn’t super girly, and she was ready to do anything really. Except step in slime. Oh, and she can speak owl. That was actually kind of cool. Adam had a hunch that he always wondered what animals were thinking. He looked over at Kai who was currently focused on trying not to trip over anything.  
Kai seemed like the comic relief of the group, if they were in a TV show. He wasn’t taken too seriously at times, and was afraid of like… everything that made noise or movement. He wasn’t super strong, but he was pretty tall. He was curious despite his fears though. Clumsy, but not in a bad way. It sort of fit him. Like it was… charming. Charming. Kai was also charming. Well, he could see that others might not agree with that. But Adam thought he was. He had this, innocent goofy thing going on. He was pretty good looking, brown hair, with a red tinge, green-grey eyes. He had a slender build, he seemed pretty kind-  
“So, Kai’s kind of cute huh?” Mira whispered suddenly as she leaned over. Adam blinked. That was random. Why would she all of a sudden-  
“I mean sure, he’s clumsy, but like, in a cute way. Right?” Mira wasn’t looking at him, but at Kai. Did Mira like him? Already? He could see the appeal. But already? They’d only just met. Well, probably anyway. Adam felt something odd with his chest but ignored it. Probably had something to do with all of this weirdness.  
“Adam?” Mira said. This time she glanced at him. Adam realized he hadn’t answered her. But how was he supposed to answer?  
“Uh… sure…” he said carefully. He didn’t know what Mira was trying to get at. “You would probably be good together.” he shrugged. Mira gave him a look. What was that for? Didn’t she like him? Girls were weird. He could never understand their true motives.  
“Guys…” Kai said, catching their attention.  
They caught up and followed his gaze. There was a fence. Weird. The group walked up to it, more wary than before.  
“Okay. Someone doesn’t want us getting over there.” Mira said nervously.  
“Or getting out of here…” Adam added as an afterthought. Kai started walking towards it.  
“Well I don’t care. I’m getting out.”  
“Wait! We-” Adam was too late. Kai started to climb the fence. He was electrocuted. Adam had to shield his eyes a little from the sudden light. Kai fell to the ground after a few seconds. Adam and Mira rushed over to him. Kai groaned and sat up. He looked at his hands that were- fine.  
“Kai you okay?” Adam asked.  
“Okay, weird. My hands should be totally toast. Oh yeah, I’m fine. Also weird. I should be fried. Or dead. Hey! Maybe my weird ability has something to do with electricity! That’d be cool.”  
“Huh. That’s weirder than my owl thing.” Mira said. “Either way, we probably shouldn’t touch the fence ever again.”  
“With you there. It still hurt like hell.” Kai frowned. He stood up and they continued walking. They walked along the fence and found a gate. Adam stopped Kai from trying to open it.  
“It’s probably electrocuted too, we should be careful.”  
“Right.”  
“Hey, you guys hear that?” Mira asked, turning around. Adam listened. Music. Old music. In the distance. Mira took off.  
“Mira! Wait!”  
“Dude, it could be people!” Kai said. Adam stopped him from running.  
“But it could be bad people.”  
“Only one way to find out.” Kai shrugged, and he took off after Mira. Adam didn’t like this. They were completely blind here. Anything could be happening, and they were just- just- running towards it. Ugh. Adam glanced back at the gate before following them. Something told him something bad was going to happen. He didn’t know what, but it was bad and that was enough to put him on edge. Adam eventually found them staring at an old military looking building. Well, that’s where the music was coming from. Wait, what if they time traveled somehow?  
Nah. Too far fetched. They didn’t time travel. So where were they? They cautiously walked up to the building and peered inside. Inside it was all messy like someone had left after fighting. There were broken things all over the place. Like it was robbed.  
“Weird. Who do you think owns this place?” Kai wondered.  
Mira reached out and knocked on the door. It opened. She peered further inside.  
“Hello?”  
“Uh, Mira maybe we shouldn’t-"  
“Too late.” Mira ignored Adam and walked inside.  
“Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?” Adam sighed.  
“Because we want answers and sometimes taking the safe way, won’t get us those. Relax man, we’re together in this. Like you said. What’s the worst that can happen?” Kai shrugged.  
“See, when you say that-"  
“Just come on.”  
Kai grabbed Adam’s wrist and pulled him inside. The three of them started looking around, and Adam missed the comfort of having Kai by his side. He ignored the feeling though and started looking. His foot stepped on glass, and he realized it was a flask. He carefully stepped over other things and walked over to a rack filled with chemicals in test tubes. He carefully lifted one of them and examined it.  
“Hey, what if we’re someone’s experiments?” Adam suggested. “It would explain all of this weird lab equipment.”  
“Experiments? What, like we’re spies or something? That’d be cool. Might explain your kung fu, my owl thing, and Kai’s… electricity thing.” Mira said.  
“I don’t buy it.” Kai said. “All of this stuff is super old, and it barely works.” He tried starting the video projector but it fried itself out immediately. “Sorry, but we’re not spies as cool as that would be.”  
“Then what? We still don’t have answers.” Mira sighed.  
Adam then spotted a satchel hanging off a chair. He inspected it. Nothing helpful really. A wrench, use less stuff, oh hey keys. Hey-  
“Hey keys, maybe they're for the gate!” Kai said coming up behind him. Adam found at least one more useful thing- a map.  
“Cool! We could use that! There’s the forest and the building.” Kai said as he reached over Adam’s shoulder and pointed at the map. Adam tried not to think about how close they were standing. It was easier said than done.  
“Let’s see what else is here.” Adam said, distracting himself. He unfolded the map only to have it reveal absolutely nothing.  
“Crap, seriously? Did the guy that made this thing decide to not go exploring after all? Or did he just forget?” Kai said frustrated. Adam merely shrugged and put the map back in the bag. He slung it over his shoulder.  
“Uh, guys… you might wanna look at this.” Mira called from another room. The boys looked at each other but proceeded to find her. They found her just in the next room over. They gasped.  
Inside was what looked like cages.  
Only they were smashed like someone- or something had broken out.  
“Um… what was in there?” Adam said worriedly.  
“Don’t wanna find out.” Kai said and darted for the other room. But he wasn’t paying attention and knocked some big boxes over. They smashed as they hit the floor, the things inside clearly broken. “Uh, oops.” Kai said sheepishly.  
“Huh, uh, you guys hear that?” Mira asked looking out the nearest window.  
Adam listened. Yep, he heard it.  
“Dogs?” he guessed. It was barking. More than one.  
“I don’t know, but whatever they are… they're angry.”  
“So you’re a… whatever whisperer too?” Adam asked. Mira shrugged.  
“I suggest we leave and not find out what those things are.” Kai said, heading for the door.  
“Right let's get to the gate.”  
They started running. Just as they exited the building the dogs showed up. They were huge. Adam swallowed. He didn’t want to get eaten. He was the first to make it, with the other two straight behind him. That’s when they realized it.  
“Shit, we didn’t shut the gate off!” Adam exclaimed.  
“Crap! What now? They’re- um- right there.” Mira said, glancing back. Adam glanced back. They were. Shit, shit, shit.  
“Uh, okay, okay…” Adam began digging in the bag.  
“What are you doing?” Mira asked.  
“I’m gonna short it out.” Adam threw the wrench at the fence. It merely bounced off and hit him in the face. Damn that hurt. “Ow. Okay, new plan.” Adam grabbed a rock and marched towards the door’s circuit.  
“Huh, wh- Adam wait!” Kai shouted, but too late.  
Adam smashed the rock against the fence. And he got electrocuted. Shit, Kai wasn’t kidding when he said it hurt. He immediately dropped the rock and fell back.  
“The uh, the rock has some metal in it.” Kai said, catching him mid-fall. Adam frowned and looked at his hand. It was burned. Badly. Shit.  
“Well, we further confirmed that we don’t have each other’s… things.” Adam winced. He tried to ignore it but it was pretty damn hard. “Hey, how’d you know about the rock?” Adam asked Kai- who was still holding him. Kai shrugged.  
“Found the switch!” Mira called. She pulled it and the gate shut off.  
“Couldn’t have found that ten seconds earlier.” Adam frowned.  
“Whatever. Just get the keys.” Mira glared but saw Kai holding Adam and smirked. Adam tried to hide his blush and grabbed the keys. He winced as he accidentally grabbed them with his burnt hand. He dropped the keys and Kai picked them up.  
“Uh, maybe I should hold the bag for now.” Kai said and took the bag. He quickly worked on the lock and got the gate open. “Go, go, go! Shit!” Kai jiggled the keys, but they wouldn’t come out of the key hole. They were stuck! “No, no, no! Damn it!”  
“Kai!” Mira shouted.  
“They’re stuck!”  
Adam ran back and helped him pull the keys out. They shut the gate just in time. The three took off running again. They kept running but soon Adam was trying to hold Kai to he didn’t fall off the edge of a cliff. Great. Just what the needed. A dead end.  
“Uh, any plans?” Adam asked.  
They were silent for two seconds.  
“Quite the predicament you have there.”  
The three jumped at the new voice. They turned to see a strange man they’ve never seen before. He had blond hair, a scarf, purple-ish skin, sunglasses, and a really nice looking jacket. Honestly, his outfit looked like something a rich man would wear on a casual day. The man turned around and was suddenly beside them.  
“Who are you?”  
“Can you help us?”  
“Is that your weird lab?”  
The man laughed. “So many questions. So little time.” He turned to face them. “You need my help, yes?”  
“Yes!” Kai exclaimed, clasping his hands together in a pleading motion.  
“Alright. I’ll help. What’s the magic word?”  
He wasn’t serious. Was he?  
“What?” Adam asked. The man laughed again.  
“Do you think this is just a game?!” he said as he twisted his head around in a really creepy way. Who the hell was this guy? “What’s. The. Magic. Word.”  
“Fine, fine, please!” Kai screamed. Mira echoed him.  
“Help us please!” Adam’s eyes widened as the dogs were pretty much there.  
“There we go.” The man snapped his fingers.  
A weird light emerged all around them with a wind.  
“What is happening?!” Adam yelled. He grabbed Kai and Mira’s hands so they stuck together through whatever the hell this was. Then everything went black.

 


	2. The Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good day, and just felt like posting this. :)  
> Also comments + kudos equals faster chapters.  
> ;)

Adam felt sick. Like he’d caught Ebola, and had been run over by an eighteen wheeler repeatedly. And was still being run over. His eyes blinked open but his vision was blurred. He could see two figures above him though. They were talking but he couldn’t understand. It was another language maybe. Were they cows? Weird. His head hurt like hell, fuck. He passed out again.  
The next time Adam opened his eyes, he was sitting upwards and leaning against something. Kai and Mira were beside him. They were still out. Mira was leaning against her knees, and Kai was- Kai had his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam smiled softly. He almost didn’t want to wake him. But they weren’t where they were before. Their hands were also tied up behind their backs. He was definitely worried. He nudged Kai and Mira awake. Well he used his foot to nudge Mira. She was too far to reach from where he sat.  
“Ugh. What?” Kai said sleepily. He yawned, but noticed Mira and smiled. “So, that wasn’t a dream…” Adam ignored the strange feeling in his chest. It was probably just a side effect from the portal. Like how the rest of his body seemed to be weak.  
“God I feel like I’ve been run over. Where are we now?” Mira asked.  
Adam looked around. They were in some sort of cell? Maybe? He didn’t know. He tried to remember what happened, and hoped that his memories hadn’t been wiped. That couldn’t be right. Talking cows was the last thing he remembered. What the fuck?  
“Last thing I remember… that weird guy teleported us. Is that why we’re so weak?” Mira said.  
“That’s the last thing I remember too.” Kai said.  
“I remember talking cows.” Adam shrugged helplessly.  
“Talking cows? I think Mira and I would remember that. You hit your head on something?” Kai asked.  
“Maybe. I don’t know. It’s just what I remember.”  
“Who was that weird guy that teleported us? He was creepy. Like evil clown creepy.” Mira shuttered. She was right on that one. That guy was creepy. The way he turned his head around made Adam shiver. Just thinking of it made him queasy. It was straight out of a horror film.  
“I dunno, but he kind of helped us. We would have been devil dog meat for sure.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t trust him. He’s too weird.” Kai frowned. He also had a point. They couldn’t full on trust him, but he did help them. “And if by help you mean knocking us unconscious and getting us tied up- he did a really great job. Seriously. Gold star for Weird Guy.”  
“I guess it is something like out of the frying pan and into the oven. But we don’t know where we are. We should focus on escaping.”  
“Hey, I think I hear something outside. Must be talking mice, or sheep.” Kai laughed. Adam frowned. But then why did he remember talking cows? This place is messed up. Kai stood up and walked over to the jail door.  
Something scared him and Kai jumped back and fell next to the other two. Adam looked to see what had scared him- it wasn’t talking cows.  
“Well, it wasn’t talking cows. I was half right.” Adam sighed.  
What the hell were these things? Minotaur’s? Something completely different? They looked like minotaur’s. But they were different. For one, they talked. Also they were angry. That much was clear. Adam couldn’t understand a word they were saying.  
“Either of you know what they’re talking about?” he asked.  
“Sorry, I failed minotaur class in school.” Kai said sarcastically. Adam gave him a look. Kai shrugged.  
“Mira?” Adam asked.  
“They’re… angry about all of the human invaders they’ve had recently. A-and… apparently we’re the ugliest ones?” Mira said, unsure of what it means.  
“Human invaders? As if there were other humans here?”  
“I guess.”  
“Wait, they think we’re ugly?” Kai jumped in.  
Before anyone could respond to Kai, the minotaur’s grabbed them. They started walking. Where they were going, they had no idea. God it was hot. Adam hated this heat. It was already getting to him. Plus the ropes were hurting his burnt hand. The sun probably wasn’t good for it either.  
“You doing okay Adam?” Kai asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, just tired.” Adam replied. “This heat is killer. I still haven’t regained my energy from the portal.”  
“Me either. Wonder how long it takes.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“The ropes hurting your hand?”  
“A bit. But it’s fine so long as I don’t struggle.”  
Adam felt really hot. Not just in his face, but everywhere. He was sweating in places he didn’t know could sweat. They had to get out of this damn sun. He was beginning to feel weaker.  
“Hey guys, I’m gonna try to talk to these guys.” Mira said suddenly. They stopped walking and Mira turned around. She said something in the minotaur’s language, but they didn’t take it well. They gasped and one of them exclaimed something and pointed at her. They shoved her forward and they kept walking.  
“So, what was that about?” Kai asked.  
“Oh. They think I’m a witch.”  
“Rude.”  
“More importantly, what are they gonna do with us? And does it involve shade?” Adam asked with a sigh.  
“Shade would be good right now. As well as water.” Kai echoed with a nod.  
“Uh… We’re being taken to somebody called ‘Toros’...” Mira said slowly. Adam frowned.  
“Who?”  
“He’s gonna eat us.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Eat us?!” Kai yelled. The minotaur’s shoved him and he stumbled a bit.  
Minutes later they arrived at a building and came to a specific room. The minotaur’s tied each of them to a metal loop hanging on one of the walls. The minotaur’s gasped as a screeching sound echoed through the hallways. Adam didn’t like this. Not one bit. They minotaur’s said ‘Toros’ among other words, and took off. Guess they were scared of this thing too. Adam half wondered how their village worked.  
Adam dismissed those thoughts and began pulling at the loop. His hand began hurting like hell, but he had to get out. He knew he could. He pulled and pulled, and put his feet up against the wall for leverage.  
“Dude, I know you’re strong, but I don’t think you can break-”  
Adam grunted loudly as the loop finally broke off the wall. He flipped, but landed on his feet with ease.  
“Free…” Kai gasped.  
Adam found a sharp rock and cut the other two free. He was pretty tired, and his hand hurt like a bitch. The minotaur’s had removed the cloth so his cuts were free to bleed everywhere. Great. Maybe they thought the blood would attract this Toros thing.  
“You definitely need some kind of medicine now. You shouldn’t use that hand for anything for now.” Mira said with a frown. Adam looked at his hand. It was disgusting. He was just glad that blood didn’t make him faint or sick. Mira screamed, then Kai screamed. Adam looked up.  
Toros was here.  
And he wasn’t happy.  
Why were none of these things happy?  
“Run! Go!” Adam yelled. They split up.  
Adam ran into a room with quite a few… bones in it. He didn’t need to see that. Or step on that. That didn’t do anything for his anxiety. He then heard a strange rumble, and pressed his ear up against the wall. He moved just in time as Toros’ hand burst through. Adam fell into the bones- ow- and picked up a minotaur head. Toros’ touched it for a few seconds, then crushed it. Adam escaped, just barely and ran into Mira. Literally. Shit that hurt.  
He groaned as he stood up, a little dizzy. Man he wasn’t doing so well. He helped Mira up, who had quite a bit of dirt on her face. Well Adam hoped that was dirt…  
“Hey you okay?” Adam asked.  
“Ugh. Yeah. I love the taste of dirt. I… hope that’s dirt. Where’s Kai?”  
“I dunno. But we have to find him before Toros does. Come on.”  
Toros roared and it echoed throughout the building. Adam couldn’t tell which way it was coming from.  
“This way!” he just picked a direction and prayed.  
“Wh- no this way!” Mira said and took off. Shit. Why doesn’t she listen to him?!  
“Mira! Wait!”  
Adam ran down the hallway, but eventually came to three separate hallways. Mira could have gone down any one of them. Shit! He hated this more than anything. He’d rather be doing a history exam! He sucked at history. It was so boring.  
He chose the middle one. Turned out to be a lucky guess because while he didn’t find Mira, he found Kai laying on the ground in fear. Adam felt something weird in his chest and blamed it on the lack of energy and all the running. He walked over to Kai who turned over on his back.  
“Just do it. Eat me. Get it over with.” Kai sighed.  
“I don't think I’ll ever be that hungry man.” Adam replied.  
Kai opened his eyes and looked up at Adam like he hung the moon. Adam kind of liked that look on Kai. It was also kind of nice that it was directed at him. Adam smiled for a second before reaching out his good hand. Kai took it and stood up.  
“Come on, we have to find Mira.” Adam said.  
“Can’t. Run. Anymore…” Kai breathed. Neither could Adam to be honest. But they had to find their third party member. They were in this together. Until the end.  
They eventually found Mira who was being cornered by Toros. Looks like Toros was going hungry today.  
“Hey Buttercup!” Adam shouted.  
“Buttercup?” Kai sighed.  
“What?” Adam shrugged. “It was the only cow name I could think of.”  
“Uh, Betsy, Daisy, Angus, Clarabelle.”  
“Kai! Adam!”  
“Those are terrible cow names.”  
Adam fought the urge to smirk. Kai could be really dense at times. But… that was part of the charm.  
“Over here!” Mira shouted and dove into a small hole in the wall when Toros was looking at the boys.  
“Oh. Right!” Kai said with a snap of his fingers. Adam pushed him out of the way of Toros’ attack just in time.  
Adam distracted the bull as he jumped from wall to wall expertly, then on to the minotaur’s back and back to Kai.  
“Where’d you learn to do that?” Kai asked, impressed. Something about that excited Adam. Weird.  
“No clue.” Adam pushed Kai into opening and dove in himself. They watched as Toros tried but failed to enter in after them.  
“Ha!” Kai smirked. “Bighead! What, your head too big for the hole, Mr. Bighead?”  
Mira and Adam glanced at each other. Not his best burn.  
“Good one…” Adam said a little reluctantly. Kai needed to work on that.  
They walked. Again. Adam didn’t think he’d gotten this much exercise since middle school. Not that he remembered all of a sudden. But he greatly suspected it. As they walked the tunnel got very dark until it was pitch black. They stopped.  
“Don’t we have a flashlight?” Mira asked.  
“Right! Just gotta- there!” Kai flicked the light on. They were good for about two seconds before it ran out of batteries. Shit. “Okay. That didn’t work.”  
Adam reached out and grabbed Kai’s hand.  
“Who’s touching me?!” Kai shrieked.  
“Me. Kai. Just me.” Adam said.  
“Oh… yeah… why?”  
“So we stay together. Mira hold onto me.”  
“Right.”  
Adam didn’t think about how comfortable it was to hold Kai’s hand. He flinched a little at the pain, but they had to stick together in here. They couldn’t get lost again, that would suck. He vaguely noticed that Mira hadn’t grabbed his hand, but his shoulder. Odd, but okay. He wondered if Kai was okay holding his injured hand. He wasn’t holding it too tightly. Just enough.  
Before they knew it, they’d reached light again. The three let go of each other. They saw more light up ahead.  
“Must be an exit, come on!” Mira said and darted ahead. The two boys quickly followed after her.  
Before just barging in, they inspected what laid on the other side.  
It was weird.  
It was a kitchen, and there was some blonde woman dusting and cooking some… mm… great smelling food… Adam suddenly realized that they hadn’t eaten anything since waking up the first time. He was starving.  
“I don’t trust it. It’s too good.” Kai said. He had a point. Adam didn’t really trust it either… but he was so hungry!  
“Ugh, whatever. I’m starving.” Mira said quietly. She walked in towards the woman. “Uh, hello?” The woman shrieked loudly and fell to the ground. Mira flinched but helped her up.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” she said quickly. She helped the woman up.  
“Oh! I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been expecting you! Please sit down.” the woman smiled.  
Kai still didn’t trust her. He folded his arms and frowned. This was just weird. Adam felt the same way, but he was still hungry. Mira gestured for them to come forward.  
Adam and Kai looked at each other. Kai shook his head, while Adam shrugged.  
“Maybe she’s not so bad.” Adam said.  
“Oh come on. What happened to ‘cautious Adam’? Where’d he go?”  
“I’m just saying. Plus I’m starving. That could be screwing with my judgment. Don’t tell me you’re not hungry.”  
At that moment, Kai’s stomach growled proving Adam’s point. Kai frowned.  
“Betrayed by my own stomach. Ugh. Fine. Do what you want.”  
Adam shrugged and walked in. The woman greeted him and sat him down. Finally Kai gave in. He walked in.  
“Oh! Goodness. Please sit down! Are you hiding anyone else in your pockets?” the woman asked Mira sweetly. Mira smiled and giggled.  
“No, it’s just us. Promise.”  
“I made soup! Please eat up. It’s my best recipe with some secret ingredients.”  
Kai looked at his bowl suspiciously. He lifted it carefully and examined it. “Just what exactly is in here?” he asked.  
“Herbs, spices, the usual.” They started eating. “And bones that I steal from Toros.”  
Adam and Mira spat it back out. They stared at Kai who still ate it. He finally noticed them staring.  
“What? I’m hungry.” he shrugged.  
There was a sudden dying, and the woman gasped.  
“The cookies are done!” she went over to the oven.  
Mira leaned in towards them. “She bakes cookies. How can you not trust her?”  
A crash got their attention. The woman had dropped the tray. The air was suddenly strangely tense.  
“You don’t… trust me?”  
The woman turned to stare at them. Her face did a weird twitch thing, that freaked Adam out. Then she started laughing.  
“Uh… do you have milk to go with the cookies?” Kai asked cautiously. Maybe he’d been right, they shouldn’t have trusted her.  
The woman suddenly turned into some kind of… witch! Her head twisted around like Weird Guy’s did. Adam shuttered. The woman was now an ugly witch. Figures. And the minotaur’s thought Mira was one. Before they could react, the witch ran at Kai and pinned him on the floor. Adam stood up quickly, ready for a fight. Mira did as well.  
“He, he ,he, mm, so juicy and tender! You’d go great with the soup!” the witch cackled. Kai swallowed.  
“Any time guys!”  
“On it!” Adam replied. He grabbed the frying pan with his good hand and whacked the witch in the head as hard as he could. Just in time too, as she’d already begun… what was that, was she sucking his soul? Adam decided that that is what it was. Soul sucking. Ugh. Great. He handed Mira the pan and grabbed Kai’s hand. At the exit, was… another one.  
“Who’s ready for- ah! What have you done to my sister?!” The witch snarled and attacked Mira. She started soul sucking her, and Adam attacked her. Kai managed to hit her in the head with the pan, but not before hitting Adam. Adam shook his head.  
“Ow. Watch your aim man.”  
“Sorry! You kept moving!” Kai said in defense.  
They ran out of there but the witches were back on their feet and chased after them. They ran, and suddenly the witch was in front of them. Mira wacked her and knocked her out. They stared for a few seconds and started to leave. Kai suddenly yelped and fell forward into Adam. The witch was awake and holding onto his leg! Adam struggled to pull Kai out of her grip and eventually did so when Mira hit her again. They ran.  
“Wait, what?” Mira said.  
“Ugh, three. They always come in three.” Kai grunted and elbowed the witch hard in the stomach. She loosened her grip and they broke free. The three started running again.  
“What kind of rule is that anyway?” Mira asked. She whacked at one of the witches who’d jumped down from the ceiling.  
“I don't know, it just is.”  
“Wow, you don’t know who you are, or where you home is, but you know witch rules. That’s… actually kind of impressive. Weird, beyond weird, but impressive.” Adam shook his head at the insanity. Seriously what the hell was going on?  
They ran out of the cave, and into the damn sun again. There was one plus though. The witches couldn’t take the sun! Ha.  
“Remember Death is your friend! Death is your friend! Ha-ha-ha-ha!”  
“What the hell was that supposed to mean?” Kai wondered breathlessly.  
“I dunno. This place is weird.” Adam breathed. He was sweating again. Already. Ah shit. He officially hated deserts. “We need to get out of this desert.”  
“How? Wait, should we check the map?” Mira asked.  
“When we found it there was only the military building on it. Nothing else. But maybe we should check again just in case.” Kai said, digging around for it in the bag.  
“I don’t know what good that’ll do. It’s a map, an inanimate object that can’t- I’ll be shutting up.” Adam sighed as Kai showed him the map with a smirk.  
That smirk looks good on him… Adam cleared his head of any thoughts. He had to focus. They had to get out of this damn desert.  
“Okay, so how do we get out?”  
“Uh… that’s the tricky part. There’s still blank spots everywhere else on the map.”  
“It must add places when we get there. Still a pretty useless map if you ask me.” Mira shrugged.  
“Yeah… We need to find out what’s in… that spot.” Adam said pointing. He looked up at their surroundings. Nothing but sand and sun. This place is shit. This whole place is shit! Adam groaned.  
“I can’t do this! What’s the point of all this?! Who makes a map that does this? Who creates a world like this? I can’t take this anymore! Why are we even here? I’m sweaty, tired, my hand is a piece of shit, and I’m thirsty as hell! I’m such a crap leader.” Adam sighed and sunk to his knees. “Sorry you guys got stuck with me…” He closed his eyes for a few seconds before someone lifted his head up. He opened his eyes to see Kai.  
“Hey. You’re not crap. You’re one of the coolest guys I’ve ever met. Um, I think anyway. I mean we don’t remember anything before this so-”  
“Kai.” Mira interrupted.  
“Right. My point is, none of this is your fault.”  
“We don’t even know that for sure. We don’t remember anything.” Adam sighed quietly.  
“That… may be true… But! But, we didn’t force you to be a leader Adam. Together. We’re in this together as a team. We’re all leaders and followers here. We make decisions together. We got into this together, and we’ll get out of it together. And we will get out.”  
Adam stared at him for a few seconds. Kai waited and let the words sink in. Then Adam nodded.  
“Okay… okay. You’re right. Yeah. I just needed to vent for a bit. Um… thanks.” Adam gave a small smile and Kai smiled widely. “You’re a great friend Kai. Let’s go guys.”  
They started walking again, with Adam leading and the other two trailing behind. Mira stepped a little closer to Kai.  
“That was really cool Kai.”  
“Thanks. I didn’t know I had it in me. He just… looked so down. He’s usually so together and everything.”  
“He needed to hear that. It could have been me, but I think it meant something to him coming from you.” Mira said with a smile. A knowing smile. She cast a glance at Adam who was focusing on getting to the next place. Kai looked at her. What did she mean by that? What difference would it have made if Mira said it? Kai didn’t get it, but he was glad he helped Adam. He had a strange feeling he didn’t have many, if any, friends before all this. Adam saw him as a friend. Kai smiled. A great friend.  
Meanwhile, Adam couldn’t stop thinking about Kai’s words. To Kai, apparently he was the coolest guy he’d ever met. Possibly. Adam didn’t know why, but his heart swelled with joy. More so than he thought it should. He’s been having weird moods and emotions lately. Probably ever since they woke up in this world. He didn’t know why, but he’ll probably figure it out eventually.  
They walked for hours. Well okay, it probably wasn’t hours. But it felt like hours. Adam was sure he was dehydrated. His mouth was really dry, his body was burning, his head especially. He felt dizzy. He was walking slower than before, and breathing more heavily. He kept repeating Kai’s words in his head. He kept seeing that smile in front of him. His determined green-grey eyes. It motivated him to keep going. But he was exhausted! His feet dragged and he stumbled a bit. Kai and Mira caught him. He sighed.  
“Thanks.” Adam said shakily. He stood up slowly.  
“Maybe we should rest for a bit.” Kai suggested. “And find somewhere out of this sun.” he held the map that was unfolded over Adam’s head. The shade, even though it was small, felt really good. He smiled. Kai had been using it as a sun shield until now. Mira had been using her jacket. Adam didn’t have anything unfortunately. He didn’t feel like taking his shirt off either. Mainly because he didn’t want to get burned, and because he didn’t want the others to see how thin he was. He may be strong, but he wasn’t muscular. He was a little self-conscious apparently.  
“Sounds good. But where?” Adam said. They looked around. There was nothing. They sighed.  
“Huh. Hear that?” Mira asked. She cupped a hand behind her ear to hear better. The boys did the same.  
“Horses?” Adam wondered. They looked back and peered into the desert air. Slowly figures emerged. Three to be exact. Three figures on horseback. They didn’t look to friendly.  
“Oh man, what’s with us and meeting unfriendly people?” Kai groaned. Adam agreed. What was   
with that? Before either of them could do anything, the three beings picked each of them up and placed them on the back of their horse. Odd. Adam wouldn’t complain about a ride, but he had no idea where these things were taking them.  
“Um, any ideas on where they’re taking us?” Adam asked the other two.  
“To our deaths?” Kai said glancing back worriedly.  
“We’re not gonna die Kai. A-at least I hope we’re not.” Mira said, giving her rider a cautious look.  
“Oh no? What about that guy.” Kai pointed ahead of them.  
To their deaths… Adam knew who these guys were.  
Just ahead of them was a cloaked figure with a scythe. Death.  
Death was their friend.


	3. The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Kai discovers his engineering skills, and Weird Guy has a lovely chat with Adam.  
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight self-hatred in this one guys!

Adam wiped sweat off his forehead for the gazillionth time. It was  _ so hot _ ! Kai and Mira weren’t doing much better. Mira looked far worse though.

“I know who these guys are. They’re the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Plague, Famine, War and… Death.” Adam said.

“Apocalypse? Oh man we’re dead! Or we’re  _ going _ to be dead. Either way death is involved! This sucks.” Kai sighed.

“We don’t know that for sure Kai. Remember that witch said Death was our friend.”

“Yeah. The  _ witch _ who  _ wasn’t _ our friend. She could be lying for all we know.”

“Okay… yeah.. You have a point. Guess we’ll see what happens.” Adam shrugged. Now he didn’t know who was right. Kai or the witch. He wanted to believe Kai, because Kai was his best friend right now, (no offense Mira,) but something told him to believe the witch oddly enough. Ugh, he hated all of this. He just wanted food, shade, and something to drink.

“Look what we found.” Famine said, his voice rough and scratchy. Adam flinched.

The horsemen threw them off the horses and onto the hot sand in front of Death. Death had said nothing so far. Honestly, he scared Adam despite the witch’s words earlier. He never thought he’d meet these guys. Did he perhaps make a deal with a demon or the devil? He’s seen Supernatural. Apparently. He knows how those end. With death usually, or another deal. Oh please tell him he didn’t do that. That’s such a stupid thing to do no matter what the reason.

“Uhm,” Adam stuttered, he stood up, dizzily, “hi. I’m Adam.” He held out his hand. “And you are…”

Death still didn’t do anything. He didn’t  _ say _ anything. This is so awkward. Adam retracted his hand and took a step back in line with Kai and Mira.

“This is such a weird dream I’m having!” Mira said with a giggle. “So weird.”

“Uh oh. Heats getting to her.” Kai muttered.

“Yeah…” Adam whispered.

“Uh, Mr. Death sir, can I call you Mr. Death?” Kai asked, taking a step forward.

“Kai, what are you doing?” Adam asked glancing at the other horsemen. He didn’t like this. Kai was possibly putting himself in danger. Not that they  _ weren’t _ in danger.

Possibly.

“I was just wondering… could I be a horseman?”

“Huh?” Adam gaped at Kai. Of all the things he thought Kai would say, that definitely wasn’t one of them.

“I mean, you already have Famine, Plague, and-”   
“War!” War shouted.

“Yeah. I could be um… Misery! Mm, no, maybe… Disaster! Yeah! Disaster is much cooler.”

“Or how about Annoyance.” Famine said. The other three horsemen laughed. Adam didn’t know where this was going. He had to stop Kai from getting himself killed though. Or stop him from making a deal. Which would eventually kill him. Either way, Kai would die, and Adam can’t have that. Kai was his best friend here! Okay, okay. So was Mira. They both were his best friends. And he’d put his own life on the line before he’d let them die! Despite not knowing either of them very well. But he knew they were good people. Good people with good hearts didn’t deserve to die.

“All I need is a horse and- ah!” Kai had started to walk over to Death’s horse. Bad idea. Adam scolded himself for not stopping Kai sooner. Death almost sliced him in half!

“Don’t touch him!” Death shouted. Adam flinched as Kai backed away slowly. Adam took a step forward so he was a little bit in front of Kai.

“Oh poor Mr. Jeepers! He’s been sick for so long, and he’s getting worse!” Death slumped over to the ill looking horse. He really didn’t look good. “He won’t eat, he won’t drink, I don’t know what to do!”

“You think Death would be used to death by now, hmm?” Famine whispered to the other two. The three of them laughed. Kind of harsh if you asked Adam. The guy’s horse was  _ dying _ . Death was how old? They’d probably been together for Death’s whole life! Adam kind of felt sorry for the Grim Reaper. Which, he never thought was possible. Wait. Mr. Jeepers was a horse. An  _ animal _ .

That’s it!

“Mira! I know she can help. We’re pretty sure she can talk to animals.” Adam said.

“Why, she a witch?” Plague asked. Kai groaned.

“No! She’s not a witch! Why does everyone think that?” he said frustratedly.

“Are you  _ sure _ she can help?” Death asked suspiciously. Adam tried not to look afraid. It was still Death after all.

“Of course.”

“Because if you  _ can’t _ help Mr. Jeepers…” Death finished the sentence by bringing his scythe close to the boy’s heads. Kai gulped nervously.

“Hey, where’s Gary the burping monkey?” They all looked towards Mira who was looking around. “He always shows up in my dreams! Gary! Where are you!”

“Uh… she just needs some food and water, and she won’t be so weird. Promise.” Adam said just as Mira looked under Death’s cloak. She frowned.

“Gary, come on! Oh, I got it. You’re playing hide and seek aren’t you? Okay, I’ll play. Are you here? Hm. here! No…” Mira just ignored them and kept looking for the monkey that wouldn’t appear. Adam and Kai smiled awkwardly at Death when he eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

 

Adam savoured the sweet taste of food with every bite! He’d been so hungry! And thirsty. He gulped down his iced tea and reached for another scone that Death had made. They were pretty good having been made by Death himself. Adam never would have thought it possible. But it was. And it was amazing. He then noticed that Kai was staring at him.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Adam asked.

“Actually yeah.”

“Oh.” Adam tried wiping his face but Kai chuckled.

“Here, I got it.”

Kai reached over and brushed his thumb against the corner of Adam’s mouth. Adam felt his face grow warm. His stomach felt weird. Maybe he ate too much and was getting sick. He should slow down.

“Um, thanks.” Adam said quietly. He felt so awkward for some reason. He nibbled on his scone as Kai mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’ through a mouthful of scone. Adam reached for his drink when he caught Mira looking at him. She was smirking.

“What?” Adam asked. Mira only shrugged and gave no answer. Okay then… That was weird. But on another note, Mira looked a lot better. She was still smirking though and for some reason it annoyed Adam to no end.

“Wish I had a camera…”

Adam didn’t quite hear her. “What?”

“Oh nothing. Wish I had some chocolate. You know us girls and chocolate!” Mira sipped her drink and ignored Adam’s questioning look.

“Oh man, chocolate would be awesome.” Kai sighed. He grabbed another scone.

“Soooooo.” Death came up behind them with a smile.

“So?” Adam asked.

“How is it?”

“Oh, great!”

“Great? Adam, it’s awesome! Best scones made my the Grim Reaper I’ve ever had!” Kai said enthusiastically. A little  _ too _ enthusiastically. But Death bought it.

“Really? How about the tea? Not too sweet is it?”

“No, no. It’s perfect.” Adam reasured Death.

“Good. See?  _ They _ don’t think it’s too sweet.” Death said to the other horsemen. They said nothing.

“So, now that you’re feeling better, care to help Mr. Jeepers?” Death asked Mira. Mira stood up and Adam tried not to flinch at the sound of her cracking her knuckles. He could do without that sound thank you. They walked over to the ill horse and Mira bent down and whispered to it. She frowned. Not a good sign.

“Oh…” Mira sighed. “I’m afraid it might be too late.”

“WHAT?! You said you’d help!” Death shouted angrily.

“Uh, wait! That lab!” Kai suddenly said.

“What about it?” Adam asked.

“It must have had some kind of medicine in it right? We could go back and get it!”

“Hey yeah! Don’t worry Death, we’ll get Mr. Jeepers fixed in no time. I promise.” Adam smiled.

“Adam… he’s  _ really _ sick.” Mira said worriedly.

“I know, I know. But we have to try.”

“People always get points for trying, right?” Kai chimed in.

“I suppose. Okay. Let’s do it.”

“So, how do we get there?” Kai asked.

“Huh… good point. Uh, Death? How exactly do we get from here, to here?” Adam asked, pointing at the map. Death frowned.

“I’m the  _ Grim Reaper _ ! Not ‘Larry the travel agent’! Besides, there is only  _ one _ being that can help you.” Plague whispered in his ear. “Oh. Right. Well, technically two. But they haven’t met  _ her  _ yet.” Death said to Plague. Plague shrugged.

“Huh?” Mira asked.

“I think we need to ask that weird guy for help.” Adam sighed. He didn’t like that guy. Even though he kind of helped them before… 

“Really? Do we have to call him? I  _ don’t _ trust him.” Kai huffed.

“Neither do I…” Adam sighed.

“Then we can get there on our own. It can’t be that far right?”

“Um… I don’t know about walking in this desert again Kai.” Mira said, glancing up at the sun and frowning at Kai. Kai groaned.

“If you three  _ won’t _ help me save my horse, then I have  _ no choice _ !” Death said. He rose his scythe and began to swipe. The three kids gasped and huddled together. Adam grabbed onto Kai who hugged both him and Mira.

“Help please!” They shouted and closed their eyes. Adam waited for the swift cut of Death’s scythe. But it never came. He warily opened his eyes.

Weird Guy was in front of them! He’d saved them! That was two for two now. Adam’s trust was growing slowly. Very slowly, but it was there.

“Hey!” Weird Guy smiled widely at Death.

“Hey!” Death said after a pause.

The trio glanced at each other. They knew each other. Of course they did. Sure. Why not?

“How’s it going Death? You haven’t aged a bit!” Weird Guy said.

“Awe.” Death smiled.

“Okay, this is extremely weird.” Mira said. Then she looked at the boys. Adam was still hanging onto Kai. Neither of them noticed it. It was like it was natural! She held back her smirk. Now was not the time, despite how much she wanted to tease Adam. Adam still hadn’t realized the obvious fact in front of him. Mira sighed on the inside and wondered how long it would be before he saw it. But back to the task at hand.

“Uh, you guys know each other?” Kai asked.

“Ha, I know  _ everybody _ ! So. You need my help again, yes?” Weird Guy asked.

“Yeah. I need to get back to the lab.” Adam said, stepping up. He still had a hand on Kai’s shoulder though, not that he or Kai noticed. Mira noticed. As well as someone else.

“What about those devil dogs? You can’t go alone.” Kai said.

“I should go. Maybe I can talk to them. They’re animals right?” Mira said.

“No way.” Adam said.

“Adam! We’re in this together remember? You don’t have to be the leader. Let me do this. Please.”

“Okay… Just be careful?” Adam finally gave in. Kai handed Mira the bag.

Weird Guy put a hand on Adam’s shoulder. He finally realized then he was still holding onto Kai and let go. He felt weird again, but he shrugged it off.

“Okay! Here we go! And of course by ‘we’ I mean,  _ you _ .” Weird Guy said to Mira. He opened up the portal. Mira stepped through it. “Good luck! You’ll  _ need it _ ! Ha, ha, ha, ha!”

Adam sighed quietly. He didn’t like the sounds of that. Plus it didn’t make him trust this guy anymore. He felt like this might have been a mistake. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Kai.

“Come on, it’s Mira. She’ll be fine. Probably. Right?”

“Sure. Yeah. Probably.” Adam replied with a shrug.

“Ooh, do I smell cinnamon scones?” Weird Guy said with a smile. He and Death walked over to the table.

After a while of waiting Kai walked over to Weird Guy who was now sitting by himself eating scones. Adam trailed behind him.

“So, I have a theory. We’re dead right? The three of us?” Kai said.

“So I have a theory, we’re dead right? The three of us?” Weird Guy mocked Kai. Adam felt a small surge of anger. He didn’t need to be rude like that. “Man, if I had a nickel!”

“So then where are we?!” Kai was getting angry now. To be honest, so was Adam. “Is this just some weird dream?!”

“Ah, but whose dream? Yours? Or yours? Or is it  _ my _ dream? Oh that’d be totally crazy right?”

“Cut the bullshit!”

“Hm, sensor that little buddy. I’m a family friendly kind of guy.”

“Are we in an alternate universe?” Adam asked before Kai punched Weird Guy. Well, Adam didn’t think he would, Kai’s not a physical fighter. But he might if he was angry enough. Adam would.

“Seriously. Why are we here, why don’t we remember anything, and why the hell is this place so weird?!” Kai shouted. Adam had never seen him so angry before. He didn’t like that. Kai was usually happy. Well, okay. Half the time he was happy. But Kai being happy was better than Kai being angry or sad. Adam put a hand on Kai’s shoulder. Kai backed off a little, but he still looked pissed off.

“Okay. You really wanna know why you’re here?” Weird Guy said, smirking at Adam. It was very similar to Mira’s smirk from earlier. Adam hated it now.

“Yes!” Kai shouted back.

“You’re here… because you  _ chose _ to be here.” Weird Guy then laughed his ass off like it was the funniest thing in the world.

“What the hell does that mean?” Kai groaned.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Wait, maybe he means it’s our destiny. You know, our fate.” Adam said.

“Like, as punishment for making bad decisions in life? Is that was he means? Is that what you mean?”

“I mean a lot of things Kyle.”

“Kai.”

“Kris, right.”

Adam held Kai back as he quietly growled. Kai pulled away and walked off. Adam frowned, worried about him. He hasn’t been that angry before. Maybe he’s just worried about Mira. That’s gotta be it. The three of them  haven’t been split up before now. Adam was worried also. Weird Guy laughed.

“Now  _ he’s _ an interesting one isn’t he? Quite the animated fellow. Kind of fun to push his buttons.”

This time Adam growled. “Did you  _ have _ to do that though? Getting him upset doesn’t help anyone!” Adam glared at Weird Guy. The older man only looked at him curiously, and glanced at Kai.

“Hm. Protective are we?”

“He’s my friend, of course.” Adam rolled his eyes. He really hated this guy.

“Just a…  _ friend _ ?”

“Well… yeah…”

What was he getting at? Of course they were just friends. What else could he mean?

“You seem awfully protective of him.”

“What? I am of Mira too. It’s what friends do.” Adam shrugged. He glanced back at Kai who was looking around at the scrap metal.

“You might be the most oblivious person I’ve ever met. And trust me. I’ve met a  _ lot _ of people.” Weird Guy laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Adam was so confused. This guy was crazy. He didn’t even  _ look _ like a normal person. He had purple skin for crying out loud!

“Also, I’ve been wondering, why is your skin purple?” Adam said, hoping to change whatever subject they were currently on.

“Ha! Why not? It’s a great colour! My second favourite! But don’t change the subject.”

“What were we even talking about? Was there even a subject?” Adam sighed. He just wanted to hang out with Kai. This guy could go to hell for all he cared. Unless they  _ were _ in some odd version of Hell, then he could just disappear like the last time they met.

“Was there even a- heck yeah there was my main man! You just don’t realize it. Cameron-”

“Kai.”

“That kid, he’s got you wrapped around his finger and doesn’t even know it!  _ You _ don’t even know it. It’s too good.”

“What?”

“Ugh. Man, I really have to spell it out for ya do I? Fine. I’m talking about how you. Adam. Are totally gay for  _ him _ . Kai. See? I can get names right.”

Adam stared at him. He… what? He couldn't… No. No. It’s not possible. This guy loves to screw with people. This was what he was doing right now. He was just messing with Adam. Adam scoffed.

“Yeah. Sure. Because I should believe anything you say man. Whatever.”

“Keep denying and it will only hurt more later.”

“Sure.” Adam started ignoring him and headed towards Kai.

“Beware the cave!”

“What?” Adam turned around. But the guy was gone. What cave? “Bastard.” Adam huffed and walked over to Kai. “What’s up?”

“Check out all these awesome parts! We’re in an old graveyard for spaceships, cool huh?”

“Yeah I guess it is.”

Kai was smiling again. That was the important part. It was better this way.

“Check out this gyrostabilizer. And look! An oxidizer valve! Neat. Who-oa! Look at all those fuel injectors! That’s crazy!” Kai laughed as he looked into the engine of a ship. Adam smiled. Looks like Kai was an engineer of sorts. That was pretty cool.

“How do you know all of this stuff?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know. I just do. But it’s pretty cool.”

“I’ll say. I’m clueless with it. Think you might be able to get one of these things up and running?”

“Worth a shot!” Kai smirked at him.

Adam felt his face get hot. His stomach did a weird twist. He shrugged it off. And started helping Kai collect parts. Weird Guy’s words, despite Adam ignoring him, kept circling around in his head.

He didn’t have feelings for Kai. He didn't. Couldn’t. Right? He’s straight. Right..? Right. He liked girls. Not Kai.

Kai worked on the ship. A few hours later, he seemed to be done.

“Fire in the hole!” he shouted and pressed a button. The engine started and Kai lifted the ship a few feet off the ground and came back down again.

“Whoa, Kai that’s awesome!” Adam smiled widely.

Kai popped open the roof, and stood up tall and proud. He seemed to be glowing. Adam had never seen him so… happy! Adam’s heart did a funny leap when Kai smiled at him.

He  _ didn’t _ have feelings for Kai! He didn’t.

Everyone soon became distracted by the fact that the portal had reappeared and Mira fell out of it, looking exhausted again.

“Mira!” Adam and Kai exclaimed and ran over to her. But she wasn’t alone. One of those devil dogs leaped out of the portal as well.

“Uh, and she’s not alone! Run!” Kai shouted. He ran towards the ship. The dog growled and headed towards Adam. Adam flipped out of the way, and the dog continued running towards the horsemen. They all scattered, and it tackled Death. Adam turned his eyes away, fully expecting Death to be devoured in seconds.

Yeah, that didn’t happen.

Turns out Death knows these dogs  _ pretty _ damn well. Honestly, they should have figured. Mira walked up to Mr. Jeepers and fed him some medicine. Kai got off the ship and walked over. Mira handed him the rest of the bottle, and Kai walked over to Adam.

Mr. Jeepers healed nicely, and was a whole new horse! Pretty cool.

Kai suddenly grabbed Adam’s hand, and Adam blushed. What was he doing? Adam’s heartbeat sped up like crazy. He wasn’t attracted to Kai damn it! Kai poured the rest of the medicine onto Adam’s hand.

His injured hand. Riiiiiiigggggghht…

His hand healed instantly.

“There. Good as new. Like Mr. Jeepers.”

“Huh… I-I totally forgot about that.” Adam stuttered. Since when did  _ he _ of all people, stutter? Kai looked at him oddly and Adam’s blush deeped.

“You okay? Your face is all red.”

Well, that only made it worse.  _ Think Adam, think, think! _ Kai placed a hand on Adam’s forehead.

“Huh, I think you have a fever.” Adam’s eyes widened.

“Sun!” he said loudly, startling Kai. “Sun. Um… heat. Heat stroke? Maybe? Too much heat. Overheated. Um…” Adam floundered as he removed Kai’s hand from his burning face.

Weird Guy was  _ not _ right. Nope.

“Again? You are acting weird. Hey Death, could he have some iced tea for the road?” Kai asked. Adam suddenly wanted to curl up in a deep hole in the ground and never come out. Death reluctantly handed him a glass. Adam muttered a quiet thanks.

“Cool, let’s get going!” Kai said happily.

The three of them climbed into the ship, with Kai in the front. Adam avoided looking at him.

“Psst, Adam!”

Adam looked over at Mira who was leaning over in her seat.

“You figure it out?” she smirked. Adam only looked at her. Mira then glanced at Kai and Adam blushed. Mira’s smirk grew as the ship took off at full speed.

“You’re in cahoots with Weird Guy!” Adam whispered harshly.

“What?” Mira was genuinely confused.

Suddenly the ship wobbled and groaned. That didn’t sound good. Adam then realized what’d happened. He’d stuck his foot out and broke something clearly very important for the flight.

“Shit!” he whispered. He unbuckled himself and tried to fix it.

“What’s going on? It’s not responding!” Kai shouted.

“Uh, Kai?” Adam sighed. This was all his fault. They were going to die from a crash, and it was all his fault! He killed them!

“What did you  _ do _ ?!” Kai screamed at him. Now Kai’s anger was directed at  _ him _ . He deserved it. This was his fault! Adam flinched and looked away as he climbed back into his seat. It can’t be fixed now. They were dead for real. The water came into the ship fast and furious. Adam gasped as he’d gotten a face full of it. They sunk further down and finally hit something and stopped.

“What do we do?” Mira cried.

“Brace yourselves!” Kai shouted. He punched a button, which apparently was the eject button. They shot out of the ship, but not far enough. The boys unbuckled themselves and swam up to the surface. But they were one member short. They dove back in for Mira.

She was struggling with her seatbelt! She couldn’t get free! Mira was sinking fast. If Adam could make this better, he could save her! He just had to be faster! He pushed himself harder. His lungs were bursting for air, but he had to save her!

This was all his fault!

His lungs were about to give in. His vision blurred. Mira began to fade from his vision as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He was being pulled upwards. But- but… Mira! He tried to break free, but he was too weak. His lungs gave in. Everything went black.

For at least three seconds.

He gasped the air as he was pulled to shore by Kai.

“Damn hero complex.” Kai spat. Adam coughed and wheezed. He and Kai crawled to the sand and rested once they were far enough away from the water. Adam stared out at the ocean. Mira…

“I… I can’t… I can’t believe it.” he said quietly. “She’s really gone.”

“It’s all your fault.”

Adam looked at Kai. The other boy was crying. Hard. Damn it, he  _ knew _ Kai liked Mira! Why’d it hurt so much?

“Kai… I-”

Kai punched him in the face. He  _ punched _ him. Adam stumbled backwards and fell back down. His face stung badly.

“You. You  _ killed _ her.” Kai hissed.

Adam watched helplessly as Kai stalked away angrily. Adam felt his own eyes tear up. His heart sunk to the bottom of the ocean where Mira was.

Whether or not he had feelings for Kai no longer mattered.

Kai hated Adam’s guts.

He should have drowned with Mira.


	4. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam seems to keep getting hurt despite having ninja-like skills, and keeps thinking about what Weird Guy said, Mira discovers a new skill, and Kai uses his engineering skills once again.

The ocean breeze did nothing to cheer Adam up. He didn’t think anything could. He sat there, defeated, unsure of what to do. He’d stopped crying long ago. He wasn’t even sure how long it’d been. He wasn’t sure if Kai was still around or not. He didn’t blame Kai for not staying. Adam didn’t even want to be Adam anymore. None of this would have happened if it hadn’t been for him. He’s the one that broke the freaking ship and sunk them. He’s the one that drowned Mira. He’s the reason Kai hated him.  
Kai.  
Adam curled up into a ball. Now he didn’t know what to think. Weird Guy had confused him so much damn it. Implying that he had a fucking crush on Kai. It… would explain why Adam’s body had been acting so weird. It’d explain why Kai hating him hurt so fucking much. Why it hurt so much when Adam thought about Kai’s crush on Mira. Speaking of her, it would explain Mira’s odd behaviour as well.  
Fuck.  
It explained everything!  
Adam sighed and buried his head in his arms. He truly wished he’d drowned instead of Mira. Then nothing would go wrong. No one would die, no one would get hurt. Kai and Mira could be happy together, and they wouldn’t get dragged down by Adam and his problems and mistakes. Adam considered just walking into the water and ending it all. He hadn’t made up his mind yet. It’d be so easy.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Adam nearly jumped out of his skin as he gasped and looked up.  
It was Kai.  
Kai didn’t look happy. Nor was he even looking at Adam. He was looking at the sand. He sat about a foot away from Adam. His hand still on his shoulder, it almost felt like his skin was burning. The touch was hesitant. Wary. Untrusting. But Adam wasn’t sure if Kai didn’t trust Adam, or he didn’t trust himself. He kind of thought it was the former… Adam curled in on himself a little more, scared of Kai’s motives.  
“I don’t blame you.”  
There was a moment of silence as Adam stared at Kai. His brain couldn’t process Kai’s words. They just wouldn’t go through the translator.  
“Not completely. The ship was old. Most of them were. It couldn’t have been completely trusted. I could have missed something when I was fixing it. It shouldn’t have broke so easily. Planes, spaceships- they shouldn’t go down that easily. There’s a reason scientists say that you’re more likely to crash in a car than an airplane. They’re right. It might not have saved Mira, but it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t mine either. It wasn’t Mira’s. It just… it happened. I’m not saying we’re good yet, but… Mira would want us to stick together. She’d want us to continue searching for answers.” Kai paused and finally looked at Adam.  
Time seemed to stop.  
Kai, though he didn’t show it, was surprised at what he saw in Adam’s eyes. There was a deep, dark sadness. His eyes were wet, but no tears came down. His eyes were a little puffy and red. Those brown eyes… Kai had never seen that much sadness before. He regretted getting angry at Adam and punching him. He shouldn’t have let his feelings get to him. Adam didn’t deserve it. Not that. He might have been a part of the cause for the ship’s sinking, but he didn’t deserve what Kai had done to him. Adam seemed so small now. He hadn’t said a word.  
“I shouldn’t have punched you. You didn’t deserve that.”  
“You were angry…” Adam quietly muttered while looking away. Kai gave him a hard look. Did Adam think he deserved it? Did he really think he was to blame for the whole thing? Despite what Kai had just said? Kai had to make that sadness go away. He had to get light in Adam’s eyes again.  
“That doesn’t justify anything. I let my feelings get to me instead of thinking clearly. Don’t blame yourself, or put yourself down. My actions aren’t your fault, they’re mine. The ship wasn’t your fault either.”  
“But… I was part of the reason…”  
“That doesn’t matter. I can’t have my best friend blaming himself for everything that goes wrong. Like I said, we need to stick together.”  
Adam stared at him. Best friend. Kai thought they were best friends? Already? Adam’s heart thumped so loudly he feared that Kai might be able to hear it. Kai smiled and stood up with his hand out.  
“So… are we good?” Kai asked.  
Adam stared at him for a few more seconds before hesitantly grabbing his hand and standing up. “Yeah. We’re good.” Adam smiled and blushed when Kai lightly squeezed his hand.  
Okay so… Weird Guy and Mira just may have been right. Maybe. Adam still wasn’t entirely sure what these feelings were, but he might be a bit attracted to Kai. Adam smiled and began following Kai. They kept walking for a while mostly in silence. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, this was probably the most calm and comfortable they’ve ever been since waking up.  
“Whoa, hear that?” Kai said, stopping. Adam nearly bumped into him, but listened.  
Huh. More music. Better than whatever was playing at the military shack, but… still… odd. Adam didn’t have a good feeling. Kai started walking towards it and Adam reluctantly followed. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. Kai was acting strange. He had this weird smile on his face. It wasn’t natural.  
“Kai, I-I don’t think we should go towards it.” Adam tried.  
“But it’s so beautiful! It just makes me so calm and happy.”  
Adam ignored the bitter feeling in his chest. Now wasn’t the time to be jealous. Not of some weird… thing that could potentially be dangerous. Nope.  
“Kai, seriously, we- ah! Damn it- ugh, Kai help!” Adam cried. He’d been caught in some sort of net and was now dangling from the trees. Great. Kai was in danger, and Adam was stuck in a net!  
“Come on, come on. Aren’t I supposed to be some sort of ninja? What’s the point of these ninja reflexes if I keep getting trapped?!” Adam complained. He tried ripping the ropes, but they were stronger than they looked. Again- great. He realized the music was getting closer. He looked up to see three beautiful looking women- floating just beyond a cliff! Shit!  
“Crap, sirens! Kai, Kai! Don’t listen to them! They’re sirens!”  
Adam struggled with the ropes, the knots seemed to get tighter each time he tried to untie them! What kind of trap was this? Thankfully he did manage to break a couple of knots- though not without cost. He felt the net untangle a ways.  
“Yes!”  
He’d celebrated too soon. The only thing that happened was a part of the net got tangled around his left ankle, and swung his back into the nearest tree. His vision briefly blurred and he thought he saw stars. He hung there upside down for a few seconds and groaned.  
“Ow… Shit…”  
His ankle hurt badly. Come on!  
“Why am I always getting hurt? So much for being a ninja.” Adam sighed and glanced up at his hurting ankle. It didn’t seem broken thankfully. Maybe just sprained. Still, he’d be better off without that. He moved his focus over to Kai who was dangerously close to the ledge.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! No! He couldn’t lose Kai! Not to a bunch of sirens!  
“Kai, Kai! KAI! Fuck!” Adam shouted. He reached for the rope, but struggling still only made the rope tighter. He winced as the tightness hurt his ankle. He let out a series of swears as he kept glancing at Kai. He was about to walk over-  
“STOP!”  
The music stopped and the sirens disappeared. Kai gasped and stepped away from the cliff.  
“Thank god…” Adam sighed.  
“Mira! You’re alive!” Kai exclaimed and ran over and hugged her tightly. Adam once again ignored the jealousy. It’s not like Kai liked him back anyway. He liked Mira. He should just get over it. He was grateful that Mira was alive though. He’s not sure if he would have gotten over that. He still kind of blames himself. But thanks to Kai he’s trying to stop doing that. Kai needed him to be there. Not drown in sorrow. Adam was willing to be there for his friends.  
But he wasn’t willing to watch Kai hug Mira for any longer than necessary. This was getting awkward for him. He blushed and looked away.  
“Uh, Kai?” Mira said awkwardly. Kai cleared his throat and pulled away from the hug.  
“Right. Um… glad you’re not dead.”  
“That makes two of us. Uh, where’s Adam?”  
“Eh hem.”  
The two looked over at Adam hanging from the trees. Both were seriously confused. Adam sighed.  
“Adam, what… I zone out for a few seconds and you’re caught in a trap.” Kai said as they walked over. “What even happened?”  
“I’m assuming it’s an animal trap. The ropes get tighter every time I try to untie the knots. And I… think my ankle is sprained.”  
The other two gave Adam a look. He sighed.  
“You’re not the best ninja are you?” Mira smirked.  
“Just help me down.”  
“Fine, fine. Kai is there a knife in that bag?”  
“Oh yeah I think I saw one. Hang on.”  
Kai found it and handed it to Mira.  
“Okay, you hold Adam while I cut the ropes.” Mira said. She was holding back a smirk. Adam knew it. He blushed as Kai put his hands around Adam’s waist. This universe just hated him didn’t it? Kai glanced down at him but frowned.  
“Better hurry Mira, I think the blood is rushing to his head. His face is red again.”  
Adam closed his eyes as he held back a sigh. Damn it Kai. His blush only deepened.  
“Uh huh. Sure.” Mira didn’t hold back her smirk this time.  
Suddenly he fell. He put his hands out and caught himself, but still landed painfully on his ankle. He groaned and glared at Mira. She gave him a sheepish smile.  
“Oops…” she muttered.  
“Warn a guy next time. Hey, anymore of that healing stuff?”  
“No we used the last of it on your hand.” Mira sighed.  
“Great.” Adam sighed. “I’ll only slow us down. You should go ahead. I’ll be fine.” Adam frowned.  
Kai frowned that sadness was returning. He didn’t like it. Wait. That’s it!  
“Don’t give up just yet Adam. Wait here.” Kai ran off. In a few minute he returned with a decent looking stick and cut a few strands of the rope from the net. Kai gently placed the stick against Adam’s hurt ankle and tied the rope around it. A bit of the stick stuck out past his foot. Adam realized what he did and smiled. He’d forgotten about that little trick with his memories. He was glad someone remembered it. Even more so that it was Kai.  
“Thanks Kai. How’d you remember that?” Adam blushed lightly as Kai helped him up. Kai shrugged.  
“Maybe I was a boy scout. I don’t know. I just didn’t want ya to think you were slowing us down. We’re in no rush really. Sure we need answers, but right now we’re not in any danger. Not uh, not anymore. Sorry I ignored you earlier. Those sirens were blocking my senses.”  
“Eh, not your fault. Just glad they’re gone. Let’s get out of here.”  
“Right.”  
They walked for a few minutes before Kai spoke up again. “Hey Mira, how did you escape?”  
“Oh yeah! I had a little help. It was crazy cool! These eels helped me escape that chair, and I figured out I can swim like a mermaid! How cool is that?” Mira smiled widely while lightly punching Adam’s arm.  
“Very. Your powers are so awesome. Better than mine.” Adam said.  
“Oh come on, who doesn’t want to be a ninja?” Kai said, putting an arm around Adam’s shoulders. Adam was going to die of heat stroke again if Kai was going to keep making his face heat up like crazy.  
“It doesn’t do much good when I keep getting injured like this. What kind of ninja is that? I’d rather have the ability to talk to animals. I think whoever gave us these powers gave me the wrong one.” Adam removed Kai’s arm- as much as he didn’t want to, but it was getting to be too much- and walked further ahead.  
Kai frowned. Adam kept doubting himself. He still hadn’t realized how cool he is! Sure he’s gotten injured a few times. Anyone would have. Kai probably would have died if it weren’t for Adam. He would have died a long time ago, if Adam hadn’t been there. Heck, those sirens for sure would have killed him.  
Okay so Mira kind of saved him there, but that didn’t make Adam useless. Point is, if Kai had been alone on this journey- he would have died in that green smoke in the white room.  
“I’m a little worried about Adam. He keeps putting himself down.” Mira whispered with a worried look.  
“Yeah me too. I just wish we could get him to see how cool he is. When you were sinking in the ocean, he almost drowned himself trying to save you.”  
“Really? Wow. He is pretty cool. Not too many people would have done that.”  
“I know. I think he still blames himself for that crash. We kind of had a fight before you arrived.”  
“Uh, how big of a fight?”  
“I let my anger get to me. I blamed him. I… I punched him.”  
“Kai.” Mira gasped quietly.  
“I know, I know. When I started to walk away, I looked back.” Kai sighed. “He just looked so… so sad. I’ve never seen anyone look like that before. Well, I don’t think I have anyway. Point is, I knew I was wrong. I knew I had to make it up to him. I told him it wasn’t his fault and that I might have missed something or that the ship was just old. Which it was. But… I don’t know if he believed me.”  
“It was pretty traumatic for all of us. Maybe he just needs time. In the meantime, we’ll be there for him. You’ll be there for him. I know it.” Mira smiled, and Kai returned it.  
“Hey guys! Check this out!” Adam caught their attention as he was looking at something with a happy expression. Whatever it was had to be good!  
They ran over and saw that he was looking at a lighthouse. No way! They can call for help! Hopefully that Weird Guy wouldn’t respond though… But it was worth a shot. They ran up to it- well, Adam fast walked, but they made it at the same time.  
“Hopefully it won’t kill us to knock.” Mira said.  
“You just had to say that.” Kai said. Adam chuckled.  
The lighthouse doors burst open and a giant cyclops charged out!  
“See? See what I mean?” Kai said nervously and hid behind Adam. The injured one.  
“What you want?!” the cyclops asked angrily. He raised a fist, and Kai and Adam shielded themselves.  
“We mean no harm!” Mira said, stepping forward.  
“We just need to use the lighthouse.” Adam said. The cyclops stared at him.  
“Uh, what do you mean, light house?” he walked over to the house and tried lifting it. He couldn’t. “See? Heavy house. Not light house.”  
The three kids stared at each other for a few seconds. Okay, new tactic. Adam stepped forward.  
“Uh, Mr. Cyclops sir, have you ever turned on the big light up there?” he asked, pointing.  
“No. Big light broken.” the cyclops said. There was a pause of silence as none of the kids knew what to do. “Ooooohhh… that why ships crash. Me hate sound of crashing ship and people screaming heeeeeeeeelllllpp, heeeeelllp! Can’t sleep!”  
“Uh, Mr. Cyclops, if I fix the light can we use it to get help, please don’t hurt me!” Kai said as the cyclops raised a fist. The cyclops then realized what Kai had said.  
“Fix light! Fix light! Yay!” the cyclops hopped up and down, shaking the entire lighthouse. Adam had a feeling he knew how the light broke.  
They followed the cyclops inside and he lifted them up to the light on a platform that was basically an open elevator. When they got there, the bulb was totally smashed. It would be impossible to fix!  
“Oh man. We can’t fix this. It’s impossible.” Adam sighed.  
“Maybe for you.” Kai smirked. Adam’s heart pounded. Kai climbed up to the light and took a look.  
“Okay. It’s mostly just a little rewiring. Well, and the bulb.”  
“Hey, I think I know where we can get a replacement!” Mira smiled. “I swam by one in the ocean.”  
A few minutes later, Adam was having a blast as Mira pulled them along on the ocean. She’d tied herself to the front of a small boat while the boys made themselves comfortable inside. Mira then took off like a rocket. Kai was trying not to throw up. He didn’t look so good. Eventually they came to a stop and Mira dove down.  
That’s when Kai threw up. Adam tried not to get sick himself.  
“Try closing your eyes and breathing through your nose.” he suggested. Kai did so, and seemed to be feeling better. He lied down and rested his head against Adam’s good leg. Adam blushed.  
“Uh, don’t tell Mira okay?”  
“Y-yeah sure.” Adam stuttered.  
“Don’t tell me what?”  
Kai shot up. “Nothing. So, how’s it going with the bulb?”  
“I think I’m gonna need Adam’s strength. Think you’ll be able to come down with me?”  
“I can try.”  
Adam lifted himself into the water and dove down with Mira. Kai watched nervously. Adam didn’t have the same abilities as Mira. Plus he had a twisted ankle. He just hoped the other boy would be okay, and didn’t push himself. Or doubt himself.  
Down underwater, Adam pulled on the light cover. He managed to get that off, but had to quickly go back up for air. He swam fast, ignoring his ankle, and startled Kai hard enough that he nearly fell into the water himself. Adam was tired. That light cover was heavy, even for him. He’s not sure if he could move the actual bulb. But Mira needed him.  
“Adam? You okay?” Kai asked worriedly.  
“Oh yeah. Just tired. Mira’s working on the light.”  
“She’s pretty cool huh?”  
Adam climbed into the boat and let himself relax a little. “Yeah totally.”  
“She’d probably make a great girlfriend.”  
“Uh, probably.” There was a pause of silence. “You should ask her out.”  
“Me?” Kai stared at him, but looked a little sheepish. “I don’t think she’s into me. I thought you two were into each other.”  
“Us? No, I don’t like her like that.” Adam tried to hide his blush. He had no idea where this conversation was going, but he didn’t want anything to be revealed. Not yet. It was way too early. “But you guys would be good together.”  
“You think?”  
“Yeah.”  
Adam tried to ignore the pain in his chest, but he knew that if Kai was straight, Mira would be the best choice. He’d be okay with that. Probably. Eventually. Maybe. Ugh. He hated this. Why did it have to be brought to light? Why couldn’t it have been left in the shadows?  
“You okay?” Kai asked.  
“What? Yeah! Of course.”  
Suddenly the water started bubbling around them. Not good. A gigantic octopus broke the surface. Shit! Its tentacles rested around the boat. Adam got ready to defend them. But turned out they didn’t have to defend themselves. Mira was soon lifted out of the water by a tentacle.  
“Hey. Heads up.” she said as the octopus brought out the lightbulb. He dropped it into the boat, nearly tipping it over. The sudden movement made Adam fall into Kai. He blushed as Kai instinctively wrapped his arms around him, catching him.  
They headed back to the lighthouse and Kai managed to fix the light. Once they signaled an S.O.S, they heard a foghorn.  
“Wow that was fast!” Kai said excitedly.  
“Yeah. We’re gonna get saved!” Adam said.  
They heard laughter behind them as the foghorn stopped. They gasped and the cyclops started freaking out. Mira calmed him down though. The Weird Guy was there! They didn’t ask for his help!  
“Ah, sorry, I couldn’t resist!” Weird Guy said and wiped a tear from his eye. Adam now hated this guy’s guts. He made his life super confusing! He tried to not let his anger show too much though. He didn’t want to worry the other two.  
“So, you need my help again?”  
“Uh, no. We were signaling a ship. Not you Weirdy!” Mira snapped.  
“Weirdy? Huh. Haven’t heard that one before. I like it!”  
The three teens huddled together.  
“Since he’s here maybe…” Kai started. Mira shut him down.  
“No. Don’t say it.”  
“Say what?” Weird Guy asked.  
“Help please.” Kai responded.  
There was a moment of silence as Mira glared at Kai. Adam only sighed. He couldn’t be too mad at Kai. He was mad at Weird Guy. He glared at the older man who merely sent a knowing smirk his way. Weird Guy snapped his fingers and they were swept away by another portal.  
This time they were falling through the air. Hopefully not to their deaths. Adam hissed as his sprained ankle landed awkwardly on a large tree branch. His vision went weird for a few seconds. Like when you stand up too fast. He groaned. He’d he keep getting hurt? It seemed like someone had it out for him. He instinctively reached for his ankle. The stick was gone now. Great.  
“Adam, you okay?” Mira asked tiredly.  
“For the most part. My ankle hit the branch pretty hard and the stick is gone.”  
“Damn. Kai?” Mira looked around and found him only a few branches away. He landed pretty awkwardly too, but in a different way… ouch.  
“Fine. Mostly…” Kai groaned. Mira and Adam winced at how painful that had to be. “Where are we now?”  
“You’re on me!”  
The tree suddenly moved and a branch came around and knocked them out of it. They landed hard on the ground, and Adam was sure his ankle was now broken. Ugh.  
“Ugh. Adam?” Kai said, now standing over him. Adam groaned.  
“Broken. Ankle. Hurts.” was all he managed to say.  
“Could ya be more careful next time someone lands on you?!” Kai said to the tree. “And also- you can talk?”  
Adam sat up. He felt dizzy. Someone seriously had it out for him.  
“Oh. He was injured. My apologies, I didn’t know.”  
“It’s cool.” Adam sighed tiredly. “We didn’t mean to land on you. Sorry about that.”  
“Did we hurt you?” Mira asked.  
“I am the last living ironwood tree. Almost nothing can hurt me.”  
“Uh, almost nothing?” Adam asked. Kai wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up. Adam tried to not think about the closeness and the warmth.  
“What happened to that branch?” Mira asked.  
“Akuma took it. It is now his prized weapon.”  
“Who’s Akuma?” Kai asked.  
“Leader of the Akki monks.”  
“Why would monks steal a tree branch?” Adam wondered.  
“They are demon monks.” the tree said.  
“D-demon monks?” Kai said, he quivered with fear. Adam resisted pulling him closer, although it was pretty hard to do.  
“They attacked when I was asleep. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. Then he showed up. Akuma knew of my only weakness. The branch he cut off turned into an Ishibo.”  
“What’s an Ishibo?” Kai asked.  
“In the right hands, it is a dangerous, most powerful weapon. In the wrong hands, it is an even more dangerous and powerful weapon. Prove your worth, by returning my missing branch. Return it, and I can help you get home.”  
“What, really?” Mira gasped.  
“Guys, it’s a tree. What can she possibly do to help us get home?” Kai asked. “And Adam needs help, his ankle is broken.”  
“The Ishibo can fix his ankle. It can fix anything. All you have to do, is find it.”  
“Okay, so where are the demon monks?” Adam asked.  
The tree pointed behind her. Kai grabbed Adam’s hand and put it on Mira’s shoulder so he could keep his balance.  
“Uh Kai?” Adam said.  
“Here. Hop on.” Kai knelt down in front of him so his back was facing Adam, and stuck his arms out behind him. Adam blushed and Mira smirked. Adam swore he saw the tree smirking in the corner of his eye. Damn it.  
“Huh?”  
“Dude, you’re not gonna limp around on that ankle. I’m not cruel. Just hop on already.”  
Hesitantly Adam climbed onto Kai’s back and Kai wrapped his arms around Adam’s legs. Adam tried to calm his racing heart. He was so sure that Kai could feel it’s fast heart beat. Adam pointedly ignored Mira and avoided looking her way. They eventually came to what looked like a floating island. Like the ones from Avatar.  
Huh. Adam must have seen Avatar. It’s weird how he remembers things like movies, but nothing about himself. That knowledge is pretty useless right now though.  
The floating island was attached to the ground by large long chain ropes. Once at the top, they took a few minutes to catch their breath. Adam hopped off Kai to let his arms rest.  
“It’s no big deal really. You’re lighter than I thought. Not that I thought you were fat or anything! Just-” Adam cut Kai off with a chuckle.  
“I get it Kai. No offense taken.”  
“Oh. Good.”  
Kai was worried though. Adam was pretty thin. Like, thinner than what was considered normal. He could almost feel the bones in Adam’s legs. Almost. Upon realizing this, Kai worried about Adam’s broken ankle. What if Adam’s bones were really easy to break? What if they healed slower than normal? If Kai hadn’t wondered about their home lives before, he was now. He wouldn’t treat Adam like he was super fragile though. He knew Adam wouldn’t want that. It’d make him feel useless. Kai knew Adam already felt like that. Even if he was good at hiding it. Kai could still see a hint of sadness in Adam’s eyes. He wondered if it’d been there before all of this craziness.  
Before Kai could imagine anything about Adam’s home life, Mira caught his attention.  
“Hey look at that temple. That must be where the Ishibo is.” she said.  
They walked over to it and Adam used his strength to open the door. Inside… was a series of statues that looked like monks.  
Demon monks.  
“D-demon monks!” Kai shouted. He made a movement to bolt, but Adam held him back tightly.  
“Easy Kai, they’re just statues.” he said reassuringly.  
“Yeah. I think they’re made of…” Mira knocked gently on one. “Clay?”  
“Oh.” Kai relaxed in Adam’s arms. “Phew.”  
“Hey, that must be the Ishibo!” Adam said and pointed to a long staff that rested on the farthest wall just behind the statues.  
Suddenly the door shut behind them making them jump. The windows soon followed shutting out the light.  
Great. What next?


	5. The Ishibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets injured.  
> Again.  
> THIS TIME IT'S CANON!  
> Kind of. It's half canon? Eh, you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 12:07 am where I am, but it's still Friday in other places so shush!  
> Also I didn't proofread this. Wanted to get it out lol.

Kai and Mira banged heavily on the door. They’d become trapped in this temple with the weird statues. It was pretty clear that neither Mira or Kai were doing much to open the door.

“Ugh, it’s no use!” Mira sighed.

“Adam, you’re super strong, see if you can open the door!” Kai said, turning to look at him. Adam froze. Sure he’d been able to do things before but… Plus he was still injured here.

“I know for a fact that if anyone can bust this door open, it’s you Adam.” Kai said with a smile. He put a hand on Adam’s shoulder and Adam felt a strange sense of courage. Adam didn’t say anything but gave a smile.

Adam walked- limped- towards the door and put his weight on his right foot and pushed the door as hard as he could. Nothing. He shuffled so that his side was facing the door, and rammed into it.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ _Bang!_

Okay, clearly this wasn’t working. Kai could swear he heard something as Adam kept banging on the door. He glanced behind him. Huh. Were those statues closer than before? Did they get closer with each bang? Maybe Kai was paranoid.

“Okay, clearly this isn’t working pal. It must be made of ironwood. Remember the tree said nothing could hurt that? Besides, you don’t want to hurt yourself even more.” Kai said, putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder. The guy looked tired, but seemed fine. Adam sighed.

“Uh, guys? We’re not alone.”

And they soon became trapped in a cage. Nice.

“Okay, so… why are we here?” Kai tried.

“You are here because you trespassed. Trespassers get punished.”

Adam tried breaking the wooden cage. It was probably made of ironwood as well, as he couldn’t do it. Shit. If he’d been able to break the damn door down, they would have escaped! Then they could have made a plan to get the Ishibo. Then Adam would have been healed, then the tree would have been healed, then they could go home! Why couldn’t he do anything right?!

“B-But we’re only here because um… I-I want to be a demon monk too! So, would it be possible to get some kind of training? Is there like a three for one special or something?” Kai begged.

“Ha! There isn’t any kind of training that could turn a worthless punk like you into an Akki Monk! The most feared being in all the land!” Akuma snarked.

Fire burned within Adam. He clenched his jaw and his hands became fists. He’d never felt so angry before. But no one insulted his friends. No one insulted  _ Kai _ !

“He’s not a worthless punk! Whoa, ow-” Adam had turned too quickly. He’d accidentally put pressure on his broken ankle and began to fall. That kind of took the intimidation out of his claim. Shit. Stupid broken ankle. Before he fell too far, Kai caught him.

“Ha. He’s only  _ slightly _ less worthless than you are. Given that you can’t even keep your balance.” Akuma smirked at him. Adam frowned and blushed lightly. He moved away from Kai, grabbing onto one of the wooden bars. Akuma chuckled harshly.

“Hey! He can’t walk because he has a broken ankle! You try walking with a broken ankle. If he were healed, he’d be able to kick the asses your best warrior! Not to mention everyone else. Including  _ you _ Akuma. How powerful are you without the Ishibo and your monk followers, huh?” Kai shouted angrily. Adam stared at him. Did he really believe he could do that? Defeat each of these guys? He was probably just trying to make Adam feel better. That’s all. Embellishing a bit to prove a point. Akuma laughed.

“You think so eh? He couldn’t even break the doors down or break the cage. If he had, you three would have escaped.”

“They’re made of ironwood! Nothing breaks that except one thing! That’s a stupid insult man. Just shows how much of a coward you are.”

Akuma laughed. “I am no  _ coward _ imp. I would gladly prove that this  _ human _ has no power over  _ us _ . Over  _ me _ !” With that said, Akuma leaped u p and grabbed the Ishibo.

“Uh, Kai do you really think-” Kai grabbed Adam’s shoulders.

“Yes! I do Adam. You can do this. You can prove it to them, and to yourself that you’re stronger than them! Than anyone! Well, except that tree. But that’s beside the point. I  _ know _ for a  _ fact _ that you can do this. I have faith in you.”

“So do I. You’ve done so many amazing things since we woke up in this world.” Mira chimed in with a smile.

There was a few seconds of an intense silence as Adam stared at them. When he looked back at Kai, he felt a wave of confidence wash over him. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Akuma. God he wanted to wipe that smirk off that monk’s face. Adam stepped to the front of the cage.

“Let’s go.”

Behind him, Mira and Kai fist bumped, with matching smiles on their faces.

“Monks. Summon Katsuro.” Akuma shouted. The other monks shriveled back in fear. Adam tried not to let that bother him. If… if the monks were afraid…

_ I have faith in you. _

Kai’s words repeated themselves in his head. If Kai had faith Adam, then… Adam had faith in himself. He can’t let anyone get in his head and make him weak. He was strong. The strongest around. He can beat anyone.

“Take the prisoners outside.” Akuma said.

“Hold on. Heal Adam first. That way it’s a fair fight. You wouldn’t want to win by cheating would you?” Mira said.

“Fine. It’s not like he has a chance anyhow.” Akuma said. He walked over with the Ishibo in his hand and touched the tip of it to Adam’s ankle. In an instant, his ankle healed.

A few minutes later, Mira and Kai were still in the cage, and Adam was yanked harshly outside into the ring of monks. He suddenly didn’t feel so confident. Was this a good idea? Who was this Katsuro guy? Just how strong was he?

A gong rang in the distance.

Adam gulped.

Doors slammed open and the biggest being Adam had ever seen stormed out. This monk was practically a mini giant, with a deadly weapon, huge muscles, and he was angry. Very, very angry. Adam formed a shaky fighting stance. The monk roared and the smaller monks cheered Katsuro’s name.

“Have faith Adam! The bigger they are the harder they fall!” Kai shouted from the cage.

Hearing that, Adam’s confidence returned just like that. Have faith. Have faith. He had faith.

Mostly.

“Begin!” Akuma shouted from his seat.

Katsuro swung the weapon and Adam dodged it each time. Finally Katsuro slammed the weapon into the ground, only because Adam dodged it just in time.

“Yeah!” Kai cheered.

More adrenaline pumped through Adam’s body as he glanced back at the other boy. When Adam noticed that the weapon was stuck, he took the opportunity to run up it and land his feet in the guy’s face. The force of the kick was huge, and the giant monk flew backwards, and took the weapon with him. What the fuck? Adam had no idea he could do that! He stared at the monk for a few seconds.

“Holy crap! That was incredible!” Mira shouted.

“Go Adam!” Kai cheered excitedly. “You’ve got the power!”

Adam glanced back to see Kai’s shining eyes. Kai’s presence alone gave Adam the fuel he needed to keep going. He turned back to Katsuro who-

Shit was right there! Adam dodged just in time once again as Katsuro tried to land a hit. Instead of getting hit by the weapon, Adam got hit by a hard punch to his side. Fuck that hurt. He flew a few feet and landed on the rough ground, sliding a bit. He groaned and slowly got up. One hit couldn’t defeat him. Not just one hit.

“Finish him! Now!” Akuma shouted as he stood up.

Katsuro roared and charged. Adam dodged and got in a few punches. It… barely did anything. But that didn’t stop him. He dodged again and kicked the monk’s other side a few times. That seemed to do something. Katsuro swung the weapon again, only to miss and hit the ground. Again. Adam took the chance to leap onto it and slam his foot into the monk’s face. It made a big impact as Katsuro let go of the weapon and stumbled back a bit. Adam smiled. He really  _ could _ do this. Kai was right!

“Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! That was awesome!” Kai shouted.

With Katsuro distracted, Adam slid underneath him and ran towards his stuck weapon. He grunted as he grabbed the end and lifted. He managed to lift it in the air and swing it around.

_ One, two… three! _

Adam let go just as he neared Katsuro’s head. He missed and hit someone else farther away, but whatever. He got the weapon out of the way. Katsuro clamped his hands together and went to smash Adam into the ground. Adam dodged and with one swift kick he tripped the monk, face-planting him in the ground instead.

The battle was over. Katsuro didn’t move.

“Fuck yeah!” Kai shouted. Mira cheered with him and hopped up and down a few times.

Akuma growled and slammed a fist down on the arm of his chair. “Monks! Attack!”

No monk moved. In fact, they stood there and shook with fear. Adam got into a fighting stance and egged them on.

They ran.

“Yeah that’s right! Run you freaky flowerpots!” Mira shouted, raising both fists.

“Very well.”

Akuma growled quietly and grabbed the Ishibo. Adam kind of forgot that he was going to fight that as well. Oops. How was he going to fight a guy with the power of the Ishibo? Akuma swung the Ishibo a few times, Adam dodged and tried to grab it each time. Akuma was just too fast! How was Adam supposed to win? The fight continued for a few more minutes. Adam was running out of breath having fought Katsuro just seconds before Akuma. Akuma knew this and was using this to his advantage, the bastard. Akuma kicked Adam hard in the side and sent him flying. He hit the ground hard. This kick impacted him more than when Katsuro punched him. Probably because Akuma was stronger. Especially with the Ishibo. Adam struggled to get up. He was tired. Soon he wouldn’t have the energy to fight. He was breathing hard.

“Ha. Tired already. This is only the second fight you’ve had. I knew you were weak. You may have beaten my warriors and Katsuro. But you cannot beat me fool.” Akuma smirked.

Kai growled quietly and gripped the wooden bars of the cage. Adam was getting tired quickly. This wasn’t fair! Akuma was a fucking cheater anyway! Adam could still beat him though. Kai knew it. Adam was strong. Even if he was tired, he was still strong.

“Adam kick his fucking ass!” Kai shouted.

Adam glanced back. Kai had so much faith in him. He wondered why. His heart pounded from adrenaline and his feelings for Kai. He’d accepted it now.

He had a crush on Kai.

He had to win this. Akuma was going down, and the Ishibo would be theirs! Adam got ready. They continued to fight, and somewhere down the line, Akuma nailed him in the chest with the Ishibo. Fuck, that hurt. A wound formed on his chest as a part of his shirt disintegrated. Adam knelt down but dodged quickly as Akuma kept swinging. His chest felt like it was on fire, but he had to keep going! He tried attacking Akuma, but the monk was too fast. Akuma kicked him in the stomach- on his wound, fucking asshole, kicking a guy when he’s down- and Adam went flying. Once he was down, Akuma kicked again sending him closer towards the edge of the island.

Adam groaned. His chest hurt even more if that were possible. He’d never felt pain like this before. It was intense. Almost overwhelming. He had trouble breathing. Akuma kicked him again sending him over the edge. He grabbed onto it and saved himself with one hand. His heart now pounded with fear. Fear of dying like this. Akuma jabbed the Ishibo into the ground, initially aiming at Adam’s hand. But he’d moved before he was hit. Another jab, another dodge, and Adam noticed that the cliff was cracking. Shit! If he didn’t get back up there soon, he’d be falling for sure. Ignoring the immense pain in his chest, Adam grabbed the cliff with his other hand, and hoisted himself over Akuma onto the land. Thank. God. He fought with Akuma once more and finally kicked the Ishibo out of his hands! The Ishibo flew to the side and stopped glowing as it landed. Akuma smiled despite losing it. He took a step forward.

The cliff finally broke.

Akuma fell to his death.

Adam breathed deeply. He did it. He  _ won _ . He  _ actually _ won! He felt like he could collapse. But he won.

“Adam! The Ishibo!” Mira shouted. Right! The Ishibo! Then he could heal himself. You know,  _ again _ . Ugh. Adam ran over to the staff and reached out. Before he grabbed it- it floated into the air. What. The. Fuck.

“What? Are you seeing this?” Mira asked.

“I don’t know  _ what _ I’m seeing. Adam, grab it!” Kai shouted. That got Adam going and he grabbed it. The staff floated higher, and shook until Adam let go. He landed hard on the ground, and he groaned at the pain. As if his chest didn’t hurt before. Now he was sure it was worse. He watched helplessly as the Ishibo floated away to- holy shit.

Two other kids! One looked like the “dude” type, while the other looked more together. The together one had telekinesis. Wow.

“Got it!” said Dude.

“Go!” said the other.

Dude, as it turned out, had super speed. He sped off the island. Go figure. Adam stood up. “Hey! Give that back!”

“Yeah… no. See ya!” the other boy reached up and a girl flew out of nowhere- literally flew as she had the power of flight- and together the two of them flew away. Well. This was wonderful. Adam lost his only way of healing himself. He ran over to the cage and set his friends free.

“Who were those kids?” Mira asked.

“I thought we were the only normal ones here.”

“We’re not exactly normal.”

“Well, I guess.”

“Did you see that? She just flew out of nowhere! Why does everyone have cool powers but me?” Kai sighed.

“Hey, you’ll find yours. Why would you not have one? You’re here in this weird place too.” Adam said. Kai smiled. Yep. Adam definitely had a crush. He tried to calm his racing heart. He knew Mira was smirking. Or trying not to smirk. He didn’t bother looking.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Uh oh. Now what?

“Earthquake?” Kai suggested worriedly. Adam looked down the main pathway on the island. Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit…

“Worse. Way,  _ way _ , worse.” Adam replied. Suddenly his legs gave way as the pain in his chest intensified. He groaned and clutched his chest. Kai and Mira knelt down beside him. Kai placed an arm around his shoulders.

“Adam! Shit, those kids took his only way of healing! Bastards.” Mira hissed.

“I’m officially theorizing that someone’s after me.” Adam complained. He scrunched his eyes shut as the pain grew worse. “Ah fuck, I’ve never felt pain like this before.” His voice was shaky.

“Help please!”

“Kai!”

“What?! Mira, we need it! We need to get Adam somewhere safe so we can figure out how to heal him.”

“Well, well, welly well, well.”

The group looked to their right to see Weird Guy. “This is a pretty sour pickle you’ve got yourselves into. Quite the pickle indeed. Pickle. Fun word don’t ya think? Try saying it five times fast! Picklepicklepicklepicklepickle-”

“This isn’t time for games Weird Guy!” Mira huffed. Weird Guy stood in her personal space for a second.

“Eeeeeegh,  _ wrong _ !”

“Just help us already! We need to escape. And, is there anything that can heal a wound from the Ishibo?” Kai said, subconsciously hugging Adam closer. Adam was actually distracted too much by the pain to notice.

“Hm, anything other than the Ishibo itself… just one thing. And you’ve used all you had of it already on your injured friend here. And a beloved horse.”

“Fuck.”

“Oh come on. That again? That’s worse than last time. Well, it’s not exactly my problem I guess, soooo…” Weird Guy shrugged. These kids are quite a bit of trouble it seemed. Especially the one that keeps getting injured. Hm…

“Whatever, just get out. Help please! That’s the third time I’ve said that now. Are you deaf?” Kai grunted.

“Alright, alright. One more thing. A wound from the Ishibo spreads quickly if you wait, or push yourself. And knowing this guy here, he probably won’t have long.”

“W-What? Arg! God this hurts!” Adam groaned and curled in on himself.

“Also another one more thing. Beware the cave. Well, I’d say that, but you’ll probably visit it anyway. Ha! See yeah!” Weird Guy snapped his fingers. The portal appeared and the three disappeared just as soon as the Akki Monks arrived.

The three fell onto the floor, with Kai at the bottom, Adam on top of him, and Mira last. Adam groaned. That fucking hurt. Mira quickly got off and helped Adam up.

“Shit are you okay? Ugh, stupid question. Of course not. Sorry.” Mira said sheepishly.

“Eh, I blame the portal.” Adam shrugged. “I wish I didn’t keep getting injured. That would make things so much easier. Plus now I can’t do much to help you guys because the wound will spread.”

“Like that’s gonna stop you.” Mira sighed. “I know for a fact that the moment either of us are in danger, especially Kai, you’ll forget all about that and try to be the hero. Where are we anyway?”

“Another lab?”

“Even better! Guys check this out!” Kai said excitedly. He was further away looking out one of the windows. The other two shrugged and walked over.

“Whoa!” Mira said in awe.

They were in space! On a spaceship! Sweet.

“Cool. Didn’t think I’d ever be in space.” Adam commented.

“Sweet.” Kai said and ran over to the main computer system. Guess he not only knew vehicles, he knew computers as well. Adam wondered just how much Kai knew. “This shuttle is on emergency power for some reason.”

“What is this, Dark Matter? Hey, maybe we’re escaped thieves.” Adam said with a smile.

“I doubt it.” Mira laughed. “Can this shuttle get us home?”

“I don’t know. But I can fix it.” Kai smiled. “This shuttle is tricky, but I’m sure I can work with it. I’ll have this baby up and running in no time.”

“Cool. Hey look!” Mira said and walked over to a big tube. The boys followed her. Could it be? This was really cool! “Is this what I think it is?”

“A teleporter! Awesome! I gotta get this shuttle going!” Kai said excitedly. He ran back to the the chair and started working. Adam smiled.

But then he noticed Mira smirking. Crap.

“Sooooo. You never answered my question.” she said slyly.

“Oh. Didn’t I?” Adam said awkwardly. He didn’t want to have this conversation. Not with Kai right there. Even if he was currently focused on the shuttle. Adam shifted on his feet.

“Nope. You accused me of being in cahoots with Weird Guy. Which, explain?”

“What was the question again?”

“Adam!”

“Ugh! Fine, fine.” Adam groaned. He glanced at Kai who hadn’t noticed anything. Supposedly. “Yes.” Adam whispered. He blushed. “I like him. A lot.” Mira squealed quietly. “You can’t say anything!”

“Of course not! But are you gonna tell him?”

“What? No! Why would I?”

“Uh, so you can ask him out?”

“He doesn’t like me like that. He likes y- uh, girls.” Adam had to stop himself from saying Kai liked Mira. He wouldn’t do that to Kai. He’s not that type of guy. Adam crossed his arms.

“You don’t know that. Besides. He could like  _ both _ genders. Bisexuality is a thing you know.”

“Yeah… But I  _ don’t know  _ Kai. Why would I risk our friendship? I’d rather be friends than nothing at all.” Adam sighed.

“Adam… Kai’s not gonna ditch you just because you like him. He’s not that kind of guy.”

“I… I know…” Adam closed his eyes and sighed. “We haven't known each other that long.”

“Now you’re just making excuses. Also, why’d you accuse me of working with Weird Guy?”

Adam blushed and slapped himself. He groaned. “He… told me.”

“Aah…” Mira smiled.

“Ugh, it’s so stupid. We don’t even know each other.”

“Hey you don’t know that. We all could have been friends before this. We don’t remember anything.”

“But what if we were complete strangers? It’s only been what, three days? A day? Wh… how long has it been?”

The two were silent as they thought about it. It felt like it hasn’t been that long… but how long has it actually been? They’ve been to multiple places in just a short time.

“Got it! Yeah!” Kai shouted happily. His sudden outburst made the other two jump. The lights blinked to life and a soft hum of the shuttle emerged all around.

“Wow. Nice one Kai. Who needs superpowers when you’ve got a genius brain?” Adam smiled.

Kai blushed lightly. “I wouldn’t say  _ genius _ … but I’m definitely smart. Now let’s get to that teleport-”

A loud crash caught their attention. The doors opened and revealed a freaky alien that did  _ not _ look very friendly. Shit. The alien leaped at them, and shoved Kai out of the chair. He yelped and tried to fight it off, but was struggling. Adam instinctively ran over and tore the alien off Kai. And now he was battling an alien. What even  _ was _ his life? The aline slammed Adam into the floor, and nearly pinned him. Adam brought his legs in and kicked the thing off. The force made the alien fly into the far wall, and it created a dent. The alien didn’t move.

“Go, go, go! Teleporter!” Adam shouted. He got up and ran with the adrenaline pumping through his body. They all ran inside the teleporter, and Kai pressed the start button. Adam just barely made it through the doors as they closed. The alien screeched and scratched at the glass. Adam’s breathing was quick from adrenaline, his chest was hurting much more than before. He felt like he could pass out.

“Adam.” Kai said and kneeled beside him. Kneeled? Oh. Adam was on the floor. He didn’t even realize he’d collapsed. He couldn’t focus. “His wound is getting worse. Just like Weird Guy said. Had to be the hero, huh?” Kai smiled sweetly, but his eyes were worried. “Thanks…” he said quietly. Adam tried to respond, but he couldn’t get words out. All he got out was a small sound from the back of his throat. Kai put a hand on his shoulder and looked like he was going to say something.

Then the teleporter started and they were soon dropped somewhere else.

The three fell a short way into something metal. Adam groaned. All of this portal and teleportation was not good for his Ishibo wound. It wasn’t spreading because of  _ that _ , thankfully, but it still hurt like a bitch. Fuck. He could barely do anything without it hurting. That alien fight definitely did something though, he was sure of it.

He was fucked.

They had to get the Ishibo back or he’ll be gone for good.

The three sat up properly and realized they were at a… theme park. Sure. Why the hell not? Kai sat in between Adam and Mira, with Adam on his right. They would have been excited had Adam…

_ Just have to ruin everything, huh? _

_ No, stop doubting yourself! _

Adam cleared his head and focused on Kai. Kai who didn’t want him to be so self conscious. Didn’t want him hating himself for things out of his control. Kai who was this goofy genius that always tried to be happy. Tried to make others happy. The boy was gazing around, but was still close to Adam. He even had his arm around Adam in a protective manner. The sun made him almost… glow. Kai didn’t need superpowers to be special. He already was.

Suddenly Kai turned to face Adam.

Adam blushed and glanced away quickly like he  _ hadn’t _ just been staring at his best friend. He was still getting used to the whole “best friend” thing. He didn’t mind not sharing his feelings as long as he claimed the title of being Kai’s best friend. He could live with that.

“I would be excited that we’re at a theme park of all places… if it wasn’t so depressing.” Kai said, bringing Adam back to the present. He smiled at the park despite everything being old and torn up.

“Yeah… but I bet you could spend hours rebuilding it to perfection. It’d probably be the best park in the world.” Adam replied. Kai blushed lightly at the compliment and smiled.

“I dunno about the best, but it’d be something.”

“Okay. I’ll stop doubting myself, if  _ you _ stop doubting  _ yourself _ . You hypocrite.” Adam smiled, poking Kai in the chest. Kai blinked, but smiled. Adam could swear that he literally had a glow around him.

“Deal.”

Their thing was interrupted by two people.

“Start it! Start it now! Haha!”

The three looked down to see a tall guy with- with  _ huge _ muscles! On his shoulder was a mini version of him. Okay then. They had some kind of accent that Adam could absolutely not place at all. They laughed as the big guy pressed a button. They didn’t seem…  _ evil _ …

The cart shook a little. Uh oh. Right. They were on a freaking rollercoaster. Shit. Adam wasn’t afraid of coasters, no. But everything here at this park looked broken and just not safe. So he feared for his life.

“Again, I would be totally excited-” Kai said as the cart’s bar lowered across their torsos, “-if the track was  _ complete _ !”

What the fuck?

Oh… fuck…

Adam gripped the bar until his knuckles turned white. The cart zoomed down the hill at top speed. He tried to focus on the fact that Kai had moved his arm from his shoulders to around his waist and brought him closer. Kai probably didn’t know he did it. It was probably just a subconscious move do to fear. But the fact still made Adam feel a  _ little _ better about the situation. He shut his eyes as they came to the broken part- their part of the track was lifted up a little. It sent them flying and Adam felt someone wrap their arms around him. But he couldn’t think of anything else but death. They landed with a thud, that was surprisingly soft. Huh.

Adam opened his eyes. They had landed on some inflatable… thing. He couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be. He then realized that he wasn’t actually lying on the inflatable thing, he was lying on  _ Kai _ ! When did that happen? Adam blushed as Kai looked at him once his adrenaline wore off. Kai smiled and shrugged.

“What? Someone had to break your fall. We kind of failed the last few times, so…”

“Huh?” was all Adam could say. Why would Kai-

“Don’t tell me you already forgot you’re injured. Again.”

Oh. Yeah. Right. That’s why… Adam blushed anyway. Having forgot his injury and all.

Kai chuckled at his embarrassment. Now that he thought about it… the fall hadn’t hurt like it should have. Odd. The only difference from the last times was… was Kai… Adam’s blush deepened. Luckily Kai wasn’t looking. Adam had gotten off of him and the three of them sat up. The two strange men laughed and walked up to them. The bigger man carried the smaller one in his arm and lifted him up and down light a weight.

They began talking about the park as they walked around. They also introduced themselves as Benjamin, the big guy, and Benhamini, the little guy. They were friendly enough, and weren’t trying to kill them. That was good enough for Adam to trust them. Where they were going, Adam wasn’t sure. Then Kai spotted something and walked over to it. It looked like some sort of horror ride.

“That used to be a Tunnel of Love ride. Popular ride back in day! Couples come from all over! But now it broken.” Benjamin said sadly.

“Tell them  _ why _ it broken Benjamin.” Benjamini said.

“I try to fit. I could not fit...” Benjamin sighed. “Now ride broken.”

“I can fix it no problem.” Kai smiled as he walked over to the cart. “I’m a handy guy.”

“Really?!” Benjamini said smiling widely. “Haha! Fix ride! Fix ride!”

“Fix and have fun!” Benjamin shouted with glee.

Adam smiled. These guys just wanted to have fun. That’s all. And best of all, Kai could give that to them.

“We can’t stay long though. We have to get back home.” Mira sighed.

“Awe…” Benjamini sighed. “Stay? No one ever stays. Not even those other kids.”

Adam and Mira perked up at that. Other kids. Could it be…

“What other kids?” Adam asked.

“Uh, like you… but no fun. They come and go. No time for fun.” Benjamin said, frowning.

“Did they have a wooden staff?” Mira asked.

“Eh… can’t remember. But the girl. She could fly.”

It was them! Holy crap! They were here!

“Got it! Easy as pie!” Kai said suddenly behind them. He smiled widely at them, and Adam almost forgot the other kids. Almost. They were kind of hard to forget.

“Haha! Ride fixed! Now time for fun! Go, go!” Benjamin cheered. He and Benjamini ran over to the control panel.

“Uh, you know what? I’m kind of tired.” Mira said quickly. “You two boys go ahead.”

“What?!” Adam whispered harshly. He blushed and glared at her while Kai remained oblivious to her real reasons. That little piece of shit… Damn it, he’s probably never blushed so much in his life! Damn feelings. Mira merely smiled and pushed Adam towards the cart where Kai was already sitting. Fuck… he was screwed. Adam would look like a homophobic asshole if he tried to back out. Which ultimately would actually be quite ironic. He internally sighed sighed and climbed into the cart and sat next to Kai. His stomach squirmed with nerves. He’d kill Mira for this. Bastard.

“Have fun in the Tunnel of Love!” Mira smirked as she waved.

Adam’s blush couldn’t get anymore red. He glared at her as Kai smiled and waved. Oblivious to Adam’s awkward discomfort. As if the situation couldn’t get any worse- Kai leaned back and put his arm around him. Adam tensed up, but tried to relax. Kai couldn’t know. It’d ruin everything. Adam had to calm down.

“Man this is great! Maybe I should design my own park when we get home!” Kai said.

“Y-yeah. You should.” Adam prayed that Kai didn’t notice his stutter. He didn’t seem to notice… Adam cleared his throat. “It’d be great.”

Suddenly the cart shook violently as the sound of metal against metal shrieked through the ride. Adam and Kai cringed at the noise. Adam glanced down. The cart was coming apart! Not only that… there were flames! Shit!

“Uh, I don’t think the Tunnel of Love has flame effects.” Adam said worriedly.

“Crap!” Kai cried. They rolled along the tracks faster than before. They hit a bump in the road and the cart screeched off track, flipping as it tumbled. The two boys fell out and quickly dodged any flying flames and debris. Oh this was bad. Flames were now everywhere! The building was on fire! It cracked and tiny pieces fell from the ceiling. The boys looked up. Fuck. The roof collapsed. Before Adam could react, Kai flung himself overtop of him, shielding him from the building.

“Kai!”

“Don’t! Adam!”

Kai’s intense stare shut Adam up. He shut his eyes tightly and braced for the impact.

It never came. Adam slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful sight before him.

Ho...ly…  _ fuck _ !


	6. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a realization, and the two groups officially meet.

Flames burned all around them. The building fell to pieces and burned into ash. But neither Adam nor Kai were scared. Not anymore.

Adam stared at Kai as he held his hand up in the air just in time as a piece of the burning building was about to fall on them. Instead of burning them though, the fire formed a dome around the boys just wide enough so they didn’t burn. Kai stared at his hand. How was this possible? Despite seeing all kinds of strange things in this world, they were still constantly amazed. Kai moved his hand and created an opening in the dome. He controlled fire.

That was his power!

No wonder he hadn’t discovered it yet. Nothing fire related had happened until now. Kai had a faint orange glow all around his body. Like he was about to be burned alive, except that wouldn’t happen of course. His hair looked more red than auburn. The orange glow illuminated his hazel-green eyes and made them look almost supernatural. Adam couldn’t stop staring. He’d never seen anything so beautiful before! He could see specs of gold within the green rings, with a ring of brown on the outside. He never knew there could be so many layers to eyes.

“Beautiful…”

“Huh?” Kai said glancing down at him.

Adam blushed a deep red. Shit. He’d said that out loud!

“Cool! Pretty cool!” he said quickly. “Uh, your power. Cool.”

“Ha, I think you mean _hot_.”

Adam blushed even harder if that were possible. _Fuck Kai! Do you even know what you’ve just said?! You seriously have no clue what you’re doing to me?!_

“You know, cause fire? It’s hot?”

_He doesn’t. He has no idea._

“Oh… yeah. Right.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

Kai helped Adam up and helped him walk. Kai moved the fire out of the way and cleared a path. Outside, Mira lit up with joy.

“Guys! You’re alive!” Mira ran up to them and hugged them tightly. Smoke and ash flew off them as she did so. They coughed, and fuck did that hurt Adam’s chest. “And you smell like a chimney.”

“Yeah. Guess that comes with controlling _fire_! Yeah! That’s right! I control fire!” Kai smirked. “Check this out.” Kai moved away from Adam and lit his hands on fire. The orange glow reappeared and made him look supernatural like before. Adam again couldn’t stop staring. This was going to be a problem. Adam couldn’t get so distracted. They had a mission.

“Hm. Pretty _hot_ huh?” Mira smirked at Adam who blushed. He glared at her.

“That’s what I said! Just call me… um…”

“Flame Boy!” Mira said earning a look from both boys. She shrugged.

“Yeah. Flame Boy. I was gonna say Fireman, but yours is better.” Kai shrugged. “So call me Flame Boy!” He made a stream of fire burst upwards and stroke a pose. Adam couldn’t help the smile on his face. Then he caught Mira smirking at him. He blushed and looked away.

“Shut up…” he whispered. He still had the smile on his face.

A while later after they talked with Benjamin and Benjamini about the other kids, they had started walking again. They ended up in another forest and it was pretty dark. Adam led the way with Mira and Kai trailing behind.

“I wonder why we have these powers.” Kai said after a while. He’d begun practising flying using fire. That was pretty cool. But it was distracting Adam like he’d feared. He took the lead so he could force himself to not glance at the other boy. It was hard, especially when they were talking.

“I don’t know. Why’d we wake up in that bunker? Who are those other kids, and why’d they take the Ishibo? There’s so many questions. We won’t be able to answer them all right away. Let’s just focus on the mission at hand.” Mira said.

“Yeah. Guess that makes sense. Whoa! Ow.” Kai had flown into a tree. Ouch. Adam winced and finally looked back. Kai was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. “Man note to self, don’t fly head first into a tree. Fuck.”

“Ooh…” Mira winced.

“You okay?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Need to work out those kinks.”

What Kai needed to do was work on his _wording_. Kinks. Adam had turned around fast before the other two noticed his red face. _God damn it Kai._

“Good. Great. Yeah. Hey look a clearing!” Adam said changing the subject and pointing ahead. There was in fact a clearing, and what looked like… a town! Yeah! “Let’s go!”

The town was abandoned. Shit. Just their luck. They walked around- past a graveyard, what else is new- and came to a building that looked like a home, with a dim light inside. Adam started walking towards it when Kai grabbed his wrist.

“What if it’s someone that’s going to attack us? Like literally every other time?”

“Yeah… that’s a good point, but we don’t know that for sure. I mean, Weird Guy didn’t attack us. He helped us.” Mira said.

“Yeah, I don’t trust that guy. Never liked him.” Adam said with an eye roll. Mira gave him a look. She knew why he didn’t like the guy. But that didn’t mean his intentions were bad. Maybe he just wanted the two boys to get together like Mira did.

“Let’s just go.” Mira started walking towards the home, not waiting for the boys.

Adam and Kai looked at each other the reluctantly followed Mira. They slowly entered the house.

“Welp, no one here. Let’s go.” Kai said. He started to walk away when Mira stopped him. She pointed at some footprints in some… sludge. Ew. They looked at each other and walked towards the door that they lead up to. Cautiously Adam raised his hand towards the doorknob.

Suddenly out of nowhere the kitchen table flew in between them and the door. What the fuck?! The table then slammed against them and pushed them into the far wall. Adam groaned. Why did he keep getting injured?! This was getting fucking annoying! The table didn’t budge even when all three of them tried to move it.

Finally the door flung open to reveal one of the guys from earlier! His eyes were white, and his hand was raised. He was controlling the table! Telekinesis. Right. He’d done that before. Adam would think that’s cool had they not stolen the Ishibo from them. The other two kids appeared in the doorway, the Dude on the left and the girl on the right.

“Reeves, drop the table.” the girl commanded. Reeves didn’t budge. “Reeves. I said. _Drop it._ ” He finally dropped the table. The three kids grunted as they fell on top of it. Adam glared at Reeves who smirked. Bastard.

“Sorry about him. He has the tendency to _overreact._ It’s just hard to know who to trust here.” the girl said. Something about her seemed off to Adam. He didn’t like it. He narrowed his eyes. The girl didn’t flinch. “But maybe we can help each other.”

“What makes you think that _we’ll_ help _you_?” Adam snarled. “Give us one good reason why we shouldn’t blast you!”

There was a moment of silence before Adam glanced at Kai. “Kai. Kai!”

Nothing. Adam finally looked at him. Kai was… staring at the girl… dreamily…

Adam froze. He knew it. He fucking knew it. Kai was straight! He’s such an idiot! He can’t do anything right. He can’t even fall for the right person. He-

“Kai!” Mira shouted. Kai finally looked at her.

“Yeah? Oh. Oh! Right! Ha!” Kai lit one hand on fire. His body glowed like before. The other three gasped. “Just call me Flame Boy!”

“Whoa! Awesome! You guys seeing this?” the Dude said with a smile.

Adam mentally kicked himself. _Get it together Adam._ He went back to glaring at the other three.

“Wow. That’s pretty cool. Kai right? I’m Vanessa.” the girl said with her own smile.

“H-hi…” Kai stammered. “A-and I think you mean, _hot_.” He smirked. As did Vanessa.

“You’re right. It is _hot_. I like that glow. Hey, why don’t we all rest here for the night? Make a plan for the morning? That Weird Guy stole the Ishibo from us and sent us to that theme park. We could work together and get it back. So we can all go home.”

“That sounds like a plan. Wait, you’ve seen the Weird Guy too?”

“Yeah. And ugh, believe it or not, a talking tree.”

“You saw her too?” Mira said.

“Yeah. She told us about the Ishibo. That’s why we took it from you. We just want to go home like you. So, maybe we can all go home.”

“What?” Reeves blurted. Vanessa gave him a look that shut him up.

Adam became tense. Something here wasn’t right. Not right at all. It wasn’t just Vanessa and Kai flirting, it was just the whole situation. Why would the Weird Guy take the Ishibo from them? He was helping them. Kind of. But Adam was sure he wouldn’t do that kind of thing.

“Hey you know, I saw you flying earlier, man what a cool superpower.” Kai said. Adam frowned. He ignored the hurt feeling in his chest and contributed it to his wound.

“It’s not as cool as controlling fire.” Vanessa said.

“I’ve been practising flying myself, see?” Kai started to hover above the ground, but soon lost control and began flying in every direction. Adam barely ducked in time when he almost flew into him. Instead he flew into the wall. Ouch.

“Kai!” Vanessa cried and ran over before Adam could. Kai was _his_ best friend, not hers! Even if Kai would never like Adam romantically, they were still best friends here.

“Ugh. I’m okay!” Kai pulled himself out of the wall and sighed. “Heh, need to work out some bugs. Wish I was as good as you. Must feel amazing.”

“Wanna find out?” Vanessa smiled.

“Really? Sure!”

They started heading outside when Mira stopped Kai. “Kai, be careful. We know nothing about these guys.”

“Yeah, neither do they. Remember, none of us remember who we are? They just want to get home like us.”

“Yeah, but still. Just… be careful okay?” Mira cast a glance at Adam who nodded.

“Kai?” They looked over at Vanessa who was already at the door. “You coming?”

“Yeah be right there!” He quickly followed her out the door before either of them could say any more. Adam stared after him. Mira looked at him, but he turned and headed out the back door.

Once he was alone, Adam sighed and leaned against the wall. The cold breeze made him shiver. He wished Kai was next to him instead of-

Excited shouting got his attention as he looked up at the sky to see Vanessa carrying Kai closely. A jab of pain went through Adam’s entire body. He sunk to the ground, unable to hold himself up. He silently watched Kai and Vanessa fly through the sky. His eyes stung. He closed them tightly. He wouldn’t cry over this. He wouldn’t. He knew Kai was straight and that he had no chance. Still…

That didn’t stop it from hurting.

And Kai still had no idea.

He heard footsteps come up beside him. Figuring it was Mira he sighed.

“Could you just leave me wallow in self-pity alone?” he muttered.

“There’s no way that she likes him. She’s way out of his league.”

Adam jumped up to see Reeves standing there looking smug. Ugh. That bastard. He narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t know what she likes. You don’t even know her. Or him!”

“Hmpf. Yeah, maybe. I know he can’t like _you_. Not the way you want him to like you. He’s clearly not a fag.”

“Hey!” Adam hissed. He clenched his hands into fists.

“Just stating facts gay face. Be glad he’s a clueless buffoon. Otherwise he’d be ditching you the moment he realized the torch you hold for him. He might be your friend now, but he’ll leave. Things will change. Nobody likes fags like you.”

Adam growled and got ready for a fight.

“Careful.” Reeves poked at his wound making him flinch at the sudden pain. “I know you can’t fight without that thing spreading. You’d be killing yourself faster if you even _try_ to _lift_ something. You can’t do anything. Some ninja you are. Always getting hurt. Even if Flame Boy _was_ a faggot he’d never go for someone like you. No one would. No one wants a weakling who can’t defend themselves without getting hurt. I’m surprised you haven’t broken more bones considering that’s all you are.”

“I know you have the Ishibo! You’re hiding it somewhere. I know Weird Guy didn’t steal it from you.” Adam shot back. He couldn’t stand this guy. Anger burned inside every inch of Adam’s body.

“And?”

“And…” And what? Fuck.

“Tsc. You call yourself a leader. Watch yourself fag. Or Flame Boy’s gonna find the first girl he sees and leave you in his dust.”

“Y-You wouldn’t.”

“I would. All is fair in love and war. And this is war. Anything to get ahead. So step aside. If you don’t, well, you already know.”

With that said, Reeves walked away. Alone once again, Adam shut his eyes tightly. He sat back down and closed in on himself. He tried to ignore what Reeves had said but…

What if he was right?

Adam opened his eyes and looked up at Kai and Vanessa, his vision blurry. He sniffed as he wiped at his face. He couldn’t cry. Kai was never his to begin with. And… he never would be.

“Adam…”

“I’m fine…” His voice shook.

 _This_ time it was Mira. She sat down beside him. She was about to say something when something caught her attention.

“Huh… that… whoa. Whoa, no. Adam, look, Kai and Vanessa!”

“They’re having a good time, I know! You don’t have to point it out.”

“No, no, no! They’re falling!”

“What?!” Adam stood up quickly. She was right! Shit! The two of them quickly ran over to where their friend and Vanessa had crashed. In the graveyard of all things. Adam panted hard as he stopped a few feet away from the two. Kai was leaning over Vanessa, who was unconscious on the ground. Shit.

“Kai what happened?” Mira asked. Skeet and Reeves ran up behind them.

“I don’t know! We were flying then we hit something. Like a window, but not… it was just… _in the sky_. Vanessa, Vanessa! Wake up!” Kai shouted and held her closely. Adam glanced away and heard Reeves scoff softly. He looked at him. Reeves smirked back while the others weren’t looking. Adam glared and looked away. Stupid Reeves.

“Here, let me try. Hey wake up!” Mira slapped Vanessa. Adam wasn’t opposed to this method and didn’t stop her. “Wake up!”

Vanessa suddenly stopped Mira’s hand just before it hit her again. She glared at Mira. “Stop hitting me! Ugh.” Vanessa hissed and sat up. Kai hugged her tightly. Adam swallowed and looked down. This time the pain was hard to ignore.

Kai helped Vanessa up, and Vanessa _stumbled_ into him. Adam frowned.

“Whoa, easy there. Don’t wanna rush things.” Kai said, steadying her. Vanessa smirked flirtatiously.

“That’s what you think.”

And suddenly Vanessa was kissing him!

Everyone gasped, Skeet and Reeves started heading back to the house, and Adam backed away from the scene. His hands shook. Knowing the facts was one thing. Actually _seeing_ them in action was another. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as Kai closed his eyes and began kissing back. Adam couldn’t watch this. He couldn’t be there. He wanted to leave but something stopped him. The kiss finally ended after what seemed like forever, and Kai guided Vanessa back towards the house. Adam couldn’t do anything but watch sadly. He couldn’t move.

It was then he realized.

He didn’t just have a crush.

He was in love.

He was fucking in love with someone he couldn’t have. Someone he could never have no matter how much he wanted him. Adam felt his heart crack. Despite how little he knows about Kai, he’d fallen. And he’d fallen hard. He fell into a deep dark hole, and he didn’t think he’d be able to climb back out.

“Uh, A-Adam?”

“Mira please? You don’t have to say anything.” Adam sighed.

“N-no, just look.”

Reluctantly Adam looked. Fuck.

There was a rotting hand attached to Mira’s ankle. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“God no. Not now.” Adam groaned.

Soon they were getting attacked by fucking zombies. Zombies. Of _course_ there were zombies. Why not?! And _of course_ they chose _now_ of all times to pop up! They didn’t even give Adam a chance to drown in his sorrow! Selfish bastards. Mira and Adam fought as much as they could.

“Kai! Kai help!” Mira shouted.

Kai looked back and gasped. He laid Vanessa down in a safe area. Before he could run to help, Vanessa grabbed his hand.

“Don’t leave me. Please? What if they get me?”

“You’ll be safe. They won’t notice you. I gotta help my friends.” Kai said and ran to help. He lit himself up and blasted a few zombies that had piled themselves on top of Adam. Soon he blasted each zombie that was there easily. He ran up to Adam who was panting hard and clutching his chest. His wound had spread again. This time he could see it on his arms. The glowing marks of the Ishibo had wrapped themselves around his arms in a spiral. They hurt like hell. He could barely move his arms.

“Whoa. It’s spreading faster. We need to get that Ishibo back.” Kai said softly. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Mira and Adam watched as Kai ran back to Vanessa. Adam sighed and Mira brought him in for a side hug. It helped a little knowing he had at least one friend that wouldn’t leave him. Kai was heading back towards them, when the ground suddenly opened up. Adam and Mira both shouted in surprise as they started falling.

“Whoa, whoa, no!” Kai shouted. He ran fast and just barely dove in after his friends as the ground closed back up. He reached for Adam and tried to soften their fall. He brought Adam close to him, he felt Adam grow tense but figured it was because of the fall. They landed hard on the ground, with Kai beneath Adam. Kai knew he’d have several bruises if he kept this up, but he wouldn’t let Adam get anymore injured than he already was. The Ishibo wound had spread across his entire upper body, minus his head. It was wrapped around his neck as well. Kai couldn’t imagine the pain he was in. He wanted to do anything he could to help him. Adam suddenly pushed away from Kai.

“I…” Adam mumbled. “T-thanks. You don’t have to keep doing that.”

“Hey, friends protect each other. I know for a fact you would have done the same.”

He would have. Kai had no idea just how much Adam would do for him. For him to be happy.

“Adam hey, you’re gonna be okay. I know it. We’ll find the Ishibo. And we’ll get out of this cave. Uh, where are we anyway?”

“Oh, the flashlight!” Mira said suddenly. She got it out and turned it on.

They were definitely in a cave. But there was no exit.

“Well how are we going to get out of this one?” Mira asked.

“Easy, I can fly! I can take you up one at a time and- ow! Okay. That wasn’t there before.” Kai had flown into the newly formed roof of the cave. He rubbed his head and groaned. “I gotta stop running into things.”

“Hey there’s some writing up there. Hang on.” Mira angled the flashlight to get a better look. “‘Beware the Cave of Truths.’”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know the FRIENDS reference, you're my hero. :D


	7. The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and Kai is left wondering what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp. An early chapter?!  
> Yep, yep. Loved the comments, they're appreciated! Keep'em coming and you'll get more chapters! :D  
> You get a bit of Kai's POV in this one. :)

“‘Beware the Cave of Truths’.” Mira read. “What does that even mean?”

“Maybe we have to play truth or dare to get out?” Kai suggested.

“I don’t think it’s that easy. Truths. Maybe we have to tell the truth?”

“But the truth about what?”

“I don’t know. We don’t know anything. We didn’t lie or hide any…” Mira stopped and glanced at Adam.

He stared at the ground intensely. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then he sighed.

“Kai there’s something…”

“Adam you don’t have to-”

“Mira I think it’s the only way.”

Kai looked at them, confused. They knew something he didn’t. What? He’d never seen Adam look so… intense. It was almost out of character. He only stared at the ground, and never looked up at either of them. His hands were clenched into fists. His face was red. So were his eyes. He’d... been crying? When? What had gotten him so upset? Why hadn’t Kai noticed sooner? God, he was a terrible friend for not noticing.

“Guys. What’s going on?” Kai asked cautiously.

Adam shuffled on his feet awkwardly. He still didn’t look up. Kai was seriously worried here. Was Adam closer to death than they thought? Kai couldn’t even bare the thought of it. He couldn’t lose his best friend.

“Thing is… I…” Adam hesitated. “I’m…I...”

_You’re dying._

_You’re sick._

“Kai, I’m in love with you.” Adam’s voice was barely a whisper, but Kai still heard it. And wow.

Kai gasped lightly. That… he was certainly _not_ expecting. At all. Adam’s whispered words echoed through his mind as one of the walls of the cave slid open to reveal a tunnel.

Truth. Cave of Truths. Adam was telling the truth. Holy fuck. Adam was in love with Kai. Adam was _in love_ with _Kai_. Adam was fucking in love with KAI! Adam was-

Walking away.

“Wh- wait. I-”

“Kai… You don’t have to say anything. I-I know you like girls. I know you like Vanessa… It’s my problem, not yours. I’m sorry-”

“Hey.” Kai grabbed Adam’s wrist. “Don’t be sorry. I… I do like Vanessa. A lot…” Kai frowned and looked down. “But I want you to know this won’t change anything. I’m not gonna throw you to the side for anyone else. I still care about you. I want you to be comfortable with talking to me. I… I want you to be happy.”

God if that didn’t make Adam fall for Kai even more… Adam sighed. He removed his hand from Kai’s.

“I just need time.” he said quietly. He started walking again.

Kai watched him for a few seconds before following. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He wanted Adam to be happy, but he couldn’t be Adam’s boyfriend. He didn’t feel the same way. Plus, he was with Vanessa. Maybe. God he felt like the worst friend in history. First he didn’t notice that Adam was upset, and now he had no idea how to fix the situation. Or at least make it better for him. Fuck. He’d kissed Vanessa right in front of him! Well she kissed him. But Kai had kissed back! In front of Adam! That’s still bad.

Fuck he had no idea what to do!

Kai never thought anyone would fall for him. He’s sure it probably never happened before this world either. He especially didn’t think anyone as cool as _Adam_ would fall for some doofus like _him_! It almost seemed too absurd yet… here they were. Now Adam was heartbroken surely. God he hated seeing his best friend so upset. What’s worse… _he_ was the reason he was upset in the first place.

Not only that, but Adam tried to apologize for it. Like it was his fault. Like… like something was _wrong_ with him. That had to be the absolute worst part about this. Not for the first time, Kai wondered about the other boy’s home life. Were his parents homophobic? Did they abuse Adam? It’s not like Adam knew himself, but Kai still wondered. Adam always tried to be the hero, even in dire situations. But Kai knew _something_ was off. He didn’t know what, and at this point, neither did Adam. After they get their memories back, he’ll find out. Then he’ll do everything he can to help… make things better. He knows if it’s something like abuse or homophobia, he might not be able to _fix_ things. Things like that run deep. But he could try to make things better for Adam.

Once Adam was comfortable around him again.

Fuck.

He screwed things up so badly, and he didn’t even _try_.

“Kai?” Mira said softly beside him. She looked worried.

“Oh Mira I-I don’t know what to do.” Kai sighed quietly. “I want to help him but I don’t know if he’ll let me. I don’t even know if he’ll still want to be friends or if it’ll be too hard for him. I feel like the worst person in the world.”

“You didn’t know. And you can’t control your feelings. Besides… you’re not the one that tried to get him to tell you. I feel like _I’m_ the worst friend. I totally thought you reciprocate his feelings. But apparently I was super wrong.”

“We sure make _great_ friends huh?”

“No kidding.” Mira sighed quietly. The two looked over at Adam who was further ahead. He had his arms crossed and he was hunched over a little bit. He definitely wasn’t as confident as he was before. Shit. Just when they got him over his insecurities, they shoved them right back in his face! Fuck.

“Mira… um… weird question, but what do you think his home life is like?” Kai asked. Mira shrugged.

“I don’t know. Haven’t thought about our homes really. We can’t remember them.”

“It’s just… I’m worried about Adam. He has self-confidence issues, and he’s like, _really_ thin. He tries to hide it, but I can tell something’s not right. It just… makes me wonder you know?”

“I know what you mean. I have noticed, and I’m worried too. But we don’t know each other that well to even guess. I think the most we can do is just be there for each other. We’ll get our memories back. I know it. We have to. If we don’t…”

“Don’t waste the batteries dear.”

The three gasped and stopped as a figure slowly emerged from the shadows. Mira turned the flashlight off despite needing it to see through the cave. An old man with long white hair, a cloak and a cane slowly walked towards them. He wore small circular shaded glasses. Perhaps he was blind.

“Who are you?” Adam asked.

“A-and aren’t you…” Kai didn’t finish.

“Ah, just because I don’t see, doesn’t mean I don’t _see_ \- ouch! Oh, corner, right in the knee! Oh Charlie horse, Charlie horse! Arg!” The man had bumped into a nightstand with a lantern on it. Weird. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve had guests.” He got out a match and lit the lantern. He forgot to put out the match though.

“Uh, you might wanna-” Adam didn’t get to finish. The man yelped as the match burned his fingers. Ouch. He stuck his fingers in his mouth.

“So, who are you?” Kai asked. He took a step up beside Adam, who took a step to the side. He was distancing himself from Kai. Kai frowned, but didn’t look over. He knew Adam wanted space, so Kai shouldn’t feel so hurt. But knowing his friend was hurting in more ways than one… It was hard to keep his distance. He wanted to be there, but he couldn’t.

The old man mumbled something but since his fingers were still in his mouth it was hard to hear what it was.

“Uh, sorry, could you repeat that?” Adam asked.

“It matters not _who_ I am, but who _you_ perceive me to _be_.”

Huh? The three of them glanced at each other, confused. Kai shrugged.

“Ha! I’m just messing with you. My name’s Dave.”

“Do you know how we can get home Dave?” Mira asked.

“I can help you. But first, I must know who _you_ are.”

“I’m Mira- ah...ha…” Mira said awkwardly. Dave had placed his hand on top of her head. Alright then.

“Hm, my, my, my. Impressive! You can breathe underwater, and you can communicate with savage beasts.”

“Uh, how did you know that?”

“Ah!” Dave gasped. “Beware Colrath!”

“Uh… okay…” Mira said. What the hell was Colrath?

“Whoa, you’re a psychic! Cool. Do me next.” Kai said smiling. Dave placed his hand on top of Kai’s head.

“Interesting. Pyrokinesis.”

“Yep.”

“Mechanic, and a fairly intellectual being.”

“Yep, yep.”

“But you’re blind to what’s in front of you. So maybe you’re not that bright after all.”

“Hey! I’m not blind.”

“Gah! Beware. Beware! If you fail to see the light you will stay in the dark forever!”

“What does that mean? What light?”

“And now for the other young man. Right.” Dave let go of Kai despite his protests, and didn’t go towards Adam. Instead he went over to one of the skulls. Oh boy…

“Ah ha… yes… hm, not very bright this one. Also you might want to eat more.”

“Uh, he’s uh, he’s over here?” Kai said awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before Dave cleared his throat.

“Ah yes. I knew that.” Dave walked over to Adam and placed his hand on his head. He gasped loudly and yanked it back as it he had gotten shocked.

“W-what? What’d you see?” Adam asked.

“Is it bad? Will he be healed?” Kai asked.

“It’s… best you _don’t_ know.” Dave said mysteriously. Shit. It _was_ bad. Kai frowned and looked at Adam. He looked worried. Instinctively, Kai put a hand on his shoulder. Adam flinched and moved away. Kai looked down sheepishly. What was wrong with him? Adam needed space, and he wasn’t helping! Kai backed up until he was just behind Mira.

“Come on. What did you see?!” Adam said.

“What is mightier than steel, but cowards in the sun?”

Great a riddle. Fun. Just what they needed. Kai frowned and resisted a groan. He figured maybe if he stayed quiet then Adam could forget about him. It’s not like he was special anyway right? He didn’t know what Adam saw in him. Speaking of _seeing_ , what the hell did Dave mean by see the light? What light? God Kai hated riddles. He could never solve them, and the answer was always super obvious! They just made him feel stupid. Yet one more reason for Adam _not_ to like him.

Dave eventually led them to an exit, thank god! They stepped into a wooded area. The weather was nice at least. Kai gazed around at the forest and listened to the sweet sound of birds.

“Go now!” Dave said, poking Adam with his cane. Adam flinched at the pain, and spun around.

“Okay, uh, one more thing-” Adam gasped. He didn’t finish.

“Thanks for the help.” Mira said, smiling.

“Sure, sure. Oh one thing, if you’re able to find a better pair of sunglasses, send them to me will you?” Dave took off his glasses and was totally _not_ blind. What the hell? “I can barely see anything with these.” With that said, Dave put his glasses back on and entered the cave. Loud crashes could be heard behind the closed door. Kai flinched, remembering his own crashes.

“Did you see that?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, he was so not blind.” Mira said. Kai stayed quiet, earning him an odd look from Mira.

“No, not that. He… he _glitched_. Like he wasn’t real. Like he was digital or something.” Adam said as they started walking. Kai trailed a little behind. He still felt like a douche. Adam didn’t deserve him as a friend. Neither did Mira. Kai didn’t deserve them. He was nothing but trouble. He can’t help solve the not-blind man’s riddles, his superpower is super destructive, and he’s physically weak. The only thing he has going for him is his brains. Which aren’t that great either it would seem. He was blind about Adam’s feelings, and the things he fixed somehow ended up being destroyed anyway. They also almost destroyed the things around them as well. Like he’d missed a step or something.

He was fucking useless. Why does Adam even _like_ him as a friend?!

Suddenly Kai felt someone grab him from behind. They covered his mouth so he couldn’t say anything. Fuck, now what?! Some sort of hat covered his face so he couldn’t see. He tried making noises but they were too muffled. Adam and Mira kept walking.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was happening? He got dragged somewhere, and was tied up. He burned the ropes and removed the hat. He gasped.

It was the other three! What the hell!

“You. You… why?” Kai asked, staring at Vanessa. She smiled sheepishly. Then Kai noticed it. The _Ishibo_. Reeves held the Ishibo! God these people. Vanessa…

“You had it all along?! Adam, Mira!”

“Quiet. They don’t know you’re here. But Kai, we need your help. We need to find the tree.” Vanessa said. “You trust me right? I know we lied about the Ishibo, but we didn’t know if we could trust you. I like you Kai. A lot.” Vanessa placed a soft hand against Kai’s left cheek. His skin tingled as he blushed. He was suddenly glad that the other two weren’t here. He couldn’t do this to Adam again. That’d be too harsh.

Adam…

“Kai… do you… like me?” Vanessa asked quietly. Her sweet dark blue eyes stared up at him expectantly.

“I do. A lot. But I need to be with my friends…” Kai stopped.

Did he?

Adam needed space. Not being there would give him that. Kai wasn’t much help to them anyway. All he did was cause trouble. Trouble… and heartbreak. They didn’t need him. But did these guys need him? Why were they even doing this?

“What exactly are you asking of me?” Kai asked. Vanessa smiled and kissed his cheek. Kai leaned into the warmth.

“Your powers can help us. We can be a team. Wouldn’t that be cool?” she said.

“I guess…”

Adam and Mira didn’t need him. They can figure things out perfectly fine without him. They didn’t need him screwing things up.

“Yeah. Why not? Come on, I know how we can find that tree.” Kai said smiling.

“Wait, you do? Awesome.” Skeet said. Reeves shrugged.

“Yeah, all we have to do is get that Weird Guy to help us.”

They gasped. Vanessa tackled him and placed her hand over his mouth. What the hell? Kai gave a muffled gasp. He looked at her questioningly before removing her hand.

“Don’t!”

“Help please!”

“Shit.”

“Hello, hello, hello! Ooh. Looks like you’ve made some new friends Kai. But I have to ask… why? Adam and Mira are your friends. Or were? I’m honestly confused here.” Weirdy said as he appeared out of nowhere. He scratched his tilted head and furrowed his eyebrows. Kai frowned and shrugged.

“Nothing’s wrong with them, they’re perfect. Mira’s super cool, and Adam’s… Amazing.” Kai smiled, then frowned. “I… I’m the problem. They deserve someone better than me. They’ll figure things out I’m sure of it.”

“Hm…” Weirdy frowned. “You found the cave. Or rather, the cave found you.”

“Um…”

“What cave?” Vanessa asked, grabbing Kai’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“Ah, doesn’t matter now what’s done is done.” Weirdy said ignoring her question. Kai hated it when he did that. He narrowed his eyes at the older man. Was he even a human? His skin was _purple_. Not that purple was a bad colour, Kai really liked purple actually. It was just a weird skin colour.

He was getting off topic.

“Wait, Kai, what’d you mean when you said that _you_ were the problem?” Skeet asked, stepping closer. He seemed genuinely concerned. Huh. Kai didn’t expect that. “You seem like a totally cool guy. And your power is awesome. Kind of wish I had that instead of speed.”

“Are you kidding? Fire is nothing but destructive. Speed is totally more useful. And… just… I’m not…”

“No arguments here.” Reeves scoffed.

Okay Kai didn’t like this guy. Never had really. He seemed too obnoxious. Like he thought he was better than everyone. Sure, Kai wasn’t that special, and telekinesis was better than fire, but _that_ wasn’t cool. That was _never_ cool.

“Reeves.” Vanessa glared. She leaned in and kissed Kai lightly on the lips. Kai was seriously falling for her. She was so supportive of him! He didn’t know why. Why did she even like him?

Like Adam does… or did? Did Adam even like him anymore? Kai had a sudden weird urge to be with him. Even if Adam didn’t know he was there. Kai just wanted to see him. But Adam needed space. Kai _not_ being there gave him that.

“You’re not useless Kai. You’re practically a genius with mechanics, _and_ fire is more than just a dangerous force of nature. It’s light. It’s warmth. You can freaking _fly_ with it! With _me_.”

“Yeah man, that’s totally amazing! From far away you look like a comet!” Skeet smiled. Kai returned it and gave a small smirk as Skeet gave Reeves a small but hard punch to the side. The boy grunted and mumbled beneath his breath. He sighed.

“Yeah. It’s an okay defense power. You can burn your enemies alive.” Reeves rolled his eyes. Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

Not a bad idea.

“Yeah. He _can_. So watch it Reeves.” Vanessa glared. Kai loved her own fire power. It might not be physical, but it was still pretty cool. Kai briefly wondered what her life was like before this world.

“While this is all _very_ interesting. Did you actually need me for something, or did you just want to _chat_?” Weirdy sighed. Kai nearly forgot he was there. Fuck. Right.

“Oh! Right. We do need help please.” he said snapping back to reality.

“Great! Ready and able!”

“We need to find that tree. We have to get her the Ishibo so we can go home.”

“Oh… snap. The tree. Yeah no. No can do little buddy. As I’ve told your new _friends_ ugh, hate that by the way, you _belong_ with Adam and Mira. Ranting. Anyway, as I’ve said to them, you have to find the tree yourselves.”

“What? How come you didn’t tell us that when I was with Mira and Adam?”

“Never asked. Never answered. But, since you asked for my help anyway…” Weirdy got his fingers ready to snap. Kai gasped.

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“Where are you sending us now?!” Vanessa asked quickly, squeezing Kai’s hand tightly. He put an arm around her waist in a protective manner. She cuddled closer.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! As the kids say, chillax!”

“We say _chill_. Not chillax, that’s so old!” Skeet said with a small scoff.

“Not the time Skeet!” Kai said quickly.

Weirdy laughed and snapped his fingers.

The portal appeared and sucked them away to some other place. Weirdy laughed.

He honestly loved his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put a heartbreak warning at the beginning but then I was like: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh... spoilers. And I couldn't be bothered lol.


	8. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slowman commeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer, hope ya don't mind. :D Had lots of fun writing this one.

“Mira I’m telling you, Dave glitched! I didn’t see things, or imagine it! I swear. We’re in some sort of digital world. It makes sense now.” Adam said. “The- the powers, the weird creatures, the  _ missions _ , that weird medicine that magically healed injuries, and- and the Ishibo! That has to be the next mission. Like if we do that we can level up or go home!”

“Adam calm down. Yeah, it makes sense, but we don’t know that for sure. Besides, how does that explain our memories?” Mira shrugged.

“It… well…” Adam didn’t know the answer to that. She had a point. Fuck. That’s the one flaw in his theory. Their memories.

“I think we need another opinion. What do you think Kai?” Mira asked.

No answer. Huh. Adam knows he said he needed space, but that didn’t mean Kai had to be silent.

“Kai?” Mira said again. They stopped and looked around. Mira gasped.

Kai was gone!

Fuck!

“Kai? Kai?!” Adam yelled. No answer. Adam was worried now. What if something bad had happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if he needed Ada- them? What if- what if-

“Adam! Calm down. He’s probably fine. We’ll find him. We  _ will _ .” Mira said calmly. Adam took a few deep breaths. He had to keep his mind clear. He had to keep calm. Panicking helped no one.

“Right. Calm. Calm… okay. But, where do we even start?”

“I’m… not sure. Maybe we can find footprints or something. Come on.”

“Right. Yeah.”

After a few seconds of searching, Mira found quite a few set of footprints, and some drag marks.

“God, what if he was taken?” Adam whispered.

“We don’t know that. What if it was those other kids? Maybe it wasn’t an enemy.”

Adam flinched remembering Reeves’ words.  _ Not _ an enemy. Right. But he didn’t want to tell Mira that… he didn’t want her to worry any more than she was. Luckily she didn’t see him flinch. Then a thought hit Adam.

“Mira…” Adam said quietly. “What if… what if Kai  _ chose _ to leave?” Mira put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey don’t think like that. Kai said you were still his best friend. He still cares. He wouldn’t leave to intentionally hurt you. He wouldn’t intentionally hurt you in any way. It’s  _ Kai _ . He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.”

“I know that… I just mean… What if he thought leaving would be best? Like he thought it would help.”

“Adam listen to me. You can’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. And Kai wouldn’t want you doing that either. I think… I think if Kai  _ did _ go on his own, with those other kids, he’d want us to continue the journey. To keep going.”

Adam looked down. He knew Mira might be right. He knew he shouldn’t blame himself. He shouldn’t just assume what Kai’s thoughts were. He has no idea, literally anything could have happened. His eyes stung, but no tears came. He swallowed. He didn’t say anything, but he nodded his head. They continued walking in silence.

“Wait. I know where we are.” Mira said looking ahead. Adam followed her gaze to-  _ oh _ .

“That’s her!”

They ran to the tree. She smiled as they ran up. Though she frowned instantly as she saw Adam.

“You have been injured by the Ishibo. That’s troubling as I don’t see it with you. Your wound has spread throughout most of your body already. I’m afraid that without the Ishibo, you won’t survive much longer.”

“It was taken from us. Are you sure there isn’t another way of healing him?” Mira said.

“Unfortunately, a wound from the Ishibo can  _ only _ be cured by the Ishibo. Be careful young man. If the wound spreads to your legs, you might not be able to walk.”

Adam looked down. It hurt so much already, he couldn’t imagine the pain he’d be in if he couldn’t walk. Hell, he could barely walk is it was. He almost regretted running just now.

“Oh! Hey. The riddle. Uh, what’s mightier than steel, but cowards in the sun?” Mira asked. Adam looked up at the tree. He’d forgotten about that! If anyone would know, she would!

The tree hesitated. She then leaned over and picked them up.

“You are  _ not _ worthy!” she yelled.

Then she threw them far away from her.

Fuck.

* * *

Kai frowned. He couldn’t stop thinking about Adam. Was leaving really the right choice? He still wasn’t sure. He hoped that Adam was okay with his wound. It’d spread so much though. He wanted to take the Ishibo from Reeves and run back to him. He deserved it. He deserved everything good! Kai stopped walking. Vanessa looked at him.

“Kai?”

“I have to go back. This wasn’t right. Adam needs the Ishibo to be healed. His wound is worse, and no doubt he tried to be the hero for Mira. We have to help him.”

“They’re long gone by now! There’s no point.” Reeves said quickly.

“You don’t know that. They might not be that far away.”

“Kai. I know Adam needs help, but you’re both right. They could be gone, but we don’t know. We would be waiting time trying to look for someone that might not be there. I’m sorry Kai. He’ll be okay, I know it. Just have faith. He’s strong remember.” Vanessa said. She kissed Kai on the cheek.

She was right. He knew it. But having the Ishibo here still felt wrong. There was no convincing the other’s though unfortunately. If he tried to take it and go to Adam, they’d catch him. They were faster. It would be three against one. They started walking again.

Kai sighed. He wanted to see Adam. No, he  _ needed _ to see Adam.

Fuck it.

“Help please.”

The others gasped.

“What the hell man?!” Reeves shouted.

“Reeves come on. Let him have the Ishibo.” Skeet said with a shrug.

“What?! Who’s side are you on?”

“Huh. Wasn’t expecting this so soon.”

The four turned to see Weirdy smirking at them. Kai was beginning to see why Adam disliked this guy. He was somewhat annoying.

All-knowing bastard.

“Kai, we can’t. We take it back! It’s a mistake.” Vanessa said quickly.

“The mistake was coming with you guys. I gotta be with Adam- and Mira.” Kai added that last part quickly. Vanessa stared at him quizzically. “I just… I don’t know. This feels wrong somehow.” Kai sighed and Vanessa looked down.

“We’re not using our last portal. Fuck that!” Reeves said aggressively. Weirdy sighed.

“I’m gonna have to change the rating…”

“Rating?” Kai questioned. This guy just kept saying the strangest things. Hence the ‘Weirdy’ nickname, he supposed.

“But yes. This  _ will _ be your last portal. I told these guys when you all only had two left. The other two know. I think. Did I tell them? Huh, I can’t remember… ironically enough.”

“No more games Weirdy!”

“Ha.”

“Just take me to my friends!”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m  _ fucking _ positive.” Kai smirked. Weirdy groaned.

“Okay, okay.”

“Wait!” Vanessa said just before Weirdy snapped his fingers. “We’re  _ all _ going. Together.” she grabbed Kai’s hand and placed their fingers together. She smiled warmly at him. Kai smiled back but oddly didn’t feel the familiar feelings he usually did with her.

Weirdy snapped his fingers.

“No!” Reeves shouted.

They flew through the portal and Kai felt his energy drain. They fell out into freezing cold water. Nice. There was one positive to Kai’s fire power. He wasn’t cold. The others were though. They climbed onto the snowy land. Great. They were at one of the poles. Kai shivered slightly, but not as much as the others. They could come down with hypothermia, fuck! He quickly pulled Vanessa in for a tight hug. She almost immediately stopped shivering.

“Wow. Guys, group hug.” Vanessa said.

“Sweet!” Skeet smiled and hugged Kai from behind, his arms wrapping around his middle. Surprisingly it wasn’t that awkward.

“Reeves.” Vanessa said.

“Y-y-yeah, no. T-t-t-there’s a sha-ack over there, I’m gonna check it o-out for clothes.” Reeves said, shaking his head. Prideful bastard. Kai frowned, though he wasn’t upset that Reeves didn’t join. He never liked the guy. After a few more minutes, the other two were warmed up enough to head to the shack. Reeves had in fact found some sweet jackets that were made for this weather. They put them on and headed out. They eventually found this deadly looking ice cavern. They didn’t really know which way to go though. A feminine cry echoed through the ice cave.

“Adam!”

Kai gasped. “Mira? Mira! That was Mira. Come on!” he ran in the direction of her scream.

“Adam!”

“Mira!” Kai shouted.

“Kai? Kai! Over here!” Mira called back.

The group ran towards the voice echoing through the cave. They finally found her kneeling down behind a large ice chunk jutting up from the ground. She was glancing over her shoulder a few times.

“Mira! Mira!” Kai shouted. He ran up to her. That’s when he noticed.

Adam laid unmoving in her arms. The wound from the Ishibo was glowing brighter. Kai stopped. His breath halted, and his hands shook.

_ Adam… _

“Kai…” Mira said as she looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears. Mira hadn’t cried once. Now she was. “You’re really here. He’s here Adam.”

_ Adam? _

Kai slowly walked over numbly. He felt his own eyes start to water.

“Adam… is… is he…” Kai couldn’t finish.

“No. But his wound spread further. It’s covered his entire body now. He can’t move. An icicle fell and almost hit me. He pushed me out of the way and just barely dodged before he collapsed. That was too much for him.”

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. He clenched his hands into fists.

“God damn hero complex. You’re such an idiot Adam. A fucking amazing idiot.” Kai said quietly.

“K-Kai..” It was so quiet Kai almost missed it. Adam spoke.

He couldn’t lose Adam. He couldn’t! But... Kai might not be able to save him.

“Adam! Adam… I’m here. I’ve got you.” Kai gently held Adam in his arms.

“Hurts...”

“Sh. It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” But he didn’t actually know that. Would he actually be okay?

Suddenly Skeet was kneeling down beside him. Kai and Mira gasped.

With the Ishibo in his hand. Fuck, that’s right how could he have forgotten about the others?! They had the Ishibo!

“Hey!” Reeves shouted, he looked pissed.

“What? There’s no harm in healing him. I don’t know about  _ you _ Reeves, but I’m no torturer. Or murderer.” Skeet glared.

“Neither am  _ I _ for that matter. Do it Skeet. Heal him.” Vanessa said as she glared at Reeves who huffed in anger. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Skeet gently held the Ishibo over Adam’s chest. The staff glowed purple.

In seconds the Ishibo’s wound slowly disappeared.

Holy fuck.

In the background Vanessa glared harshly at Reeves. He scoffed quietly and glanced at the others. “What, you can manipulate people’s feelings but you can’t do this?”

“It’s one thing to  _ murder _ , and another to win  _ fairly _ Reeves.”

“Who said it was murder? The fag got himself killed. We didn’t hit him with the Ishibo, it was Akuma. Then the guy had to play hero and make it worse. It’s  _ on him _ . It wouldn’t be murder.”

“We’d be just as guilty if we kept the Ishibo hidden from them. Leaving him to die would basically be murder.”

“He wouldn’t die in real life. It’s just a fucking game! People friendly fire and kill a bunch of other things all the time.”

“They don’t know that it’s not real. I don’t think… They believe it  _ is _ real. That’s enough for me. We can still use the fact to our advantage though.”

“Ah fuck you Vanessa. We could have won.”

“We still  _ can _ idiot. We’ll just do it fairly.”

“Ugh. So manipulating people’s feelings is fair?”

“Ugh. You know Reeves, if you know absolutely  _ everything _ then you can find a way out of this ice cavern.”

“Not without the Ishibo.”

“Fuck you Reeves.”

Vanessa turned and knelt down beside Kai on his other side. She put an arm around him. He barely looked at her.

Kai breathed in sharply. He stared at Adam, his eyes wide. Adam shifted slightly, and groaned softly. Then he blinked his eyes open. They lazily trailed upwards to look at Kai. Kai, despite his tears, smiled widely. He was back! Adam gave a small gasp.

“K-Kai. I-I… You…” A faint blush appeared on Adam’s cheeks as he realized that he was in Kai’s arms. Kai smiled. He didn’t think he could ever make someone react like that. He  _ never _ thought  _ he _ (the goofy, nerd,) would be able to make someone feel nervous, or starstruck. But he did. It felt… pretty good.

“I’m sorry I left. I… I thought I was dragging you guys down…” Kai glanced away sheepishly.

“You?” Mira gasped. “Kai, you’re one of my best friends!”

“Huh?”

“She’s right. You’re… the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Adam blushed, but then he frowned. “I… I thought  _ I _ was the one dragging  _ you _ guys down. I mean, I’m kind of the most useless ninja ever…” Adam flinched, thinking of his injuries. Kai smiled and hugged him tightly, making him blush. Kai smiled wider. Okay that feeling wasn’t just pretty good, it was fucking amazing. He never wanted to let go of Adam!

“You’re awesome. And don’t you forget it.” Kai said, looking into Adam’s brown eyes.

“Kai…”

Suddenly the whole cave shook. Oh god what now? A horrid shriek filled the entire cavern. Fuck. Across the section they were in, an icicle fell to the ground due to the vibrations. They turned and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from, but with no luck. Soon heavy footsteps could be heard.

“What is that?” Adam asked.

Kai helped him to his feet, and the group huddled close together. Something blew cold air on them from behind. Kai swallowed.

“Guess you could ask it yourself…” he said.

They looked back to see a giant ice monster! It roared at them. The group ran. They didn’t know where they were going, they just ran. Their survival instincts took over. Suddenly a giant iced hand blocked their path. They stopped in shock as the monster lowered itself to their level. That was scary as fuck. There was an intense moment of silence before the creature shrieked at them again. They took off in different directions. Unfortunately it chose to go after Adam. Even more unfortunate- he’d run into a dead end. He was cornered. Adam’s breathing was fast and uneven. There was no way out and the monster was blocking the only exit. Surely this time he was going to die. There was no escape. The other kids probably won’t help him. He’s not sure where his friends were. He couldn’t help but think he was the worst teammate ever despite remembering Kai’s words. He just tended to default to the worst thoughts. There was no way he could take on this monster. He could barely handle the monks. He was a good fighter sure, but he wasn’t fast like Reeves or Skeet. He couldn’t communicate with it like Mira probably could. He couldn’t fly out of here, not that it would have helped considering he was trapped. Adam was backed up against the wall. He was going to die just after being healed! He was so useless!

Adam shut his eyes and braced himself for death.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the monster leaving. What the fuck? But then he saw a burst of flames and smoke bouncing off the creature.

Kai. Kai was saving his ass again. Like he always did. Kai was still his friend! Adam stared as Kai shot again and again at the beast. The monster now had his back to Adam, and Kai used his power to fly over it and land on its head. Fuck, what was he doing?! Adam gasped and tried not to panic. Kai knew what he was doing right? Right?

Kai shot fire at the monster’s head and flew off towards Adam. The monster swung it’s arm and hit Kai as he was flying, sending him crashing to the ground. Adam took action. He ran automatically towards Kai as he fell. Adam let out a series of swears as he realized that Kai was knocked out. Adam caught Kai just in time before he hit the ground. He was still alive thank God. He was just unconscious.

“Kai! Kai! God, please Kai!” Adam cried. “Wake up!”

The monster got closer.

Behind it Vanessa stared for a few seconds before blowing a kiss towards Kai.

“It’s been fun Kai. See ya around. Maybe. Come on guys. Now’s our chance.” Vanessa glanced at her teammates and Reeves took the Ishibo back from Skeet. Vanessa suddenly noticed Mira just behind the monster with a snowball in her hand. Maybe the others would make it out. Whatever, it’s not her problem anymore. They ran out of the cave.

Adam gently set Kai down behind him. He struck a fighting stance. He knew he didn’t have a chance, but he had to try right? He swallowed and got ready as the monster came closer.

Kai groaned. What happened? Last thing he remembered… he shot up with a gasp. Adam! He was trying to save Adam! Fuck! Did he do it? He looked around and immediately noticed Adam.

He was frozen.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, no!

“Adam!” Kai cried. He saw the monster turn around and go for what was probably Mira and the others. Now was his chance to save Adam for real! He had to move fast. “Adam… oh God…” Kai placed a hand on the cold ice that covered Adam’s face. “Not you.” Kai started melting the ice. “I can never lose  _ you _ . My sanity. My best friend. My… my…” Kai’s eyes became watery.

That’s when Kai realized.

Holy fuck.

Suddenly the ice completely melted and Adam stumbled into him. The other boy groaned.

“What? Kai? What happened?”

“You were frozen. It got you. But you’re okay now. We both are.” Kai hugged Adam tightly, he never wanted to let go. Just as Adam was about to hug back, another shriek from the monster caught their attention. They gasped at the same time.

“Mira!”

They ran into the action. Mira was dodging the monster’s attacks as much as she could. Kai shot fire at it again. Now the monster was after him. He shot and dodged for quite a while. He was getting tired though. He couldn’t do this forever.

“Uh, guys a little help! I can’t do this forever!” Kai called. He shot another blast. His fire didn’t actually do much. Kai figured he was only merely annoying the beast. Suddenly a snowball came and hit it in the face. Nice aim. Kai then noticed that it had been from Adam.

Fuck.

“Adam!”

_ He’d better have a damn plan. Idiot _ .

“Hey! Come on! Right here!” Adam yelled. “Is your mama a glacier? Because you sure are slow!”

“Ugh. Adam.” Kai said to himself. “You could at least throw better insults.”

“Come on! Frosty the  _ Slow _ man! Ha!”

“Okay Slowman’s not that bad. But still.”

“Kai.” Mira came running up beside him.

“Hey what’s Adam doing?! Besides throwing lame insults.”

“Kai, look.” Mira pointed at the scene.

“Yeah, monster butt. Big deal.”

Mira lifted his head and his eyes moved towards a giant icicle dangling just above the monster.

“Ooooooohhhh… I mean yeah!” Kai flamed up and got ready. When it was time he shot a giant flame towards the icicle. It shattered and fell on top of the monster. Adam dodged the other icicles and made it out alive. Kai ran up to him and hugged him.

“Adam…” Kai sighed in relief. “I thought I’d lost you for sure that time. I can never lose you.”

“Kai…” Adam breathed.

“Let’s get outta here. Hey.” Kai ended the hug, despite not wanting it to end and looked around. “Where are the other kids?”

“I saw them leave.” Mira frowned and looked down. “With the Ishibo.”

“Fuck really?” Kai groaned. “So much for trusting them. So much for trusting Vanessa. I’m sorry guys. I should never have left.”

“You already apologized. We already forgave you. You came back.” Mira said. Kai smiled.

But his smile disappeared as the place shook again. A growl came from the large pile of ice chunks. Fuck. Seriously?

“Oh come on, I thought we got him!” Adam groaned.

They took off running again. They made it out of the cavern but found no place for safety. There was that shack, but the monster was out of the ice pile and it would see them run there. Fuck, fuck, now what?

“Come on. I have a plan.” Kai said. He led them towards the edge of the land.

“Uh, what exactly is the plan?” Mira asked.

“Getting away from that thing.”

“Okay…”

They stepped closer to the edge and the monster came closer as well.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Adam asked.

“This.” Kai blasted fire at the land and broke the part that they were on. They were now floating away just as a couple of polar bears came and attacked the monster. “Whoa, talk about lucky.”

“More like returning a favour from earlier.” Mira said, smirking.

They floated. They floated for what seemed like hours. The three sat on their iceberg closely huddled together. Kai sat in the middle and worked as a heater for Adam on his right and Mira on his left. They stared up at the sky that was displaying a beautiful sight of the Northern Lights. Suddenly Mira gasped startling the other two.

“I just realized! I can swim and find someone to help us!”

“Mira, the water’s freezing cold. You’ll probably freeze to death before you find anyone.” Adam said, glancing at the water. He shivered and edged closer to Kai.

“I don’t mean a human. There’s tons of ocean life down there! I gotta go.” Mira said. She dove into the water before the boys could protest further.

“I mean… she has a point. It’s a good plan.” Kai shrugged after a few seconds of silence.

“I guess.” Adam sighed. He didn’t like it, but he knew Kai and Mira were right. Mira had a shot of finding some type of ocean life to help them. The boys sat in a comfortable silence as they stared at the colourful glows of the sky.

“Oh. I never thanked you for saving me back there. I probably would have died. So… thanks.” Adam said. Kai smiled.

“I couldn’t just let  _ you _ die. I can’t lose you Adam.” There was a moment of silence as Adam stared at Kai. Kai smiled. They way Adam looked at him… it was like he was seeing the most amazing thing in the world. Honestly, Kai didn’t get it.

“Adam… if you don’t mind me asking… why do you even like me? I mean,” Kai looked away at the lights, “I’m really not that great. I’m just… average at best.”

From the corner of his eye Kai watched Adam look at him for a few seconds before turning to look at the sky.

“You’re  _ not _ average. You… you’re basically a genius. You control  _ fire _ , but you’re not destructive. You’re protection. Light, warmth. You’re funny, kind, accepting… And you’re c-cute.” Adam stuttered that last word and blushed. His heart beat was going crazy. God the things Kai did to him… Adam wasn’t getting over this easily. “That’s what- I love about you.”

Now Kai was staring. He didn’t even know he  _ was _ any of those things to anyone. Well sure, he knew he was smart. There was that. But the other things Adam listed… Kai just couldn’t believe it. Instinctively Kai wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and pulled him even closer. Adam’s face was pretty red, and Kai couldn’t think of anything more adorable. Not even kittens stood a chance.  _ Kittens _ .

The sound of cracking ice soon reminded them of where they were. Floating aimlessly at sea. Shit. Right. The ice chunk they were sitting on crumbled a little on Kai’s side. He moved him and Adam more towards the middle.

“Oh man, I now hate my plan, it was stupid. Where’s Mira?” Kai sighed.

“Your plan was awesome. It saved us. Mira could be getting help right now.”

Speak of the witch-

A big wave made their chunk of ice tip over. Kai made sure he still had Adam in his arms so they wouldn’t separate. They swam to the surface and coughed a few times. Needless to say Adam’s blush had gone away.

“What was that?” Adam sputtered.

“Mira.” Kai said in surprise.

“What?”

They both looked to see a giant blue whale, and Mira sitting on top of it! Holy fuck! Yeah! Both boys cheered and Mira helped them climb aboard the whale. They sat behind Mira who was at the front. She turned to look at them.

“So what’d you guy do while I was away?” she asked.

Both boys glanced at each other. Adam blushed and Kai smiled.

“Not much.” Kai said. When Mira turned around to chat with the whale, Kai pulled Adam closer making him blush more. But he smiled nonetheless. Kai’s heart beat faster. Before he could figure out what it meant, they’d arrived at land.

“Whoa, look at that.” Mira said in awe.

They looked upon what seemed to be a… building? Maybe? Weird. It looked abandoned though. They climbed off the whale and Mira thanked it. She dug out the map and they watched as the last piece emerged. There was a picture of spiders on it.

“Oh man. Why’d it have to be spiders? Why couldn’t they be butterflies?” Kai sighed.

“Well, we can take these jackets off. It’s way too hot.” Adam said as he unzipped his winter jacket. The other two did the same and threw them in a pile in the sand. The looked around at their surroundings. It looked old.

Their calm moment was short lived however due to the fact that one of the spaceships was coming in for a crash landing! Fuck!

“God, one thing after another!” Mira sighed.

“Run!” Kai quickly shoved Adam and grabbed Mira. It almost seemed like they weren’t gonna make it. Kai tripped and accidentally pulled the other two down with him. “Sorry! Damn rocks.” Kai spat out. He gave Adam a hard shove so that he was out of the way, while Mira had rolled out of the way herself. Kai didn’t have the time. He braced himself. The other two screamed his name. Kai closed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening someone was on top of him. Kai didn’t need to see to know who it was.

God damn hero-complex!

Kai finally opened his eyes to see Adam, initially he was going to scold him for running into danger, but then he saw that Adam was holding up the ship. Fuck. Kai surely would have been dead without him. Adam was holding the ship on his back, and pushing it away from them. Kai couldn’t help but stare. He knew Adam was strong, he’s seen him in action all the time. But being this close… it was different somehow. More incredible. Adam almost had a glow around his body. He- He was…

“Beautiful.” Kai breathed. He was. Truly he was. Kai’s heart pounded, and his face felt warm. Adam shoved the ship so that it toppled over and landed on its other side. He breathed hard and turned to Kai.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.” Kai repeated. Adam blushed. Kai sat up and hugged him. Adam hugged back but it was hesitant. Kai felt that he was uncomfortable and pulled back. “Adam?”

“I just…” Adam hesitated. He looked at the ground and moved away from Kai. “It’s hard. You saying those things… hugging me… when you don’t return my feelings.” Adam closed his eyes tightly to stop tears. He clenched his hands into fists as they rested on his thighs. Kai felt his heart crack at the sight. He hated it when Adam was upset like this. When it was Kai’s fault. He didn’t mean for Adam to feel… unwanted. He wanted Adam to feel the opposite. To feel wanted. Accepted. Not sadness or rejection. Kai didn’t want him to feel that. Kai wanted him to feel… happy. He wanted…

“Adam…I...”

“Guys!”

Weird Guy popped out of nowhere scaring the shit out of the boys. Mira ran up behind them. “What are you doing here? We didn’t call you.” she said.

“It’s corrupted!” Weirdy said. He glitched out a few times.

“What it is?” Kai asked anxiously.

“The game! The code is corrupted! Get out while you still can! Get out!”

“Game?! What the hell are you talking about?” Kai said.

“Game! I knew it! I saw that fake blind man glitch.” Adam shouted.

“What?” Kai said.

“Get out! Get out, there’s still time. What you have to do is-” Weirdy glitched out a few times- then disappeared.

“Wh-no! What are we supposed to do?!” Adam yelled, standing up.

Fuck.

Now what?!


	9. Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

Hot sun beat down on the three gamers as they took in what Weirdy just said before he glitched out of existence. The ship that had crashed into the shore didn’t stop blinking in and out. Adam didn’t know how to handle any of this really. He’d been on an emotional rollercoaster ever since they woke up. This was just another segment of the ride. Now he was just confused, upset, slightly scared, and he just fucking didn’t know what to do! He didn’t even know whether or not to laugh or cry. He was just… frozen. He stared at the spot Weirdy once was. His hands were shaking, his eyes were still watery but no tears were coming. He was too confused. On top of that, he had this…  _ thing _ with Kai.

He didn’t know what Kai was doing. He knew Kai wouldn’t stoop so low and lead him on only to break him further. Kai had made that clear (as did Mira,) but that didn’t stop the confusion. Adam had wondered if Kai was doing these things subconsciously. Like, he didn’t realize what he was actually doing. Kai’s not dumb though. He…  _ is _ oblivious… but not dumb. Could it be that he just really does not see it? At first Adam thought he’d be fine. He’d take Kai as a friend over nothing at all. But after a while…

It was hard. Hearing Kai say those things, holding him… when Kai didn’t feel the same way Adam did. It was hard to accept that nothing would happen between them. It was hard moving on. Not that it’d been that long for that to happen, but still. Thing is, when Kai had left, Adam wanted him around. He didn’t want Kai to leave them. Leave  _ him _ .

Adam sunk to the sand, his body feeling weak suddenly.

Maybe Adam was just weak. Needy. Like he couldn’t do things by himself.

“Adam. We’re gonna get out of this. We will. Even if those other kids win the game, we’ll get out. I’m sure of it. Okay?” Kai said softly. Kai had knelt down in front of Adam and had one hand at the base of his neck, and the other cupped the side of his face. Adam desperately wanted to shove Kai away so he could get over it. But his body betrayed him and accepted the warmth. Adam didn’t say anything, he didn’t trust his voice. He merely nodded and Kai helped him stand up. He was still shaky, but sturdier than a few seconds ago. He remained quiet for the next few minutes while they tried to figure out what to do next.

Kai was worried. Not just about the whole ‘get out of the game’ situation, but mostly about Adam. This whole thing had been so hard for him. Why was it so hard for someone to be happy? Why couldn’t the universe just let him be happy? When would Kai stop messing up? He was kicking himself for not realizing his feelings sooner. He’d screwed things up badly. He wanted nothing more than to take Adam in his arms and tell him over and over that he  _ did _ care, that he  _ does _ love him. He does.

Kai loves Adam.

He’d realized that when Adam was stuck in the ice. He’s wanted to tell the boy ever since then, but never had the time. He would have had the chance just now, if Weirdy hadn’t shown up to ruin the moment. Adam thought that Kai didn’t feel the same way. Kai didn’t blame him, he’d truly thought he hadn’t before. He’d been so stupid damn it. He didn’t even deserve Adam after all of this. Adam deserved someone way better. Adam deserved the world.

But now wasn’t the time to have a deep talk about any of this. They had to get out of the game first. Honestly at this point, Kai didn’t care if they had the Ishibo or not. He just wanted out so he could tell Adam how he felt and get rejected for being the worst friend ever.

Before they could do anything, something wrapped itself around Kai’s legs, making him fall over.

“Kai!” the other two yelled, but soon they were caught as well. It looked like… uh oh.

“Oh man, we’re surrounded.” Mira said worriedly.

They were surrounded by large spider creatures. They didn’t look too happy. Kai tried to burn them, but they webbed his hands before he could. He tried burning the webbing, but it did nothing.

“Awe man, why isn’t this working?” Kai said.

“You’re wasting your time invaders.” one of the spiders said.

“Please! We’re not invaders.” Mira cried.

The spiders began wrapping them up in the webbing. They couldn’t move damn it! Soon they were thrown into some cave.

More caves. Adam was starting to really hate caves. The spider that spoke earlier walked up to them.

“He will be here soon.”

Then it left. The three humans looked at each other.

“Who will?” Kai asked no one in particular.

Adam tried, and failed to break free of the webbing. He was still tired from moving the ship. In a few minutes, another spider walked in.

“What do you want?” it demanded. Two of its legs had been cut off. Ouch. That had to hurt.

“We just want to go home. Please, we mean no harm.” Adam said.

“That’s what the other invaders said. I trusted them. And it cost me greatly.  _ Never _ again.”

Its legs… those other kids… Why would they just straight up attack without talking? Adam disliked them even more now. They didn’t think. They did things the wrong way to get ahead. Manipulation, fighting… blackmail. Adam sighed quietly. At least Reeves couldn’t exactly use his blackmail anymore. Not that he knew that but still.

Kai managed to stand up, and hop over to the spider. Adam wanted to stop him, but something told him not to.

“Uh, Mr. Spider sir, I can fix your legs. We’re not like those other kids. We’re good people. We’re just trying to win the game.”

“This is no  _ game _ .” the spider hissed. “But… how can you fix my legs?”

Soon Kai was working up a contraption for the spider, and Adam and Mira were still wrapped up in their cocoons. Adam watched Kai for a few seconds before Mira spoke.

“So, how are you doing?”

“I can’t break out of this webbing…” Adam sighed. Mira shook her head.

“No, I mean… with Kai?”

“Oh…” Adam looked over at the boy. He sighed. “I wish I could say things are okay but… it hurts. I thought I could deal with it. But I’m not sure I can.” Adam’s voice grew quiet as he spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Adam looked at her. “What are you sorry for? It’s my problem.”

“I thought Kai liked you back. I tried to get you to tell him. I might have influenced you into falling for him. Not exactly something a good friend would do. I should have at least tried to figure out Kai’s interests. So… I’m sorry. I know that can’t change anything, but, I am.” Mira sighed.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. You thought you were doing the right thing. If it hadn’t been for that cave, I probably never would have said anything. Ever. I don’t even know if I’ve been keeping it to myself before all of this. I mean… it- it’s good knowing that at least two people won’t leave me behind.”

“And we never will. Even if we weren’t actually friends before this game, we are now. That’s what counts, and it’s gonna stay that way.” Mira smiled. Adam returned it, feeling better than he’d ever been before.

“Thanks.”

“And if you ever feel overwhelmed about this whole Kai thing, just come to me. I’ll help you through it.”

“Thanks.” Adam smiled.

A while later, Kai and the spider came back. The spider set them free, and thanked Kai for his help. The trio then continued on their way. Now they were in yet another forest. Mira led the way and the two boys trailed behind. Adam brushed his hand against the lush forest plants. It seemed so real. But apparently it wasn’t. Weird.

“So… we’re in a  _ game _ ? And something’s wrong with the code, and we have to get out.” Kai said slowly.

“Yeah. Glitches have been happening a lot more recently and-”

“OW!” Mira was interrupted by Kai, who’d tripped over a rock. That glitched into existence. “Damn glitching rock.” Kai muttered. Adam helped Kai up. Kai smiled and was thankful that Adam didn’t completely hate him for his mistakes. He just hoped he could tell Adam how he felt without things screwing up.

_ How could I have been so stupid?! Adam’s so perfect… _

The moment went away when Adam shifted awkwardly and looked away. Right. He still thinks Kai doesn’t have feelings for him.

Fuck.

Maybe he should tell him soon, rather than after they get out of the game. In case something happens and they… well, Kai didn’t want to think about that possibility.

“So, how exactly do we get out?” Adam asked as they started walking again. They had come to a ravine that had a gigantic fallen tree lying across it. Convenient. Mira walked over first, followed by Adam and Kai last.

“Can’t they just shut it off?” Adam asked.

“Who’s they?” Kai asked.

“I don’t know, the creators? The person that put us in here?”

“What if the game can’t just be shut off? What if, the only way to get out is to win the game?” Mira asked, stepping off the log. Adam followed her and Kai lingered behind.

“Okay, so if we have to win, how do we do that?” he asked.

“The tree… she said she’d get us home if we got her the Ishibo. Think that’s how we win?”

“Maybe. We should figure it out fast though before- whoa!” Kai got cut off by the log glitching out of existence. Kai quickly fell before anyone could do anything. Adam raced towards the edge of the cliff with Mira right behind him.

“KAI!” Adam yelled. He dropped to his knees and leaned over the edge. In one terrifying moment, there was no response from Kai. “N-no… Kai…” Adam’s heart dropped and his eyes started to sting. No. Mira cautiously put a hand on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Then he heard the sound of Kai’s fire. Adam instantly opened his eyes to see Kai flying back up to them. He was alive. He was alive! He blinked a few times and a few tears fell down. Kai landed just in front of him and knelt down. He cupped the sides of Adam’s face and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Kai smiled warmly and stared into Adam’s eyes.

“I’m not leaving that easily.” he said seriously.

Adam stared at him with wide eyes, his face a bit red. Whether that was from the adrenaline from what just happened, or from Adam’s feelings- honestly neither boy was sure but it didn’t matter really. Adam surprised Kai by suddenly hugging him tightly. Kai smiled and hugged back just as tight. He wished he could never leave this position! It just felt so right! Kai pulled away from the hug. Adam looked at him questioningly, but didn’t say anything. Kai gently cupped the right side of Adam’s face again.

“Adam, there’s something I’ve been really wanting to- to tell you.” Kai was feeling nervous. Adam could still reject him for being stupid. Kai would, Adam deserves better. “A-Adam, I-I- I-I…”

A gust of wind suddenly blew past them- interrupting. Fucking hell. That’s when they heard it.

Voices.

“It’s them. I know it.” Adam whispered. “The other kids. Come on.”

Adam pulled Kai up and led him and Mira towards the voices. It’d better be them. Kai was beyond pissed. They ruined a perfectly good moment damn it! Adam suddenly stopped and pulled him and Mira down.

“Where’s Vanessa?” Reeves asked.

“I don’t know. Still looking I guess. The tree could be anywhere man.” Skeet replied with a sigh.

“There.” Adam whispered. “The Ishibo. Next to Reeves.”

“Hm…” Mira said. “I have a plan.” She took Kai and quietly headed off. Adam stayed where he was and waited for Mira to give some kind of signal.

Vanessa soon flew into the scene and started talking to her teammates. Adam’s heart heated up with jealousy. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous anymore, Kai clearly ended whatever he had with the girl. But still… Adam couldn’t shake the feeling. Kai wasn’t even his, he had no right to be jealous anyway. Adam clenched his hands into fists and tried to focus on the task at hand. He heard Mira’s voice in the distance, then Kai’s soon followed. It seemed like they were arguing. Adam knew better of course. They were faking. Oh, that’s right.

The other three think that Adam’s still injured, or dead.

He waited.

“Come on Kai, you  _ really _ thought she liked you?” Mira said.

“You don’t have to be mean about it!”

Mira soon entered the scene, looking back at Kai as if she hadn’t known the kids were there. Then she ‘noticed’.

“Kai…”

“I’ll have you know, I have some high quality…” Kai paused as he walked in. “Qualities.”

Adam smiled. He hoped Kai would never change.

“Kai.” Mira said louder. Kai finally looked and saw the others.

“Crap! Okay, we don’t want trouble.” Kai said immediately.

“Just let us by, and we’ll leave you be.” Mira echoed.

“Yeah right.” Reeves scoffed. “Where’s what’s his name? Johnny Karate or whatever?”

“His  _ name _ is  _ Adam _ .” Kai said defensively. Mira put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. But no one insulted Adam. No one.

“Ha, easy Flame Boy. Why are ya getting fired up if you don’t want to fight?”

“Thought that’d be obvious Reeves. I defend the people I care about. Especially my best friends.”

“Lay off Reeves. They said they don’t wanna fight. Just let them pass.” Skeet said.

“No way. They still haven’t answered my question. Where’s  _ Adam _ ?” Reeves spat Adam’s name like it was garbage. Anger flared inside of Kai. What was this guy’s problem?! He didn’t even talk to Adam that much if at all! But Kai had to calm himself down. He didn’t want to screw up again. Not when they were this close.

“He didn’t make it.” Mira sighed sadly. Kai closed his eyes and hunched over. Mira put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hmpf. Bummer. He’s not here. Did he regenerate?”

Neither teen answered, but looked sad enough to convince the other kids.

“I knew it. One life. That’s  _ it _ .”

_ Crack! _

Fuck.

“What was that?” Reeves looked around. The other did as well. Kai and Mira stole a quick glance. Reeves unfortunately saw this and turned to the Ishibo. He yanked it out of Adam’s reached just as he made a grab for it. Fuck. Adam leaned against the tree.

“Guys we can just do this together and  _ all _ win.” Kai said. “The game code is corrupted. Weirdy said it himself before he glitched out. Something’s inside the game and it’s making things go haywire. We  _ need _ to get out.  _ All _ of us. Before we’re trapped or worse!”

“Guys, maybe we should-”

“No way!” Vanessa shouted, interrupting Skeet. She shoved him a little. To think, Kai once  _ liked _ her. Ugh. “Unlike you Kai, I don’t believe every word I hear. They could totally be lying.”

“Or they could be telling the truth! A lot more glitches have been happening lately! It’s not just a bug!” Skeet tried.

“Don’t be stupid Skeet.”

“You’re not gonna convince us. So let it go. Besides… I don’t think  _ some _ of you are in position of this.” Reeves cast a smirk at Adam who glared. Kai’s had it with this bastard. Adam didn’t back down. He took a few steps forward.

“If you won’t give it to us, we’ll just have to take the Ishibo from you by force.” Adam jeered.

“I don’t think  _ you _ want to do that. Remember our little  _ chat _ ?”

“I remember.” Adam didn’t move. He kept his glare. He wasn’t going to be weak anymore.

“Hey Flame Boy, you think you’re a pretty big torch? You should see the torch your  _ best friend _ has been holding for you!” Reeves smirked and looked back at Kai who was glaring at him. He… he…

“Ugh. Seriously?” Mira sighed. “ _ That’s _ all you had on him? The fact that he has feelings for Kai? Old news man. Get with the times!”

“What?!” Reeves shouted. He turned to see Adam smirking. “He  _ knew _ ?” Adam only smirked. It felt so good to finally have the upper hand! Ha!

“You’re going down you fag.” Reeves sneered. Adam glared.

“Uh, Kai?” Mira suddenly said, catching their attention. Everyone looked over at the now quiet boy who was almost  _ shaking _ with anger. Adam grew worried. Suddenly Kai burst into flames, making Mira jump back. She’d been about to touch him to make sure he wasn’t going to do something stupid…

Adam stared. Kai wasn’t just glowing now, his whole body was on  _ fire _ . How his clothes were suddenly fireproof was beyond him, but that wasn’t really important right now. Kai slowly raised his head and gave a menacing glare at Reeves. His eyes were even  _ greener _ .

“You…” Kai said quietly. His voice was steady, but angry. “You used that  _ against him _ ?!”

Kai swung his arm and shot a string of fire towards Reeves. The fire wrapped itself around his ankle and tripped him up. The Ishibo flew out of his hands and off to the side. Reeves hit the ground hard. Reeves was knocked out.

“Kai!” Mira shouted.

“Kai, please stop!” Adam ran over to him. He was careful to stay clear of the flames though.

“He  _ hurt _ you.” Kai seethed.

“I know! But, he isn’t worth it Kai. Please.” Adam stepped closer, and Kai finally looked at him. His expression softened and the flames went out. Kai’s eyes were watery. He squeezed them shut and hugged Adam tightly. Adam, surprised at Kai’s sudden emotions, hugged back. A gust of wind brought them back to the present. They looked over.

Skeet stood off to the side with the Ishibo. He looked pretty pissed. Vanessa walked over, and Kai realized she hadn’t said anything for a while. She looked neutral about the situation, which only made Kai angrier. Adam’s presence calmed him enough to not flame up again. He didn’t even know he could  _ do _ that.

“Skeet, grab Reeves and let’s go.” Vanessa said, her voice monotone. Kai couldn’t read her expression. “I’m sorry it had to be this way. But for the record, I didn’t know about what Reeves had done. I’m not homophobic. I’m not  _ that _ much of an idiot. Reeves will get what’s coming to him when this is over. Come on Skeet.” Vanessa turned to leave.

“No.”

Vanessa stopped and looked at Skeet. He stood there, glaring at the ground.

“What?”

“I  _ said _ ,  _ no _ .”

“Skeet.”

“Do you  _ honestly _ think that  _ we _ deserve to win? After everything you and Reeves have done? You  _ manipulated  _ someone’s feelings only to throw it away! You’re as bad as Reeves!”

That seemed to make Vanessa tick. She scoffed and glared at him.

“Please! Did you not just hear me say I’m  _ not _ homophobic?!”

“That may be true, but you’re still a manipulative bitch.”

Vanessa growled with anger. Skeet ran over to Adam and Kai. He held the Ishibo out to Adam.

“Take it. Win the game.” Adam grabbed the Ishibo. “See ya!” Skeet zoomed off to who knows where. Vanessa growled frustrated, but flew off in the same direction. No doubt she was going to fight with Skeet. Reeves was still out.

“Okay. We have the Ishibo.” Mira smiled.

“Let’s find that tree.” Adam smiled just as widely.

“And go back home.” Kai echoed as he grabbed Adam’s hand. Adam linked their fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	10. Colrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:39 AM where I am. You're welcome. lol

The trio continued walking, and things kept glitching in and out of the universe. Adam had the Ishibo in hand, and the other two followed him. Kai frowned and kept staring at Adam. He couldn’t get the last few minutes out of his head. The way Reeves used Adam, just… it angered Kai. He’s never felt so much anger before. He didn’t feel in control. He felt like a different person. Like he was… possessed. He just…  _ had _ to avenge Adam. Truth be told… he was scared. He knew he loved Adam. But he didn’t know that love could also make other emotions stronger. Like anger. He could have hurt someone other than Reeves, or he could have done worse than what he had to Reeves. Sure, the guy was an ass, but violence and or death wasn’t a solution. He was so thankful that Adam was able to get Kai back to normal. One more reason to love him.

He thought back to his fire power. How he was enveloped in it. How he created a long vine of it. He was in control of the fire, but not in control of his feelings. That was dangerous. He kind of wished this  _ wasn’t _ just a game so he could learn more and get  _ everything _ under control. Oh well, he can dream. But he  _ could _ work on controlling his feelings. He didn’t need a game for that. Maybe he has more knowledge though, and the game just erased it with the memories. Either way, he’ll still try and learn.

Kai opened up his hand and ignited a small flame. He felt nervous. He put it out. This wasn’t good. How was he going to help the others, if he was too scared of his own power? He knows the others aren’t afraid. They don’t see it as  _ only  _ destructive. They saw the other things. Light, warmth, a calm reassurance. But Kai saw its destructive power. He’s  _ felt _ that power. It scared him more than the other things calmed him.

He suddenly stopped walking as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Adam giving him a concerned look.

“Kai, what’s wrong?”

One look into Adam’s eyes and Kai started talking.

“What if you hadn’t stopped me back there?”

“Kai…”

“What if I’d done worse! What if I hurt more than just Reeves?”

“Kai you’re  _ not _ dangerous.”

“I wasn’t in control Adam. Sure, I was in control of the fire, but not of  _ me _ . I don’t think I would have stopped if you hadn’t intervened.” Kai looked away.

“You were angry. Anybody in your position would have done the same thing. Feelings are hard to control. And they can be scary. Trust me, I get that. But  _ you _ aren’t dangerous.”

“How do you know that for sure? What if I have some kind of disorder or something, we don’t know.”

“I know because I  _ know _ you Kai. You’re charming, funny, brave, and loyal. You see the good in people. You put yourself in danger for the ones you care about. You’re not dangerous because you’re  _ you _ . And  _ that’s _ why I love you.”

Kai stared at Adam. Adam still loved him. That meant he still had a chance right? But then again, just because there’s love doesn’t mean there’s trust.

“How… how do you still love me when- whoa!”

Kai suddenly fell forwards as an unknown force pushed him. The two boys fell back onto the hard ground. Adam had an arm wrapped around Kai’s middle, and Kai had partially landed on top of him. An eerie green glow surrounded the place. They looked back to see a giant hole the shape of a tree in the universe! Fuck.

“Right. Okay. Not the time for a hard talk.” Kai said urgently.

Adam leaned over and picked up a rock and threw it into the hole. The hole brought the rock closer and then it shorted out and disappeared. Adam helped Kai up.

“Uh, we should get going.” Mira said worriedly.

“Right.” Kai replied.

“We’ll talk later, okay? I promise.” Adam said. Kai nodded, though he was still confused. One thing at a time.

“But how are we gonna find the tree? We can’t just walk around hoping to find it.” Kai said.

“The map! Where’s the map?” Adam asked. Mira brought it out, and unfolded it. The three leaned over it. It was full now. It had everything but the tree. Nice.

“How’d we find the tree last time?” Adam asked.

“We didn’t, Weirdy dropped us onto it with one of those portals.” Kai said.

“Yeah, but Adam and I found it again after the cave. That must have been when you left… us…” Mira trailed off awkwardly.

Kai looked away and frowned. There was a pause before Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Adam smiling at him. Kai tried smiling back, but he knew it looked strained.

“You came back, that’s all that matters.” Adam said gently. Kai didn’t say anything, but he nodded and smiled more confidently.

“Okay, so we found that graveyard just past the fair. There.” Adam pointed at the map. “So I’m guessing we’re here.” He pointed to an area in between the fair and the spiders.

“So it’s west of us.” Kai said. He glanced at the sun.

“The sun is setting.” Mira said, looking up.

“So we follow the sun!” Adam smiled.

The three started to make their way- when the sky suddenly turned to night. Kai frowned as he got a worried look on his face. Instinctively, he moved closer to Adam. He nervously glanced at the other two.

“Wh-what, like you’ve never seen the sun  _ implode _ before?” Kai said worriedly. Adam squeezed his hand, and Kai didn’t let go.

“We’re losing time. We gotta go.” Adam said calmly. Kai nodded, and the three of them took off running.

“We’re almost there, look! The ferris wheel!” Mira said and pointed upwards.

They ran into the park, and were stopped by Benjamin and Benjamini.

“Ha, ha! Welcome back!” Benjamin smiled.

“Hey! You got that stick you were looking for!” Benjamini said happily.

“Yeah!” Kai said. He wrapped an arm around Adam’s middle. Adam blushed lightly, but smiled. “Now we can go home.”

Go home and tell Adam how he feels.

“Awe, can’t you stay?” asked Benjamin.

“We can have so much fun!” Benjamini said while hugging his brother.

Before any of them could respond, they saw the ferris wheel glitch out big time.

“Sorry, but we really have to get back!” Adam said. He grabbed Kai’s hand and the three of them started running again.

Then they were stopped  _ again _ . A sharp blade came out of nowhere and nearly sliced Adam in half. Luckily he skidded to a stop just in time. He stared widely at the blade a mere few inches away from his face. The group looked up to see Death on his horse.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Mira asked.

“Uh,  _ hello _ ,” Death scoffed, “I’m Death? I always come when it’s time to  _ go _ . And  _ you _ -” Death moved the scythe closer to Adam, who backed up. Kai glared at Death. “-have been  _ very _ lucky.”

“Lucky.” Adam scoffed. “Me. Sure.” He glanced warily at the scythe.

“He’s not gonna die! Not now, and not any time soon!” Kai shouted. “Not while I’m alive. And I’m gonna be alive for a very,  _ very _ long time.”

“Uh, Kai?” Mira caught his attention. She gestured to his body.

Which was on fire.

Fuck! He put the fire out quickly.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! I wasn’t in control again! And I- ADAM! _

He was still holding Adam’s hand! Fuck! He turned to the boy in question, who placed two hands on either shoulder.

“Kai, I’m okay! I’m okay. See?” Adam said. He held his hand up. He was okay. How? Kai’s fire should have burned him. The confusion must have been prominent on his face because Adam smiled softly. “Maybe  _ you _ choose who you burn. It would make sense. I certainly don’t have your  _ awesome _ fire power.”

“Yeah… I guess.” Kai tried to smile.

“I mean it.”

“I hate to break this up but, we kind of- ah!” Mira let out a startled yelp as Death disappeared in a glitch.

Right. Glitching. Must save the game. Or at least themselves.

“Right.” Adam said quickly.

“Yeah!” Kai echoed.

They kept running. As they ran, almost  _ everything _ was glitching in and out now. The monk Adam had defeated earlier glitched into view just a few feet ahead of them. Adam got ready as the other two dodged a few swings of his weapon. He held the Ishibo in his hand and ran just as the monk swung at Kai who’d tripped trying to save Mira. Adam jumped, but just as soon as he got to the monk, it glitched out and disappeared. Adam landed, on his feet thankfully, and sighed.

“Man, that would have been cool. Just when I do something  _ right _ .” he mumbled. Kai put a hand on his shoulder.

Before they could do anything else, the three witches from the cave arrived. Great.

“What the hell is going on?” Mira asked as they took off again.

“The game is unstable, so everything’s just glitching together?” Adam guessed. He whacked one of the witches chasing him and Kai away with the Ishibo.

One of the witches grabbed Mira and flew high. Mira screamed and Kai tried flying up after them.

“Let her go!” Kai shouted.

The witch dropped Mira and Kai flew fast. He caught her  _ just _ in time. They collapsed onto the ground and the witches disappeared. Adam ran up to the other two as they stood up and panted.

“You guys okay?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. No thanks to Kai. Your power is amazing!” Mira smiled and hugged Kai.

“Heh, thanks.” Kai said sheepishly.

“Guys look! There it is!” Adam said, pointing.

They were finally at the fucking graveyard!

“Okay, how’d we get down into that cave?” Adam asked.

“The ground just… opened up. Wait. If we go down there, will we end up in the Cave of Truths again?” Mira asked. She didn’t really want to have to go through that again.

“Let’s hope not. I’m not sure we’d have anything else to say at this point to get out.” Adam shrugged. He seemed okay to the others, but his face was a bit pink. His stomach squirmed at the memory though. It’d hurt so much at the time. It still kind of hurt, but it wasn’t  _ as _ bad now. Back then he didn’t know if Kai would still be his friend or not. But knowing that Kai wasn’t going to leave made him feel better about the situation.

“Yeah even if we  _ do _ have secrets, which we probably do, we don’t remember them.” Mira shrugged.

“Wait. Kai wasn’t standing with us when the ground opened up. You jumped in  _ after _ it opened.” Adam realized.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I did anything. I was kind of focused on not losing my friends.” Kai said, walking to where he was standing. “Plus Vanessa was here, what if she did something?” Kai winced at the memory of her kissing him. In front of Adam. His heart clenched. He realized that that had happened  _ just before _ Adam confessed his feelings. Fuck. No wonder he’d been so upset at the time.

Fuck, Kai felt like such an idiot! Despite what the others keep saying.

“She was lying down. Maybe you stepped on something.” Mira said quickly, changing the subject. She didn’t miss the way both boys flinched when Kai mentioned Vanessa. They both obviously still felt bad about the situation. She really hoped they didn’t end up back in the Cave of Truths. Once was enough, thanks.

“Maybe…” Kai said.

They heard a roar coming from the forest.

“Is that…?” Mira didn’t finish. Just at the edge of the forest was some odd mutation of a Minotaur and one of the spiders. Wonderful.

“Oh great. As if things weren’t creepy enough.” Kai groaned.

“Find out what you did before and we’ll distract it when it comes closer.” Adam said. He got into a fighting stance.

Kai started walking around. He thought he might have been walking the first time it happened. Yeah they were being attacked by zombies. Kai laid Vanessa down and he went over to help blast them to dust. Then what? What did he step on? It couldn’t be as obvious as a gravestone, that would just-

Kai tripped. “Ow.” Why did he keep tripping?

A gravestone. He tripped over a gravestone. Sure. Yep. Why not? The ground opened up beneath Mira and Adam, sending them falling down into the caves. Kai quickly stood up and propelled himself into the hole after them. He just barely dodged the mutant. Suddenly the beast grabbed his leg and smacked him against the nearest wall. Fuck, ow. His vision blurred just a little bit, but he blasted fire at the beast. It finally let go and disappeared, dropping Kai. Before he hit the ground, he was caught by Adam who gently laid him down.

“You okay?” Adam asked quietly.

Kai groaned and rubbed his head. It still hurt a bit, but he was mainly okay. At least to him. Plus he was in Adam’s arms so…

“I think so. Still handsome as always?” Kai smiled. Adam’s cheeks grew pink but he smiled.

“Always.” Adam said softly.

They stood up and looked around. Kai lit up one hand and used it as a flashlight.

“There’s no writing this time.” he said. “Does this mean we’re not in the truth cave?”

“Guess not. There’s an opening as well, we’re not trapped! Come on!” Mira said excitedly. The two boys ran after her.

A voice echoed through the cave, and Kai recalled it belonging to Dave. He seemed to be repeating himself. Soon enough they returned to his room. Dave was in fact glitching out like everything else. Kai slowed down to hear what he was saying.

“What has scales but is not a fish? What has wings but is not a bird?” Dave kept repeating the line. He never fully disappeared but kept glitching. Kai wondered if they were supposed to come back here after getting the Ishibo anyway. If the game wasn’t glitching out, maybe they had one more task or something. That riddle was different that the other ones they got. He ran to catch up to the other two.

They ran out the same door as before. They spotted the tree and ran fast.

“Hey! We have it!” Adam shouted. He held up the Ishibo. There was no response from the tree.

“Is she asleep?” Mira asked in disbelief.

“Hey! Wake up! Wake up!” Kai began punching the tree. “Hey! Ugh. It’s tree o’clock! Get it? Cause- whoa! Ow.” The tree had woken up and shoved Kai aside like he was a bug. Which he might have been to her. Adam helped him up, and held up the Ishibo.

“We have the Ishibo.” he said.

“And you are healed. Well done.” the tree said with a smile. The trio smiled back, and the Ishibo started flying up towards the broken limb. It glowed and reattached itself to the branch.

“Awesome.” Kai exclaimed.

“Congratulations on finishing your quest. Now. Time to get you home.”

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

“What’s happening?” Mira asked.

But it turned out to be the tree breaking itself free from the ground. It… had legs apparently. It could walk. The trio followed it despite not knowing where it was heading. Soon the tree stopped.

“Why’d you stop?” Kai asked. “Come on, hurry!” He took off running, but slammed into an invisible barrier. He fell back with a groan and Adam ran up to him. “Awe man. Why am I always running into things?” Kai sighed.

“What is that thing?” Mira asked. She walked up to it and gently poked it.

“Your home is beyond this barrier.” the tree said.

“So are we trapped here then? We can’t go through it.”

“Mira, stand back. I’m gonna try something.” Kai said standing up. Mira and Adam backed up. Kai created a fireball and shot it at the barrier. It merely bounced back to Kai.

“Okay, that didn’t work.”

Kai glanced back and gasped when he noticed that he accidentally set the tree on fire. Oops. He put the flame out. He should have known better. Despite what Mira and Adam keep saying, fire was destructive.

“This is where the map ends. Is this the edge of the game?” Adam wondered, looking at the map.

“If it is, how do we get out?” Kai asked.

The tree used her newly fixed arm and opened up a passage to the other side. Beyond the barrier looked like a desert. Great. More sun.

The kids winced as the tree continued to make the passage. It looked like it hurt a lot. The barrier cracked and sizzled and more things began glitching out of existence.

“Go through! Hurry!” the tree said. The three ran towards the opening.

“Come with us!” Mira said, stopping suddenly.

“No!” the tree gasped at the pain. “I cannot go through to the other side. Go, now!”

They ran. As soon as the made it, they turned around to face the tree.

“Remember, you  _ are _ worthy!”

Those were her last words to them. The passage closed, and cut off the remaining chunk of the branch. There was a bang, and a burst of light. The kids shielded their eyes. An explosion knocked them to the ground. As soon as they could see they looked back. The remaining wood had turned back into the Ishibo. It glowed the familiar purple colour as it landed on the ground. Adam stood up and picked it up.

“Okay, where are we now? Still in the game?” Mira asked. She looked around and spotted the only thing in sight.

A castle.

An old,  _ creepy _ looking castle.

“I’m gonna say we’re still in the game.” Kai said. He gestured to some skeletons lying nearby. Mira shivered.

“This is all that’s left. The map changed.” Adam said. The other two looked at the paper, and sure enough, the castle was the only thing on it. “Guess this is the final level.”

“Makes sense. But it’s not gonna be easy.” Kai said.

“Why?” Mira asked.

“Two words. Boss battle. At the end of most if not all video games, there’s always a boss level. It’s usually the hardest one to beat.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Great. So who do we get?” Adam sighed as he put the map away.

A shadow covered them. They looked up to see a fucking dragon fly overhead and land on the castle. What hell would this guy bring? They heard a strange noise and looked back to see a wall of glitching green slowly devour everything in sight.

“No turning back now.” Adam said. He got ready to fight.

“I am Colrath! Protector of the realm. The unworthy shall  _ not _ enter!” the dragon- Colrath- said.

“But we just want to go home!” Mira shouted.

“The tree said we were worthy!” Kai shouted.

“In this realm  _ I _ decide who’s worthy! She has no power here!” Colrath glared. Kai shrunk back a little. Man he always thought dragons were cool. Now they were kind of terrifying.

“Guys, we’re running out of time! We  _ are _ worthy!” Adam yelled. He smiled at Kai who couldn’t help but smile back. Adam was right. They  _ are _ worthy. “You with me?” Adam asked.

“Fuck yeah!” Mira shouted.

Adam looked at Kai. Kai hasn’t seen him this confident in quite a while. It was amazing. Kai smirked and gave Adam’s hand a squeeze.

“Always.”

They charged. Colrath flew in to attack and shot fire. Adam and Mira took cover behind Kai. Kai lit his whole body on fire and became a shield. Adam ran and jumped, the Ishibo in his hands. He gave a battle cry as he slammed the Ishibo into Colrath’s head. The dragon roared and tumbled into the water surrounding the castle. Adam slowly walked over, the other two quickly following.

“That was too easy.” Adam said. “Get ready.” The other two nodded.

They waited.

And waited.

...And waited…

Nothing.

They waited more.

“Uh, you  _ sure _ it isn’t over?” Mira asked.

“Boss battles usually aren’t that easy. Wait. There could be more than one level…” Kai said.

“A multilevel boss battle?”

“Sure. A lot of games have it. They’re annoying as hell.”

“Wait. Listen.” Adam said.

There was some kind of gurgling sound. They looked down and saw the water bubbling. Fuck.

“Multilevel boss battle!” Kai said.

Colrath flew back up. He was different. Before he was red, now he was a light blue.

“Yep, he leveled up. Fuck.” Kai groaned. Colrath aimed and fired. “I got this!” Adam and Mira hid behind Kai. Only it wasn’t fire the dragon shot out. It was lightning. “Lightning? Crap. I don’t got this!”

Adam grabbed Kai’s flaming arm and they took off running. They needed a plan. And fast.

“I’ll keep him busy.” Kai said. Before either of them could object, Kai was flying.

“But, how do I hit Colrath if I can’t get to him?” Adam said. He watched Kai anxiously. He definitely looked like a meteor now.

“Hm… Get ready.” Mira said. Adam looked at her.

“For what?!”

“No time to explain! Just get ready!” With that said, Mira dove into the water. Adam swallowed nervously. He looked back at Kai in the sky.

In the air, Kai dodged another lightning bolt. He had to think. He had to do more than just fly… Hey. Wait. He was a firebender. Like in Avatar the Last Airbender! In that universe, the some firebenders could bend lightning. To an extent.

But then again this wasn’t that universe.

Still…

That fence was electrified. He didn’t get burned by that. Electricity is electricity right? Kai smirked. Time to find out.

He changed positions in the sky. Instead of shooting fire out his hands, he shot it out his feet. He wobbled a bit, not used to the new technique, but he balanced out. Okay. He turned to face Colrath. The dragon stopped flying as soon as he saw Kai face him. Colrath got ready to shoot a bolt. Kai got ready himself. Ready for what, he wasn’t exactly sure. But it was now or never.

_ You can do this Kai. YOU aren’t destructive. YOU control fire. It doesn’t control you. You can’t stay in the dark forever. _

Kai braced himself for the impact. It came with full force. He gasped, but there was no pain. He was okay. He was okay! He had merely moved back a few feet. He got ready as Colrath blasted another bolt. Kai swerved and took hold of the lightning. It danced as Colrath roared. Kai felt the electricity surge through his body, merging with the fire. Kai now controlled the lightning bolt. He controlled its connection to Colrath.

“Who has who held captive  _ now _ Colrath?” Kai smirked. Colrath roared as he tried to break free.

Down on the ground, Adam had no idea what was happening up there. He stared at the scene with wide, terrified eyes. What the hell was Kai  _ doing _ ?! He’d stopped suddenly and took a lightning bolt! Adam’s heart nearly stopped working. But then… Kai was still moving. Still on fire. Still… okay? How? How could he still be okay?

“Come on Kai… I can’t lose you…” Adam whispered. He held the Ishibo tighter as his muscles tensed up. He watched as the dragon struggled. The lightning he shot still in the air. It seemed to be connected to Kai. Adam’s eyes widened.

Holy fuck.

“Kai… you… fucking genius! God I love you.” Adam breathed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Adam glanced back and saw the water forming a whirlpool.

Mira.

Adam smiled. He got ready. Water shot up from the moat and formed a tornado of water. Adam ran over and dove into it. He flew up quickly and hovered just on the edge near the top.

“Kai! Kai!” Adam waved. He saw Kai look over. Adam held the Ishibo tight as the dragon neared him. He twirled the stick in his hands and hovered over. He landed on Colrath’s back and smirked as Colrath tried to look back. Kai still had him in his grip. Adam charged and tore a hole into one of Colrath’s wings. The dragon roared in pain. Adam leaped off it and felt the jolt of falling. It didn’t last long though as he felt Kai’s warmth spread through him. Kai wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle and flew them safely to the ground. They landed just as Mira hopped out of the water. Adam trapped Kai in a tight hug. Not  _ too _ tight. He didn’t want to break the boy. Kai, though surprised, hugged back just as tight.

“That was fucking  _ amazing _ Kai!” Adam exclaimed. He smiled widely as they parted from the hug. Kai blushed, but smiled. He’d put out his flames during the hug and was back to normal.

“What? What’d I miss?” Mira asked excitedly.

“Show her!”

Kai smiled and held out his hand. He concentrated and felt the lightning within him. There was a spark, and soon Kai held Zeus’ lightning bolt in his hand. He controlled  _ electricity _ . That was fucking awesome.

“Whoa! Kai that’s so awesome!” Mira smiled.

The lightning bolt disappeared and Kai smiled wider. “Yeah! I just wish I’d have figured it out earlier. Not at the end of the game. It’s still awesome though. And, I’m not scared anymore. Well, not of my power. I’m not sure that would have happened without you guys, so… thanks.” This time Kai surprised Adam by hugging him again. Adam chuckled despite his blush making feel embarrassed.

“That’s what friends are for.”

A shriek brought them back to reality- or, the game’s reality- and they turned to see Colrath crashing into the green barrier. He glitched out and disappeared. Another sound made them look back to see a drawbridge come down across the moat. Now was their chance!

“Come on!” Mira said.

They ran for the castle. Mira and Kai stood back as Adam broke the door with the Ishibo. The Ishibo crumbled to pieces, but the door opened. It opened to reveal a strange looking portal of sorts. They had no time to ponder on where it led.

“Come on!” Adam shouted.

They jumped through.

There was a blinding light before everything went black.

Adam groaned and blinked his eyes open. He seemed to be okay for the most part. But… wait. He gasped and sat up.

The room. The room they first woke up in! Fuck.

“Guys!” Adam saw his friends unconscious in front of him once again. “Kai!” He quickly moved and began shaking Kai. He let out a breath of relief when Kai woke up. Mira woke up as well and gasped, realizing where they were.

“Oh no. We’re back where we started!” Kai sighed. They stood up and looked around. “Wait. That wasn’t here before.” Kai pointed to the middle of the room. Slowly a post was rising up from the floor. Yeah that definitely wasn’t there before. On top of it was a green button.

“Should we press it?” Mira asked.

“It’s green. That means it’s good… right?” Kai asked.

Around them the green barrier started devouring the building.

“I don’t think we have a choice.” Adam said.

“Ready?” Mira asked.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One!” Kai finished.

They hit the button.

Their minds blanked out for a few seconds. A machine shutting down could be heard. The kids blinked and a blue light flashed before them before it disappeared. Cheering emerged in front of them from the audience. They finished it. They slowly stood up as the crowd cheered. Weirdy stood in front of them laughing.

“How’s that for an ending?!” Weirdy smiled. The crowd cheered.

“Whoa. We  _ won _ . We won!” Mira cheered. The three cheered along with the crowd.

“Alright! Let’s hear it for team Mira, Kai and Adam!” Weirdy said. The cheers grew louder. “And even though they so didn’t win, let’s hear it for team Vanessa, Skeet, and Reeves!” The cheer was notably less loud, especially when Weirdy called on Reeves.

Kai looked over at Vanessa, who gave an annoyed smile. Then… something with her eye… Kai  _ thought _ he saw it glitch like in the game. But that was probably just side effects right? Right. Nothing to worry about.

“Yeah ha! Congratulations to the grand champions of The Hollow!” Weirdy smiled as he handed Adam their trophy. The trio held it up proudly. “And cut! That’s a wrap. Audience you can follow the orange arrows to waiting room. Competitors, follow the purple ones to the debriefing rooms.” Weirdy gestured to both sets of arrows on the floor. The people did as they were told, and Kai, Adam and Mira soon found themselves with the other team in a separate room. Inside was a line of six chairs. Their names had been taped to the backs of them so each teen sat in their designated seat. Kai sat in between his friends, with Mira on his right and Adam on his left. Instinctively Kai reached out and grabbed Adam’s hand. The chairs were close enough so that it wasn’t awkward. Adam seemed surprised, but smiled as he blushed. Kai smiled as his heart leaped. He just wanted to be alone with him. He wanted this  _ debriefing _ done and over with damn it!

After a few minutes of waiting, Weirdy came back with a few people in white coats. They looked like doctors.

Debriefing turned out to be a check up. The doctors just making sure everything was okay with their minds and whatnot. They just sat in the chairs the entire game so they’d be okay physically. After that Weirdy announced an after party for them and their families.

Kai  _ still _ hadn’t been given the chance to get Adam alone. People kept ushering them to different segments of the building. They each got their own rooms to get ready for the party. Now, standing in his own, staring at an unfamiliar closet of suits, Kai didn’t know where Adam was.

Fuck. This. Shit.

Kai was just frustrated okay? How hard was it to get your best friend alone to tell him you loved him?! Grumbling to himself, Kai picked a suit he thought looked nice and put it on. It was surprisingly just his size. It was dark, with a light green shirt, and black tie. The shoes were also black and pretty comfortable for dress shoes. He usually felt some discomfort with them for some reason. Maybe his feet were oddly shaped…

Kai sighed and followed the blue arrows to the party room. He didn’t see Mira or Adam upon entering. He did find Vanessa by the drinks table. She looked sad. Pretty, but sad. Frowning, Kai walked over. Even if she used his feelings as a weapon, she was kind of nice.

“Uh, hey.” Kai said as he walked up. Vanessa looked up and looked away awkwardly.

“Hey…” she sighed. “I haven’t seen your friends.”

“Yeah… um… I just… thank you.”

Vanessa gave him a confused look. “For what? I  _ used _ you.”

“Yeah, but you also stood up for Adam when Reeves was being a dick. So, thanks.” Kai smiled.

Vanessa nodded, understanding. “Oh. Yeah. Sure. Just the right thing to do…”

They settled into a slightly awkward silence as they watched people dance and have fun.

“You’d be good together.” Vanessa said after a while. Kai looked over. “You and him. You should go for it.”

Kai blushed and smiled. “Yeah. I will. As soon as I find him.”

He soon spotted Weirdy in the crowd and walked over to him. He was chatting with some people Kai recognized from the staff.

“Kai! Hey. Having fun? You were amazing out there! I’ll admit, I’ve never seen the fire power used like that before. And nobody has figured out the lightning connection before either. You made groundbreaking discoveries pal!” Weirdy smiled. The guys Weirdy had been talk to had disappeared into the crowd.

“Wow. Really?” He didn’t think it’d been  _ that _ amazing. But hearing it from the man himself… wow.

“For real, the audience was ecstatic! I think you were a favourite. People went crazy when you held Colrath captive.”

“Wow.” Kai said, shocked. He didn’t think  _ he’d _ ever be someone’s favourite. Guess he was wrong.

“Yeah. Things will certainly be interesting from here on out.”

“I’ll bet. Hey, have you seen Adam?” Kai ask awkwardly as his face became warm. Weirdy smirked.

“He’s on the balcony over there. Pretty sure he’s alone.” Weirdy winked.

Kai blushed a deeper red, but smiled. “T-thanks.” He practically ran over to the screen doors near the back of the huge room. He dodged a few dancing people, said sorry to a few others, and finally made it to the doors. He didn’t really like crowds. Or dances. Crowded dances.

He froze just in front of the screen doors. Adam  _ was _ alone. He wore a dark suit like Kai, and a dark blue shirt with a dark tie and black shoes. His hair was a little bit gelled back, but not overly done. He was looking up at the evening’s stars, and the big moon above. The light made him almost glow.

Kai’s heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful! Kai swallowed nervously. Adam  _ could _ still reject him. Just because he loved Kai didn’t mean he would accept. Kai took a deep breath and opened the door.

Adam stared up at the sky. He always liked the stars. The moon was pretty cool too. The cool air felt nice. That game took  _ five hours _ . He knew that it was usually long, but still. Five hours. It was hard, intense… but fun. For the most part. He couldn’t believe they’d  _ won _ . Adam smiled. He sighed quietly. He was tired. Mentally tired mostly. Mentally and… emotionally. His mind flashed back to Kai.

Kai.

Adam’s face grew warm just thinking of him. He’d kept this secret for god knows how long. Then the game happens, and suddenly Kai  _ knows _ . Knows that Adam is in love with him.

And he’s okay with it. They’re still friends. Adam knew he had a long hard path ahead of him, but he was grateful for Kai’s acceptance. For…  _ anyone’s _ acceptance. He knows how hard it is for the LGTBQ community. He hasn’t seen Reeves at all this evening. He wondered if Weirdy banned him from the party. From the building.

Hopefully. Adam didn’t think he’d be able to handle any more of those comments that night. He suddenly heard the screen door open. He turned to see the boy he loved smiling at him.

“H-Hey.” Kai stuttered. His face felt like it was on fire. His stomach was in knots. He was doing this. He was really doing this.

“Hey…” Adam said quietly. He sounded tired. Kai felt tired also. That game was exhausting.

“That was pretty crazy huh?”

“Yeah. No kidding. Fuck!” Adam face-palmed.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I… ugh. I just realized that audience watched me be a complete idiot…” Adam replied awkwardly. His face was bright red. Kai blushed as well, but he smiled.

“No, they saw  _ you _ be a hero. They saw  _ me _ be the complete idiot. A complete oblivious idiot.” Kai sighed.

“What? I mean... “ Adam shrugged sheepishly. “It-it’s not like I  _ tried _ to… make… things… obvious.”

“Not oblivious to you. To me.”

“Huh?”

Kai took a deep breath. “Look, I’ve been wanting to say this for a long time. I’ve been  _ really _ stupid. I’ve been blind, and stupid, and that thing with Vanessa- I don’t even know what that was. Ugh. Point is… I… I’m in love with you. I- I realized it when you were trapped in the ice. I couldn’t-  _ can’t _ lose you. Ever. You mean everything to me Adam.”

Adam gasped and stared at him. This… couldn’t be real. Kai didn’t have feelings for him. He’d said it. Kind of. But… here he was, blushing, and awkward. He couldn’t… Adam had trouble swallowing.

“I get it, if you don’t want to be together. I… you deserve better. Someone that won’t be that stupid.” Kai looked away and curled in on himself slightly. For one nerve wrecking moment, Adam didn’t say anything.

“Kai…” Adam’s voice was weak. Kai looked at him to see him crying. Silent tears trickled down Adam’s face as he breathed Kai’s name. Kai was too late wasn’t he? Adam didn’t want him…

“I-I’m still in love with you.” Adam breathed. “I love you Kai. I could never stop being with you.”

Kai gave a small gasp as he tightly wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle. Adam gave a soft chuckle that was a little wet from the tears. Kai loved him! He just couldn’t believe it!

They pulled apart and Kai cupped Adam’s face and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs. Brown eyes met green and the two boys smiled. Kai’s eyes trailed down to Adam’s lips. He closed the gap and brought their lips together.

Adam’s breathing hitched. He was kissing Kai! It was even more amazing than he’d ever imagined. It left him breathless. He felt really dizzy. But like… the good dizzy. He felt like he was floating. His mind had gone blank and he was only thinking of this kiss. He never wanted it to end!

Kai felt incredible! He’d never initiated a kiss before. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced, and he’d just experienced The Hollow. Adam was so much better! He made Kai feel so warm and loved. He’s never been more happy than when he’s with Adam.

Soon- too soon- they had to break for air. Both boys were breathless, but happy. They rested their foreheads against each other. Kai sighed happily.

“I love you so much.” Kai smiled. Adam smiled widely.

“I love you too.”

 

_ Fin _

 

I FOUND THIS ON GOOGLE (NOT MINE) YOU'RE WELCOME!! Kaidam <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not sure I'll continue this one. I've had a blast writing it though. :D That doesn't mean I'll stop writing for this fandom. There's lots of ideas out there.  
> Here's hoping for a season 2.  
> Cheers friends, see ya around! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments equals happiness for all! Meaning me writing faster.  
> I always like critiquing comments as well. :) It's good to know how things are going.


End file.
